


What Am I Doing Here?

by TaeyeonEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yaeger, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Athlete Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Betrayal, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullied Eren, Bully Levi, Crossdressing, Dead Carla, Depression, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eating Disorders, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Everyone Is Gay, Except Sasha and Connie, Feminine Eren, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Football Player Levi, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jerk Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi Has Long-ish hair, Levi Is In Denial, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Eren/OC, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Multi, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, Petra is a Bitch, Popular Levi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Power Dynamics, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Self-Harm, Short Eren Yeager, Shy Eren, Slow Burn, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unhealthy Relationships, Witch Eren Yeager, Witchcraft, Witches, dont judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyeonEreri/pseuds/TaeyeonEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAH~! This is my first fanfic EVER! I've been on this site for a while and been inspired and have always wanted to write one! This is mainly a Levi / Eren Yaeger fanfic.<br/>Levi is one of, if not the most, popular kid in school. He's rich, very hot and he has all the girls crawling on their knees for him, and he's a Sex God.<br/>Eren, on the other hand, is your average guy. Except, he has an abusive dad and a terrible history. He also has one ocean blue eye and one vibrant green eye.<br/>He also has a huge secret.<br/>This is about how they learn to love, forget and forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, I'm just making sure everything goes correctly before I make it a full chapter!  
> Yes, I'm serious. This *is* my first fan fiction I've written. Most of this will be Eren POV, but if you want Levis, let me know! Thank you for reading and leave a Kudos maybe? If you liked it? and don't forget to tell me if I made any mistakes!  
> 안녕! <3 (Bye!)

**Eren POV**

* * *

( **This is 2018 me writing this, so 2 years later. This chapter is so bad because I just started writing when this took place lmfaooo but please know it gets better in later chapters <3)** 

I sighed as I walked up to the front doors of my school, Sina High. This was my senior year, and I am so fucking glad I don't have to come back to this hellhole anymore after these hellish years.

I walked inside and went to the hallways, and it was like stereotypical teen movies. There was the Jocks, who were together, The cheerleaders, who were dressed up in slutty short skirts and tight crop tops which showed  _way_ too much of their boobs. The nerds, goths, and-

"Eren!", someone shouted. I look behind me, where the voice was coming from and see my best friend, Armin.

"Hey, Armin." I said a little quieter than I intended. He quickly hugged me and pulled back, smiling from ear to ear.

"I  _missed_  you!" He said loudly.

I smiled a little, "I missed you too Armin. I would say good to be back, but that's a lie." His smile faltered a little bit, but then he looked confused, staring at something over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. He pointed behind me, and I turned to look and saw a guy with slicked-back hair, which was dark as the night, and an undercut.

"Holy fuck," I whispered. His eyes were a piercing dark steel blue and he had a perfectly structured nose and jawline. He was like an Adonis. He turned and look directly at me. My heart stopped before I quickly looked away and turned back to Armin.

"Oh my god, I think he caught me staring." Armin laughed a little and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not like he's going to kill you for i-"  **Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.** "The bell, shit! What class do you have?" I said, rushing.

"AP Government!" He said, quickly. "Fuck, I have AP Environmental Science." I sighed. "Well, see you later."

"Bye!" He said, and we went off to our different classes.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I walked up the stairs to my new class, AP Environmental Science, humming while doing so. I looked down at my schedule, making sure I had the right room number and ran into a hard structure, probably a wall. I looked up and saw  _him._ The Adonis. I blushed and quickly spit words out of my mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so so-" Then he slammed me against the lockers, I flinched, getting hurt and shocked by the force he used. His steel blue eyes looked down at me and he scowled.

"How dare you run into me, you fucking brat." I tried to choke out an apology when I felt a fist hit my jaw. I let out a whimper and my entire body filled with pain. He threw another to my stomach, causing me to slide down the lockers to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." I whimpered, in pain. He chuckled and looked at me again. "Don't ever touch me again, you freak." And with that, he walked away like nothing happened. I ran quickly to my classroom and look around, not seeing anyone. I held my head down and grabbed the handle and heard the bell.

"Shit!" I quickly swung open the door, looking down and walking to an empty seat. I heard my teacher cough and felt a gaze on my back.

"Mr. Yeager." I hear a female voice call. "Y-yes?" I choke out. "You're late." She says sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I say quickly. I hear her mumble an 'Okay' and I sit in my seat with a deep sigh.

"Eren, is that you?" I turn and see Mikasa.

"Mikasa!" I say in a shout-whisper. She smiles and replies, "Eren, I'm glad you're here. I was look-" Her eyes went wide open and she stared at my face.

"What the hell happened?!" She said, a lot louder than we're supposed to be talking.

"N-nothing. I tripped on my way walking up the staircase.", I lied. The teacher, with glasses and a huge smile that was plastered across her face spoke up.

"Hi, everyone!" she said, excitedly and way too loud for my liking. "I am Hanji Zoë, and I teach AP Environmental Science!" That's when I blocked out most of what she was saying and thought about the guy from earlier. Even though he was a asshole, he is still the best looking guy I've ever seen.

His steel blue eyes, his straight white teeth, and his long dark hair with an undercut. God, I would let him do so ma- 

"Eren!" Mikasa says into my ear and I visibly flinch, shaking my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. "Pay attention so you don't fail and have to repeat this grade."

I groan and actually listen to the teacher. "And you  _better_ tell me what actually happened, when we get home later." I sighed and nodded, trying to get her to stop bothering and questioning me so I could actually listen.

I listened to most of what Miss. Zoë said, but the majority of the time I was just writing down whatever I heard and thinking about him. I know I shouldn't, but he's stuck in my head. All I think about is him hovering over me and-.  _"Damn it, Eren! Stop thinking about that asshole like that, he just beat you up!"_ My brain just yelled at me. I simply chose to ignore it and as soon as I knew it, class was over.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 My next class was P.E. and nothing really entertaining happened. Mostly just a lot of shitty exercising, running and being "Physically Healthy." Which was all bullshit to me, because everyone hates P.E. I know it's just not me.

We also walked a few laps around the school, which was cool, I guess. There's a lot of pretty nature and other things near my school so it wasn't entirely horrible. It got me thinking of my secret.

My secret that no one knows except my family. This is probably the biggest secret I have and I will probably not tell any of my friends because I don't want them to treat me differently like I'm a psycho. I don't want people to be afraid of me or hate me.

That's the last thing I want. I want for people to smile, laugh and just enjoy themselves with me. I might eventually tell someone but I probably won't. This secret is crucial. It's not just a high school secret when you're shy and you don't want to tell your friends who you like, Oh No.

It's severe.

Life changing.

In fact, if I told people this secret, it would probably change my life forever. My life would drastically sink and I'd succumb to it, or even worse to suicide. I didn't realize I was crying until everyone was staring at me and people were asking me if I'm okay.

_The answer is no._


	2. Grisha Yaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren interact a little bit (not the way you want, probably) Grisha Yaeger is introducted. (Abuse in this chapter, so be aware!)  
> More characters introduced, and something happens.

**Eren POV**

After I stopped crying, realizing I was still in school, I went back to doing the normal thing that everyone does in gym. Sit down and do jack shit. A few minutes later, the bell rung and I sighed of relief and got my stuff together and left, prepared to go to my next class, Health Science. I walk down the hall and sigh, looking ahead of me, to make sure nothing like earlier today happens like it did with him. I look over to the right and catch him walking out of his class. We make eye contact and I flinch and quickly look away, and keep walking to my next class, prepared to actually listen, so I don't fail and mess up my entire school year and future college. I walk into my class and take a seat at the very back and finally look up and in the right corner..was Levi.. and his group of friends. I looked down, hoping they wouldn't notice me, but I was too late, of course.

"Oi, brat!" I look up, wincing as my visible bruised cheek hit my hand and sighed. Levi and his entire group were staring at me. "You in here to become a doctor so you can touch naked men when they get hurt and are asleep aren't you, you little fag." I wince at the 'f' word and look down at my desk. "No, I'm here because my fathers a doctor and he forced me to be in this class."He glared at me and looked at his friends, then back at me. "Tch. That wasn't a question, It was a statement. Now go worry about who your gonna let fuck and do whatever to you for tonight." He chuckled and his group of friends just laughed, nodding. My heart broke, and I felt like crying then and there but I didn't. I just stayed silent and waited for the teacher to come in.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Alright." The teacher spoke. "Today, we're getting into groups and working on a project!" Everyone else lit up with smiles and joy, looking at all of their friends and talking silently about how they're gonna love this class and working together. "Ah, not so fast. I'm going to be picking your partners." The class groaned and my heart sunk even more, knowing my luck I was probably gonna be put with one of Levi's friends. "Jean and Reiner, Hannah and Jalen, Petra and Thomas.." They said more groups after that, but I didn't listen until I heard my name called.

"Eren and....Levi." I let out a whimper and I almost about collapsed, knowing my entire life was about to crumble into pieces. "No way that I am working with that fag!" Levi shouted. "Levi, do not use those type of words!" He waved her off and walked over to me. "Looks like I'm stuck with a faggot." He mumbled. I shrunk, hearing that word, that same word that my dad uses before he.. "Oi." Levi snapped. I looked up, eyes watering. "Are you crying?" He chuckled. "No, I'm allergic to assholes." I replied, grinning a little. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "I can't believe I'm going to say this to a..person like you, but do you want to meet at my house?" "S-sure.." I replied, quietly. "But if you try and pull one move, I swear to god I'll break your fucking neck." He shot at me. I simply nodded, ignoring everything around me.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I got home and my dad was there. I let out a whimper and walked in. "H-hello?". I heard a manly voice speak. "Eren. Where the hell were you?" I cringed and replied quickly. "I walked home, I-I didn't feel like taking my car. He walked up to me and slammed me against the wall. "So you little faggot, you suck any dick today?" I shook my head and he punched me in the eye, and I knew instantly it would result in a black eye. I let out a cry and tried to break free of his gasp, but he didn't let me. He punched me in the jaw and the stomach twice and threw me on the ground. I huddled over, sobbing in pain. "S-stop! Dad please!" He let out a disgusted "Tch." "Never call me dad, I'm not your father you dick sucking fag!" He kicked me in the stomach multiple times, then ordered me to take my clothes off. Sobbing, I took off my clothes and as soon as I knew, he started... He left after he was done with me and went upstairs to his room. I sat there and cried for a while in pain. Eventually, the pain subdued but not that much.

I went to my room and took off my shirt and pants and put on a new outfit, that showed some of my stomach and floral pants that showed off my ass. I picked up my shit and drove to Levis address that he told me. It was a huge, beautiful 2 story house with a perfectly mowed lawn and every flower you could think of. I gulped and went up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, he opened the door and I looked at him while he was looking away and studied his face for a second. He had an amazing jawline, beautiful eyes and a perfectly straight and not too long nose. He was truly the hottest guy in school. I walked inside, and everything was perfectly spotless and neat. The interior was amazing. Everything was so beautiful and new and aesthetic. "Are you fucking coming or not? And take your shoes off." He growled at me. "Y-yeah, sorry." I did as he said and followed him quickly up the stairs and into his room. It was mostly black and not a single speck of dust was anywhere to be seen.

"So. Lets just get this over with so I don't have to stay in this room with you." I sighed, my heart breaking a little more. I knew better not to get crushes on guys like this. "O-okay. L-let me go wash my face." I got up and walked to his bathroom and shut it. I cried more because of the bruises. Just touching them made my entire body hurt like hell. I reached in my pocket and put my ear piercings in, since I didn't have time when I got home. I looked in the mirror and sure enough, I had a purple bruise on my cheek, a busted lip and a black eye. I sighed and left the bathroom.

Levi looked up and made a face. "What happened to you? Got beat up for trying to touch a guys dick?" He chuckled and I shivered. "No, My d-" I stopped and thought about it. He doesn't care, why am I telling him? "Uh... Nevermind. Lets just get this done." I finished. He rolled his eyes and picked up his laptop and set it in front of him. I picked up mine and waited for him to give me the instructions. "We have to make a dumbass PowerPoint about why Healthcare is important to America." He spoke, with a monotone. I nodded and began looking up research.

About 8 minutes of silence and research went by, and I was thinking about suicide. My life sucks so why shouldn't I end it? and I eventually heard him calling my name. "-en. Are you even fucking listening to me?" I shook out of my thoughts and looked at him. "H-huh?" I whimpered out. "Are you finished with thinking about how you want me to fuck you? Cause we have a project to work on, brat." I blushed insanely and looked away. "I-I wasn't e-even thinking about t-that!" I yelled out, messing up on my words. He rolled his eyes and grunted. "Yeah right, everyone wants to me to fuck them, I know you do." I growled. " ** _I do not want you to fuck me_**!" It was way louder than I expected and I covered my mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to be that loud." He chuckled and bit his lip. Yes,  _chuckled._ I looked at him in a weird way and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He questioned. I went to shake my head but then I looked at his lips. They were bleeding slightly. "A-actually, there is.." I whispered. "What? Speak up, brat." He said. I reached up with my thumb and wiped the blood from his lip. His eyes were wider than mine, and he stared into my eyes. I realized what I was doing and my eyes widened more than his did. I froze, in shock and saw him about to say something. He spoke quietly. "W- _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERRR!~  
> I changed a lot after Eren goes to Levis, so if you're a oldcomer, that's whats new!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* There is mention/ rape in this. So if you're sensitive to that subject, please don't read. And there is heterosexual intercourse... you've been warneddd!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4/28/18)  
> I have made a change in this chapter, that is very drastic to the story.

(A/N: I deleted a lot of chapters to start this story over, so if there is any mistakes,  please tell me!~)

"What the fuck are you doing?" He lifted up his hand and punched me in the face. The impact made me fall off the bed and hit the ground. I winced and let out a whimper, feeling the pain from Grisha be replaced by Levi. He got off the bed and stood up and stared down at me. "I'm not a fucking faggot. Get out of my house." He spoke, voice deeper than normal. _He hates me. He's going to tell everyone. He's gonna tell people I tried to kiss him._ My breathing got faster, and I could feel my heartbeat triple. I couldn't breathe. I curled up in a ball and started shaking. 

**Levi POV**

Eren started having a panic attack. He was curled up in a ball, shivering and crying, trying to breathe with stagger breathes. What the fuck do I do? I quickly took out my phone and called the only person I know who could help me. "LEVIIIIIIIIIII!~" Hanji shouted through the phone. I cringed and brought the phone slightly away from my face. She was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"Hanji, the bra- I mean Eren is at my house and he's having a panic attack. What the fuck do I do?" I sighed. "Eren is at your house!?! Isn't he your cute pa-" I interrupted her again. "Shitty Glasses! Answer the fucking question!"

It took a few seconds but then she started talking again. "You need to comfort him. Let him know he's okay. Hug him or talk to him and try to calm him down." I groaned. "I'm not a fag. I'm not gonna hug him." Hanji let out a growl and shouted into the phone. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE GAY OR NOT! HUG THE KID FOR SCIENCES SAKE!" I mumbled a "Fine. But if he tries to pull any moves, I'll punch him in the face and throw him out." I got on a knee and leaned closer to Eren.

He was crying and his breathing was still not there. I shook him a bit and he tilted his head up, slowly, and looked at me. His one vibrant green eye and one ocean blue eye reminded me of the ocean. I stared into them for a bit. _Holy shit. He might be a guy but his eyes are beautiful._. I shook my head and spoke.

"Eren. It's okay. You're okay. You're fine. Nothing is going to happen to you." He calmed down a bit and let out a small grin and reached out and touched my cheek. "T-thanks..." I gritted my teeth but I didn't move. This shitty brat had been through enough. After about 7 seconds, he flinched and removed his hand.

He got up and got his stuff and walked towards my door without looking back. "I'm s-sorry..." He whimpered and looked back for the last time. Tears were in his bright eyes and blood was still gushing down. He opened the door and left, closing it softly behind him.

 

_**Eren POV** _

I left Levi's and realized I had no way of transportation and my house was about 20 to 30 minutes away. I sighed and started walking in the direction of my neighborhood. I walked into a small, dark alley and froze when I heard a deep raspy voice speak.

"Well, hello sexy..." I felt someone grab my ass and I turned around. An old man, who looked like a pervert in his 60's with ragged clothes and fucked up teeth stared at me. I backed up and slapped his hand away. "W-what do you want..?" I whispered. He grinned and it sent shivers down my spine. "You...I want to rip you open and plant my seed inside you."

My eyes widened and I tried to run. He grabbed me and slammed me against the ground. I started fighting back and he pinned my arms and legs down.

"Now now, little boy. Don't resist me. It'll only make me more horny." I screamed and he ripped off my pants and took his off. I squirmed around, trying to get away from him and he only made his weight on me intensify. I let out a scream again. "Hush now.. It'll only hurt a bit." He grinned and I felt something push inside of me.

It hurt like hell and I screamed again. "Help...! PLEASE...!" and he covered my mouth. I felt tears falling down my face as he went faster.  _Why... Why does my life suck.... I need to end it. I can't go through his pain anymore._ I sobbed as he did his way with me, smirking down at me, his eyes driven with madness and insanity. I let myself drift into blackness.

 

**Levi POV**

After the brat left, I decided to go on a walk. I wanted to go to the park because I was in a shitty mood. As I got closer to the park, I heard screaming and grunting coming from a near by alley. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged it off and kept walking. Then I heard it again. Someone screaming for help. It sounded like... _no...it can't be.._

I walked into the alley and saw a old man, on top of?a figure that was pinned against the ground. I slowly moved so I could see their face. A pair of bright eyes stared at me and widened. "L-Levi...! Please -help..!" I rolled my eyes and turned back. "Sorry brat, you're gonna have to get through this shit by your self. Shouldn't be a  _faggot_ and it wouldn't have happened. I couldn't even see what was going on, so it doesn't even fucking matter. His eyes widened even more and tears fell down his face. The man kept going and Eren kept crying. I turned my head and kept walking.

After a bit, I made it to the park. It was a beautiful park and there were people everywhere. I went over to the swings and sat. I reached in my pocket and grabbed a cigarette. I quickly lit it and relaxed. "Hey, you." I heard a feminine voice behind me and turned. It was a girl about 5'6 with long brown hair and brown eyes. My eyes went down to her boobs. They were  _huge._

"My eyes are up here." She said and I looked at her. She had a grin on her and face and eyed me down. "You're sexy, so I'll let it slide.." She said and giggled. I lowered my voice, a way to get any girls panties wet. "You're not too bad yourself. I bet you'd look better undressed though." She blushed and smiled at me.  _I'm so fucking scoring tonight._ "Then what are you waiting for?" She giggled and I got up and took her to my house. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We quickly got undressed and started making out. I explored her mouth and she tasted like cherry. I grinned and started groping her, and went to give her oral. She moaned loudly, pushing my head down and begging me to keep going. I smirked at how easily woman fall under my spell. "Fuck me already...!" She moaned. I chuckled. "Alright."

I lined myself up to her and slowly pushed in. She let out a shriek and grabbed the sheets with her hands. "A-aahh..!" I went deeper and she let out another  moan. I leaned down and started nibbling on her ear. "F-faster.." She moaned into my ear and I grinned. I fucked her faster and licked and bit on her neck. She moaned again.

"You're so fucking hot...!" She said and I kept going. I did this to get rid of all the nervous that the shitty brat gave me before this. I can't believe he thought he could touch me.

"Shit..." I moaned and came inside the condom. I sighed and fell right beside her. "Best lay I've had in a while." She said. I chuckled. "Thanks, I'm always the best fuck anyone has ever had." She rolled her eyes and got up and got dressed. "What's your name?" She asked. I ignored her stupid question for a second.  _Not another slut who wants to "get to know" me._

I scoffed. "My name doesn't matter. You were just a fuck." She looked a bit sad but I ignored it. "Why can't I know?" She walked out of the room and I got dressed and followed her. "Because, we aren't gonna be in a relationship or anything like that shit." I barked. She huffed and walked quickly towards the door. "I fucking hate men! All they want is sex!" I rolled my eyes as she shut the door and left. 

I went to the kitchen and made me some black coffee, and went back and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I closed my eyes and drunk my coffee. " ** _This is LMA news and we've just got some devastating news. A young teen body was found, raped and almost beat to death in an alley near the local park._ " **My eyes widened and I looked at the TV.  ** _"The authorities have confirmed the victim to be 17-year old Eren Yaeger. Yaeger is now in  critical condition at the Saint Maria hospi-"_** I quickly shut the TV off and got my shit and left.

**Eren POV**

I woke up and my eyes were met by a bright white light and monitors beeping. I sat up and looked in front of me. A nurse was standing at the end of the bed, smiling at me. "You're awake. That's good." She nodded and got closer, taking some notes. "How do you feel, Mr. Yaeger?"  _Broke. Used. Worthless. Like I don't matter. Suicidal._ "I-I'm fine.." I choked out. Her smile faltered but she quickly recovered. "Okay. You have some guests who want to see you, is that okay..?" I nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her.  _Who would want to come see me?_  

The door flew open and Mikasa and Armin were standing there with tears flowing down their faces. Jean was behind them, but he wasn't crying, but I could tell he was sad. "E-Eren...!" Mikasa ran up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and sighed. "I-I can't believe this happened. I-I could've helped you...You don't deserve this..." She cried out. I grabbed her hand and held it and forced her to look at me. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything.." She nodded and backed up, quietly crying behind Jean. Armin hugged me and I could feel tears touch my body.

"Eren...I'm so so so sorry... I wish I could've stopped it." I smiled and nodded. "It's okay, Armin." He backed up and let Jean take his place. Jean leaned down and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him.  _We're usually never this close, but this is different._ He pulled away and I saw a tear fall down his face. "Eren. I'm so sorry, babe. I wish I could go back and time and change this..You don't deserve any of this..." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, and I blushed.  _He's never done anything like that before._

"Who the fuck did it?! Who did it?! I swear to fucking god I'll fucking MURDER THEM!" Mikasa yelled, clenching her fist. I flinched. I've  _never_ seen her so  _angry_ before. "I-I don't know...He was o-old...bald...he had messed teeth and clothes with holes in it.." Mikasa paced around the room, with murder in her eyes.

"I fucking swear as soon as I get my hands on that piece of shit, he's dead." I sighed and shook my head. "Mikasa, I'm fine... I'm kinda craving McDonalds, but I'm fine.." She looked at me and nodded. "Okay. We'll go get you some then, okay?" She tried to smile and I smiled back and nodded. She left the room and I was all by myself.

I put my knees against my chest and start crying.  _Why...Why me.. I already go through enough.._ I was too loud that I didn't even hear someone come in my room. I looked up and my eyes widened.  _Levi **fucking**_ _Ackerman was standing there._ "U-uh...." I looked away, blushing a bit. "W-why are you here..." I mumbled. Levi got closer to me and I tensed up, expecting to be hit. I was shocked when I felt a weight sit on the side of my bed. 

"Eren... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what was going on-" He said, voice low and quiet. I blushed, looking up at him. He was  _hot. His beautiful pale skin and his sharp jaw, his jet-black hair and undercut._ "Why are you sorry? Y-you didn't do anything." I whispered. "Exactly." He sighed. "I could've done something. I could've stop-" I held my hand up and he stopped talking. 

"Listen, Levi. You were right back there." I smiled and he was about to talk but I interrupted him. "I'm a faggot. A worthless faggot. I deserved that. If I wouldn't be such a slut it would've never happened right?" He opened his mouth but I wasn't done. 

**Levi POV**

..right?" I tried to say something but the brat interrupted me again. "I'm done, okay? You and everyone at school are right. I should just die. No one cares about me. I go home and get beat and raped by my father  _every_ single  _day._ I have depression, my body is broken and weak." The heart monitor started beating quicker and my eyes widened a bit.  "Eren, your father ra-" Eren started crying and ignored my question.

"Yes, he fucking rapes me! But you don't fucking care, do you?! You want this to happen to me! You're probably  ** _glad_** I got raped aren't you? You probably wish he killed me also, didn't you? The world doesn't need a faggot like me, right!?!" Eren started breathing heavily and blood poured out of his mouth.  I stepped back in shock and looked at Eren. He was staring at me and he mumbled something. "You...got...your...wish." I was confused for a split-second but then I heard the heart monitor. 

**_It flatlined._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...DUN dUN DUN!!~  
>  Guess whos back... Back again..! I'm soOoOooOoo sorry. You must be in a state of shock or sadness right now. Will Eren stay dead? Does Levi care?  
> TUNE IN NEXT TIMEEEEEEEEEEE...!~


	4. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and everyone are kinda OOC here but..  
> MERRRRRYYY CHRISTMAS! HERE IS YOUR GIFT!

**Levi POV**

My eyes widened. "Fuck!" The nurse ran back in the room and her eyes widened. "What happened?!" She asked. "I-I don't know. He just starting  bleeding from the mouth and this happened." I mumbled. She called more people and they escorted Eren out of the room. I sat down on a chair in the waiting room.  _What the fuck does that brat mean by I "got my wish"?_ I put my hands in my face and sighed.  _Why am I even here?_

After a few minutes, a nurse came up to me with a smile and started talking. "Sir, I'm happy to inform you that he is alive, but he is in the ER until we find out what happened."  _He's alive...._ I sighed of relief and nodded. "Thank you." She nodded and left.

Mikasa, Armin and Jean ran back into Erens room. They immediately came out and spotted me and practically _ran_ towards me. "What the fuck did you do to him!?" Mikasa yelled, in  _my_ face. I scoffed. "I didn't do shit. The brat just started bleeding from his mouth-" She raised a fist up to punch me. "and then the monitor flatlined." Their eyes all widened, but Mikasas specifically. "W-what did you just say?" She mumbled out. A tear fell down her face but she tried to act like it didn't happen.

"The monitor flatlined and the nurse came back and escorted Eren to the ER." Jean stepped forward. "You didn't do anything? So you let him die?!" He clenched his fists at his side and glared at me. "Tch. Why would I let the brat die?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Mikasa spoke back up. "Because, you dick! You don't care about anyone except yourself! All you care about is having sex, money and beating people like Eren up who already go through shit at home!" My eyes widened a little bit when she said 'at home'. I sat up in my chair. "At home? What do you mean by that?" Armin quickly recovered whatever the hell Mikasa was talking about. "U-uh, nothing! S-she meant at school, right?" She looked and her with wide blue eyes and she nodded. "At school, not at home."

"Is he alive? I swear to god if he's dead I'll fucking kill you." Mikasa said, grabbing the collar of my shirt. I slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me, you filthy brat. Yes, he's alive. The nurse told me before you lunatics barged into the room." They all sighed of relief. "I c-can't believe this... I-I hope he's okay.." Armin mumbled and hugged Mikasa. She hugged him back and whispered something, which I didn't hear, or care about. 

"Well, I'm leaving. Tell the brat to get better or whatever." I got up and left. I got in my car and laid my head on the steering wheel.  _Fucking Eren Jaeger. Why do I care so much about that stupid brat?_ I turned my car on and left the hospital.

**Eren POV**

I woke up to a white room again and sighed. "Eren! I'm glad you're awake." A doctor in the room said. "You started bleeding from the mouth and nurses had to rush you into the ER to find out what happened. We're unsure what happened, but your vital signs are all perfectly normal, so we're going to let you go." I sighed of relief. "Thank you.." I mumbled and he nodded and left. I got up and put my clothes on and left.

**_/ Time Skip to Monday Morning/_ **

I sprung up out of bed, breathing heavily.  _I had **that** nightmare again. _I sighed and chose my [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/back_to_school/set?id=205971499) for today and put it on. I went in the bathroom and stared at the mirror. I still had a bruise under my eye and a fading black eye. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair to the best of my ability and left the bathroom. I went downstairs and quickly made breakfast and left. 

I walked into my AP Environmental Science class and plastered a smile on my face and sat down. Mikasa gave me a worried look but recovered it with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" She whispered to me, crossing her legs. I let out a deep breathe and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm good! How are you?" She looked at me for a moment before speaking again. "I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?" I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Just had a rough weekend, that's all." She nodded and we turned back to Miss. Hanji. 

She assigned partners, and of course I got Mikasa. "Find things we can do things as individuals and find ways to work together to lessen the detrimental impacts of billions of people. You can choose between air quality, water quality, the effects of climate change, and many others." Miss Hanji said and everyone groaned but nodded. Me and Mikasa started working.

We were about 40 minutes into the project when Mikasa suddenly startled me with a question. "Did Levi do anything to you?" I stopped, hearing his name. "N-no, why?" I mumbled out. "You're always scared of him and he doesn't exactly like being in your presence either." I cringed at the last part but quickly smiled. "Not many people like being near me." I whispered. She was about to say something but I turned back to our project and kept working. 

We finished as the bell rung and quickly turned it in on Google Classroom with a sigh. She quickly hugged me as we parted ways. She shouted "Bye, Eren!" I smiled and waved back to her. I made my way to the Gym for PE and quickly changed in the locker room. I looked around the room and saw a blonde with blue eyes, stretching by herself. I ran over to her.

"Annie!" I said, louder than I meant to. She looked at me and nodded. "Hey, Eren." I smiled and started stretching with her. "I didn't see you the first day, probably because I was alone." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow and that but chose to ignore it.

"Are you gay?" She randomly asks. I freeze and my eyes widen. "W-what?" I stutter. "Are you gay?" She repeats with a monotone. I blush and slightly nod. "Y-yes, w-why do you ask?" She shrugged. "Just wondering." 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

PE went by pretty fast as I stuck with Annie, talking about life and school and other stuff. The bell rung and she waved at me and I went to my next class. Health Science... the class I share with..  _Levi._ I sigh and drop my head down as I enter the classroom and quickly made my way to the back and sat down. I heard snickering and I looked up to find Levi and his friends staring at me and making jokes. "

"Why are you wearing a girls top and pants?" Levi spat. I blushed and quickly looked down. "B-bec-" I tried, but one of his friends interrupted me. "Because he's a cross-dressing fag. He probably stole it from his sister." He snickered and soon after, Levi and the other one followed. I flinched at hearing Levi laugh at my demise but I just wrapped my jacket around my head and set my head down on my desk. I felt my head being lifted up and I soon was staring into deep steel blue eyes. My face flushed as he looked directly at me.

"Aw, poor little brat can't take a joke?" He asked, his voice low. I swallowed and looked down. "I-It just was-" I was cut off, yet again, by the bell. I sighed of relief as Levi and his friends made their way back to their spot in the room and sat down. Mrs. Everett walked to the front of class and began talking

"Alright, settle down. You will pair up again, in class and after school to do your project. There has been a problem with the system, so the due date is pushed back until Friday." Everyone sighed of relief except for Levi. His eyes were slanted and he groaned. "Of course I have to spend more fucking time with the fag." I winced as a few people in the classroom chuckled and Levi smirked at his success. "Ackerman! Do not say those things or I will have to send you to the office, got it?" He rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

Everyone got into their seats and Levi sat in the chair next to me, but scooted a little further away. I spoke up quietly. "Y-you don't have to do anything. You can go back and t-talk to your friends. I'll d-do all the work. You a-already have to s-suffer by being near a f-fag." Levi stared at me and his mouth opened to say something but after a few moments he closed it and got up and went to his friends.

I finished a few slides with 5 minutes left of class and decided it was enough for today. I closed the Chromebook and returned it back to the rack. I went back to my seat and pulled out one of my favorite books and started reading. As soon as it started getting good, the bell rang and I sighed. I turned around and put my folders from this class into my backpack and grabbed it and slipped it on and turned around, only to meet those same eyes again.

I froze in place as he looked me up and down and then broke the silence. "Well?" He crossed his arms as I was confused.  _Oh, the project._ "I-I finished a few slides, but there's still more left-" I quickly held my hands out before he could say anything. "b-but don't worry, I'll do the rest at home." I reassured him with a smile. "Tch. I'm not letting you get all the credit. Meet me at my house at the same time after school.  _Don't_ be late." He left and I quickly followed, making my way to my next class.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I walked into my Spanish class (I couldn't take German since I'm fluent in it) and looked for Armin. He was in the back corner, sitting behind.. _horse face_  and Marco.I smiled at him and walked over and sat in the seat beside him. "H-hi Armin. Hi Marco." Armin smiled back at me. He was about to say something but  _horse face_ interrupted him. "What about me, Gayger?" I rolled my eyes. "Neigh, horse face." Armin and Marco giggled while Jean just glared at me. "How have you been?" Armin asked with his head tilted a little bit and eyes wide. "Eh, I'm fine, I guess? Just... busy, ya know?" He nodded and our teacher walked in. 

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Miss.Rodrigues y voy a ser tu profesora de español para el resto del semestre. Revisaremos los verbos básicos, como ser, bailar, cantar, y muchas otras cosas! Hoy que vamos a empezar con un saludo y familiar versus formal!" She said with a huge smile plastered across her face. Everyone looked around the room, faces very confused and in shock. The teacher laughed and spoke in English.

"I said.. Hello! My name is Miss. Rodrigues and I will be your Spanish teacher for the rest of the semester! We will go over basic verbs such as to be, to dance, to sing, and many other things! Today we will start with greetings and familiar versus formal!" Everyone let out a "Ohhhh." and nodded.

"So lets get started. Listos?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that chapter was so shitty and took so long to publish. I will work harder. Please continue supporting me! Also, don't forget to tell me if something is wrong/ doesn't make sense!  
> Merry Christmas! SN: Listos means ready.  
> Fighting!


	5. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR 3000 HITS! I would've NEVER thought that my first fanfiction I've ever written would even get 10 hits!/ PLEASE READ CHAPTER NOTES / IM BACK FROM WRITERS BLOCK. JUST READ IT. IM SORRY IM LATE.  
> Levi and Eren interact a little more. :-) Also, Armin, Eren, Marco and Jean interact and talk a lot. Enjoy! <3

**Eren POV**

We were split up into four groups to practice a few greetings and other sayings we learned, so of course, It was Armin, Jean, Marco and I. "So Eren. Got anyone you have your eye on?" A pair of steel grey-ish eyes appeared in my head as Jean snickered. Marco and Armin looked at me to see what I would say and I just looked down. I could feel my ears tingling. "No. Why?" Jean scoffed. "Yeah, right. Your ears always turn pink when you're lying." I groaned and covered my ears. "Fuck off. It's none of your business."

Armin turned to me with wide eyes. "So you do like someone? Who?" But before I could say something, Miss. Rodrigues spoke up. "Alright everyone. Please turn in your papers!" Jean cursed under his breath and the rest of us turned it in. Jean silently went up and turned in his paper, which I presume was blank.

We sat back down as Jean glared at Armin. "So, do you have anyone in your sight?" The blonde's cheeks turned pink and he let out a small smile. "Y-yeah. His name is Erwin. He's really sweet and nice to me and I think he likes me. He gave me his phone number too." Me and Marco both smiled and congratulated him. Jean whistled and leaned back in his chair. "Finally, Armin is about to get laid soon." Armin's eyes widened and he turned as red as a tomato. "J-Jean! Don't say that! Ugh. You're so embarrassing." We all laughed at Armins demise as he stared off into the distance.

"So how is your relationship?" I asked Jean and Marco. Their faces both drained of color and their eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "Y-you k-knew!?!" Jean asked. I sat back and laughed. "Nope, but thanks for just confirming it." Jean glared at me. "You piece of shit!" I laughed and Armin giggled as well, and even Marco smiled. "I-it's going good. He's really sweet and treats me right. Plus he gives the best cuddles." Marco mumbled. Armin and I smiled brightly. "Aw, you both are so cute. But please no PDA" I said, smiling. Jean leaned in and kissed Marco on the cheek, causing him to blush and me to groan.

"Jaeger, if you don't tell me now I'-" *  ** _Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep *_** Saved by the bell, literally. I thanked whatever higher being and made my way to my next class. I got there early so there was barely anyone in there, so I just sat in the back corner where no one was. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I heard a low deep voice and I froze.  _Levi is in another one of my classes?_ I heard a high-pitched giggle and looked up. Petra was all over Levi, smiling and twirling her hair. I felt my heart start beating fast and looked away. Of course he's with Petra.  _Why am I getting jealous?_  I sighed and started rubbing my eyes and set my head down only to hear the voice again.

"Oh, if it isn't the brat." I froze again, not knowing what to do. "Are you fucking deaf? Don't ignore me." I looked up and he raised an eyebrow but went back slanted. "W-what? Is there something on my face?" I mumbled. "How did you get that, brat?" He barked. I tilted my head. "W-what do you mean?" He scoffed and pulled out his phone and turned it to selfie mode and I looked at myself. 

 _Shit. The bruise that da-Grisha gave me when I got home got wiped off._ "U-Uh. I have to go." I quickly grabbed my makeup bag and ran out of the classroom. The teacher walking down the hall looked at me. "Where are you going?" I stopped. "I-I have to use the restroom. I didn't have time." He nodded his head. "Be back in 3 minutes or I'm sending someone to come and get you." I nodded and scurried to the bathroom.

I quickly applied the makeup and looked in the mirror. It was not visible anymore but there was blood starting to seep through the side of my shirt. I quickly ran in the stall and closed the door behind me, forgetting to lock it and took my shirt off. The wound from dad's alcohol outbreaks was bleeding and needed re-bandaging. "Shit." I exclaimed. I heard footsteps come into the bathroom but I was too focused on where I could find bandages and not give myself any more attention than I already have. The stall opened and I turned my head and I was met with steel grey-ish eyes. I gasped out loud.

"Listen brat, I don't know what the fuck is taking you so long-" He looked me up and down and his eyes widened  before his original slanted gaze returned. I realized my shirt was off and pink flooded my face as I tried to cover my chest. "Why are you bleeding?" He asked, obviously annoyed. "Uh, no reason." He got closer and I flushed. "Stop giving me that bullshit, Jaeger." I rolled my eyes and let out a dry scoff. "I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled. "Now, If you excuse me I have to-" I said, getting up and walking passed him as I was slammed against the wall and let out a girly squeak.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me." I grunted. "Why do you act like this? Stop acting like you actually care about me. Go fuck Petra or something."

His eyes widened. "What the fuck Jaeger? Fuck Petra? What makes you think we're together?" He spat. "Well, I don't know. Could it be the fact that she's all over you, grinding, flirting and trying to kiss you? Or maybe the fact that she says you're hers to _anyone_ and I mean  _anyone_ with any interests in you." He put his hands on his hips and glared at me. "And I have I ever returned any of them?" I thought about it for a second and shook my head. "But that doesn't mean you are not together. I bet you were planning on having sex with her after school, weren't you?" 

He grabbed me by my collar and pushed me harder against the wall. "Don't ever say shit like that or estimate something as shitty as that, got it?" I rolled my eyes. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up like all of your other fucking friends? Are you gonna break me until I cant move? Huh? Because newsflash: I'm already FUCKING USED TO IT! So don't try and give me that dumb shit. You can beat me up but it wont fucking change a thing. It's not like this is new to me. You might think you're all special because you're the most popular guy in school and the Captain of the football team but that doesn't mean absolute  _shit_ in my book! You're just like the other jocks who pick on smaller guys because you  _KNOW_ they won't do anything, so fuck off already!" I didn't there were tears coming out of my eyes until I felt a hand on my chin, tilting my head up and my tears quickly wiped away. 

"I'm not like the other guys, Eren. I get pissed off sometimes just like you do, so I have to take it out on someone and that someone just happens to be you. But I didn't know it hurt you this bad. I'm sorry." I blushed as I could feel his breathe on my lips and our crotches grinding slightly. I let out a slight moan and my eyes widened.

His eyes moved down to my lips and I blushed. "I tripped and fell." I muttered. He let out a dry laugh. "Don't fucking lie to me, fag." I swallowed as I felt his eyes stare into my soul. "I fell on glass. That's the truth. And stop pretending like you actually care, you dick." I moved out of his arms and swung the bathroom door open and left, leaving a very confused Levi still in there.

I ran to the nurses office. The nurse turned and smiled at me. "Hello, Mr. Jaeger." I smiled back. "Hey. Do you happen to have any bandages to stop blood? I'm asking for a friend. Also a shirt?" She thought for a moment then went in the back to retrieve it. I stared at the walls and sighed.  _Why am I still alive? Why can't Grisha fucking put me out of my misery? Evil piece of shit._ I pushed the thought out of my mind as she walked back with a roll of a bandage and a long black shirt in her hand.

"Here you go!" I bowed slightly. "Thank you and have a great day!" I said as I waved and left the room. I quickly put the bandage on while in the hallway to prevent missing more class. I slipped on the shirt and it was comfy and went down to my knees. I walk-sprinted my way back  to class and burst through the door. "Which means that we're li-" The teacher stopped as I walked in and everyone's eyes were on me. I looked around and saw Levi glaring at me from across the room. "Nice to have you back, Eren." I nodded and I quickly made it back to my seat.

"Does anyone ever think about what actually happens when you feel trapped or isolated?" Mr. Dunn asked. I raised my hand slowly. "Yes, Jaeger?" Everyone turned to look at me again and I gulped. "It feels like all of your oxygen is taken out of your body. Like you just stopped living and everyone else does not care. Your chest feels so heavy that you can barely breathe and you feel like there's thousands of pounds on you, crushing you slowly but surely until you slowly break down and stop living. Like you got shot with a gun and you're bleeding out and calling out for help but there's no one coming and you  _know_ no one is going to come."

The entire class was staring at me with wide eyes, including Coach Dunn and Levi. Levi was in shock and confusion by the way he looked at me. I flushed and slid down in my seat. "I-I mean, I'm just guessing." Dunn spoke up, louder than I thought he would. "Well hell, Jaeger. That's a damn crazy way of explaining it." My cheeks tinted with pink but he went on with teaching. A lot more weird questions about how we weird it is that we live on a rock and pet furry little creatures and do we ever look at a flower and just cry (A/N: He  _actually_ asks us those things.)  later, the bell rung and I quickly rushed out and met with Armin. 

"Eren!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I let out a laugh. I glanced beside him and saw Levi at his lockers glaring daggers into Armins back. His eyes met with mine and he let out a "Tch." and went somewhere behind me. I shrugged it off as nothing and kept talking to Armin. "So, I have  _another_ class with Levi." I sighed, leaning on my lockers.

"Wait, why is that bad? Wait- Do you like Levi?" He blurted out. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No, why would you say that?" I felt my ears tingling and hoped he wouldn't notice, but he did.  He squealed "You're lying! You do like Levi! Erennn!" I groaned and put my hand over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, Ar! I don't even know if I do or not. I mean, yes he's sexy as fuck and his voice makes me tremble but he's the captain of the football team. You really think a _straight_ football team captain would go out with someone like me?" I laughed and shook my head. "Not a chance, plus he's going out with Petra. So even if I do like him, it doesn't matter." I sighed and he went through his locker. I heard a familiar voice behind me speak.

"Huh? Who likes me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being absent. I don't deserve all your love. Just everything from Trump officially becoming president to learning Korean to School work. BUT! Kudos and Comments keep me smiling and I haven't smiled today. So, please leave them! Especially comments, I love hearing your feedback, even if you want to tell me how much you hate me, please comment! I love you  
> I will update sooner I promise!  
> \- Jordan


	6. Moving On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would update waaay sooner! Anyways, Eren tries to move on (or actually moves on?? who knows) in this chapter, also Levi x Eren interaction again. This is for my author buddy!~ I love you.
> 
> ALSO, THANK YOU FOR 3.3k!!! AAAAA!

**Eren POV**

 

 

My entire body shivered at the voice and I turned around to meet, none other than, Levi Ackerman. "U-uh. We were just talking about how uh.. popular you are and how everyone likes you." He scoffed. "Yeah, right. Tell your lover to stop hiding behind you." I tilted my head. I looked behind me and saw Armin and turned back, giggling. "A-ah, my s-stomach hurts. Y-you thought I was dating him? H-he's just a friend." I straightened up and let out of breathe and wiped my tears. "Phew, that was great." He glared at me. "So tell me what you were actually talking about or I'll make you." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Yeah, and how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He quickly grabbed my wrist and drug me into the bathroom. "Fuck, l-let go you ass! You're hurting m-" He finally let my wrist go after we were in the bathroom and he was against the exit door.

"Don't be a fucking brat and I wouldn't have to drag you here." He spat. I rolled my eyes. "Just let me out,  _Levi._ " One of the stalls opened behind us and I turned to see and hear a tall, brown haired, blue eyed  _really hot_ guy. "If he's asking you to let him out, you should let him." Levi rolled his eyes and barked as he left. "Tch, what the fuck ever." I turned back around to look at him.

"Thanks.....?" I don't know his name. "Michael." He spoke in his soft voice. I smiled. "Hi, Michael. I'm Eren." He looked me up and down with a grin on his face. "You're really cute, you know that?" I could feel my face turning red as I looked down. "T-thanks. You're h-hot." I choke out.  _Did I just say that out loud?_ I covered my mouth and glared at him with wide eyes. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked. His smile got bigger as he nodded. "You should give me your number so we can hang out sometime, cutie." I flushed again but gave him my number. 

**_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ **

"Well, I'll see you later?" He said with the same smile on his face. I nodded and we left the bathroom, separating to go to our classes. I made my way to Photography and sat down where everyone wasn't. "Eren!" I looked up and saw Michael. I smiled and waved him over. "Hey, This is a coincidence." He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad that you're here. Now we can be _partners!"_ The way he said partners made my face flushed as I just nodded.

The teacher came in and told us the stuff we were supposed to be doing so we got started. I was drying a negative when I felt hands wrap around my waist. Michael stared down at me with a grin on his face and my vision went behind him to someone staring into the room.  _L-Levi._ His piercing eyes were glaring into Michael's back and squinted when he saw me. I removed myself from his arms and went to the dark room to make more negatives and positives.

The class was a pretty small class, so I was the only one using the dark room. I heard the rotating door, but couldn't see who it was. I turned around and I was pushed to the wall with a gasp, as I felt warm lips touch mine. I was shocked at first but slowly started kissing back. I felt his hands grasp my ass and I moaned into the kiss. We both pulled away and I felt his lips on my neck, sucking and biting. "A-ah, M-Michael.." I mumbled. Levi popped into my mind, and I started feeling guilty. But I slowly forgot about it after I felt his tongue graze across my neck and I moaned as he pulled back. 

"You're so fucking cute. I hope that left a hickey." I chuckled and nodded. "T-thank you. B-but why?" I heard him chuckle as well before he spoke up. "Because, you're single and I think you're cute. We should hook up soon, if you want." I blushed and nodded. He took out out his phone and put my number in it. "So, _Eren.._. I'll see you later, won't I?" He left the room, not before smacking my butt, and I continued to work on my positives. After I was finished, I left the room and went to go check and dry them. I set them on the drying rack and left the room to get a drink. I saw Levi standing at the end of the hallway with someone pushed up against the wall. I walked closer and saw that it was Petra. They were ferociously making out against a wall, with his hand up her skirt. My heart dropped to my stomach and my eyes widened the furthest they've ever gone. _My heart is hurting._   _Why do I even care.. It's not like we're dating._

I cleared my throat and the two pulled off each other. Levi sighed with his hand over his face. "Fuck off, can't you see we're do-" He stopped and his eyes widened a little as he saw me. Petra grinned devilishly and put her hands on her hips and walked closer to me. "Fuck off, fag. Can't you see I'm busy?" My eyes widened out of shock. "I've seen you staring  and blushing at Levi, you _fag._ This is proof that he's mine! You won't convert him to be gay!"

Her hand raised and I felt a sudden pain go through my cheek and into the rest of my body. The impact got me off guard and I went tumbling to the ground. I stared up at her, holding my cheek. I could see Levi's eyes, they were wider than I've ever seen them. Levi spoke up, "Petra, sto-" but Petra interrupted him. "Shut up, Levi! I'm just giving this faggot what he deserves!" She swung her leg into my stomach and my entire body twitched at the pain. She kept going repeatedly, yelling out more profanities.

"P-Please, P-Petr..a S-stop" She gave three more kicks, the last one being the hardest. I heard a crack and let out a cry of pain and I could feel one of my ribs breaking. She quickly turned away and walked down the hall. Tears were flowing from my eyes, and I slowly got up. Levi was still in shock but had a look of, _worry?_ on his face. "Eren." He breathed out. I tried to hold in my tears but I couldn't. I quickly ran to the bathroom and into a stall and locked it. I sobbed as I sat down on the seat, bringing my knees to my chest. I could feel the blood on my shirt, but I was in too much pain to do something about it. I heard the door to the bathroom fly open and footsteps rushed to my stall.

"Eren, open the fucking door, or I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!" My breath hitched as I heard his voice. He's never had any trace of worry in his voice before today. "N-no. G-go a-w-way." I cried out, clutching my stomach. "Eren,  _please._ " I got up and unlocked the stall and sat back down. He looked down at me with the same eyes. "I'm sorry, Eren." I felt him pull me into a hug, which caused me to gasp.

He  _never_ hugs anyone.. Let alone someone who is gay. I sniffled as he pulled back a few seconds later and I whimpered at the loss. His eyes traveled to my neck as his eyes widened.

His hands curled into fists. "Who the _fuck_ gave you that?" I was confused first but then he pointed at something on my neck.  _Michael  did indeed leave a hickey._  I smiled and shook my head."It doesn't matter, right? I'm just a fag to you." He gritted his teeth and grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me up, a few inches away from him. "Just  _fucking_ tell me." I scooted back and sat down. "The new guy, Michael. He was here earlier.." His fists squeezed tighter and I could feel the anger coming off of him. "You're already letting the new guy fuck you, huh?" My face burned red with anger as I stood up and got in his face. "Are you calling me a  _slut?_ " The word made Grisha flash in my mind, yelling at me and calling me a slut before he beats the shit out of me physically and emotionally.

He tried to say something but I wasn't done talking. "Huh?! Is that all I am to you? Is that how you see me? As a  _slut?_ I am free to makeout with or hook up with whoever the fuck I want!" He opened his mouth but I kept talking. "Don't act like you weren't going to fuck Petra tonight, you fucking hypocrite!" I yelled. "Eren, I-" _No Levi. No._ "Don't  _ever_ talk to me again. I hate you." His eyes widened but I pushed him out of the way and ran out of the bathroom.

**_~ Time Skip to End of Last Block ~_ **

I excused myself and went outside the classroom and started a healing spell. I quickly felt a sharp pang go through my body, as my entire body was rejuvenated.  I  sighed and I changed shirts and went back in the class. I was too focused on everything that happened earlier today that I couldn't focus on my work. How could he? How could he just call me a slut just like that? I let my brain travel to Michael and I smiled a bit.

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_ **

I sighed of relief and left the classroom, heading straight to my locker. I heard a deep voice from behind me while I was unloading my books. "Hey, cutie." I turned around to see Michael staring down at me with a bright smile on his face. It quickly made all of the stress on my shoulders fall off.

"Hey." I said, blushing a little. "So, you coming to my place? I promise I'll be gentle." He said, leaning in closer. I looked to my side and saw Levi standing about 5 feet away at his locker with his fist balled up. _He heard all of that, didn't he?_  I quickly averted my gaze after a few seconds and nodded. "Y-yeah. Do you wanna go now?" I asked. He nodded and I finished putting the rest of my stuff into my locker and we left and this time I didn't turn back.

_~ Skip to Michael's house. ~_

Once we were through the front door, he started kissing me all the way to his bedroom. His tongue fought with mine as his hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to him. He pushed me on the bed and we kept going at it, grinding our crotches together, moaning into the kiss. He took off my shirt and started kissing down my body as I gripped the sheets. "A-ah.. Michael..." He licked up my chest and came back to eye level.   _I..don't feel anything.._ I pulled apart and sighed as he looked up at me. 

"You don't feel anything either, do you?" I was surprised at him suddenly speaking up, but I shook my head awkwardly. "N-nah.." He smiled and handed me my shirt, which I put on. "Good. I'm thinking we're better as friends than fuck buddies or lovers." I nodded as we both got off the bed. "So, see you tomorrow?" I nodded and waved as I left out the front door. 

I made my way to a coffee shop nearby and went in. The place was nice and new and I smiled at the aroma. The last person in line had left and the server went back in the kitchen. I got on my phone and scrolled through twitter as I waited.

 _Huh? Twice is releasing a new album?! Lane 2?! But we just got 'TT'!_ I smiled as I thought of my favorite member.  _Sana._ Her beautiful yet adorable hamster face had me mesmerized. (A/N: Yes, I had to put my own personal  interests in here.)

"Welcome to Solar's cafe-" My eyes widened and I looked up and met the same cold eyes. "Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that last almost sexual part scare you? Good. it'll be LevixEren (or Single Eren) soon.  
> I don't know if I should do Levi's POV at all or just stick with Erens, because its personally hard to write Levi's POV..  
> Also, I keep forgetting the order of his classes, so... oops..
> 
> TELL ME ABOUT ANY MISTAKES!!~


	7. Shit Happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks with Levi and deals with bullies again. Armin saves the day (?).

**Eren POV**

  
"L-Levi.." I averted my gaze to the menu but turned back to face him. "Cotton candy frappe, please." He opened his mouth but closed it and worked on the tablet. I took out my wallet and gave him a $5. He shook his head. "I'm paying for this, Eren. Just go sit down." I shook my head. "I can pay for my own stuff." He glared at me and I shivered. I nodded quickly and ran to a small booth and waited.  _You're a joke, Eren. He's just using you._ I shook my head and tried to get rid of the voices but they wouldn't go.  _You're useless. Why are you still here, you worthless piece of shit?_ I sighed as the voices kept going on and on.

A few minutes passed and my drink was set on the table and Levi sat in the booth. I looked up and my cheeks turned red. "U-uh, why are you here?" Levi crossed his legs and put his hair into a ponytail. (A/N: Levi has long black hair.) I blushed again and looked away. _Damnit, why does he have to be so hot?_

"Because, if we're going to be working together, I might as well learn something about you, even though I'd much rather not be here with a fag like you." I winced but nodded. I drunk my drink slowly, looking out the window.  _He's right. You're just a fag. No one cares._ "So? You're not even going to tell me anything? Tch. I'm wasting the time that I could be hooking up with Petra or some other bitch on you. A mistake on my part." I reached in my pocket and took out a $15 and dropped it on the table as a tip and ran out.

My feet were going their fastest, and I could feel my heart, burning in my throat as I kept running.  _No one cares, Eren. Go die. No one would even care._ I felt my chest get tight as I ran into the park. My entire body was sweating as I pushed my body to its limit. I felt myself collapse on the grass, breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. "Eren." I turned around to see Levi, standing over me, breathing heavily also with sweat running down his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, p-please don't- I know I've been a bad boy, I'm so-" I felt my body shaking as I stared into Levi's eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I quickly shook my head. "Nothing, Im s-sorry, sorr-" I stopped as familiar faces came into view, Levi's friends. "Well, well, well. We decide to come tell Levi something and look who's bothering him. The neighborhood faggot. You can't get saved from teachers now." The taller brunette said. The tall blonde one (A/N: Not Erwin) came up behind me and held my hands down. I struggled to move as the brunette sat on top of me. "You're gonna pay for what you did to him, _fag."_ He hissed.

His fists slammed down into my face, and pain instantly shot through my body. "P-please, s-stop." I whimpered. The guy on top of me just kept laughing and kept punching. I could feel blood running down my face and out of my nose. I cried out in pain, but It didn't make any affect on them. The punches turned into kicks in my side, knocking the breathe out of me with each kick. I felt blood rise up in my throat and I started choking on it. I spat the blood out onto my chin and shirt and the guy of me gave me a face if disgust and both of Levi's friends got off of me. I continued to cough up blood, on my side as a puddle of blood surrounded my head. I looked up as the two guys walked away and Levi stood there. I stared up at him with tears in my eyes and blood dripping all down my face. He stared down at me with  _regret...?_ in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and knelt down. I flinched, preparing myself for a hit that never came. "I....This wasn't supposed to happen.." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

I broke down, in that moment. I don't know why. I curled up on my side, balling until I could barely see. My body was in so much  _pain._ My eyes widened as my shirt stained with blood, and the grass around my torso turned dark-red. I lifted myself up, almost falling trying to contain my balance, while Levi watched. "I-I'm s-so-rry for n-not being d-dead yet" I mumbled as I turned my back on him, walking in the opposite direction. My entire body shivered when I felt a hand grab my wrist, turning me around. I stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say something, but his mouth just opened and closed, and his grip on me loosened. I turned back around, and hobbled back to a hidden place in the park. I looked behind me one more time, expecting to see Levi, but he was gone.

I felt my pocket buzz and I took out my phone.

**_A: Hey, Eren._ **

**_E: hey, Ar!! its been a while : < how r u?_ **

**_A: I'm good! I have all A's as always, and you?_ **

**_E: eh.. ok, i guess._ **

**_E: hey, can u.. come pick me up?_ **

**_A: What? Why? Are you okay?!_ **

**_E: just come plz_ **

**_Eren Jaeger sent their Location_ **

**_A: What are you doing at the park?_ **

**_A: Never mind, I'm coming. Don't move._ **

**_E: whtver u say, mom_ **

Armin ran up to me and his eyes widened. "Eren! What happene- Are you okay?! We need to get you to a hospit-" I shook my head. "No, Armin. It's fine. Just take me home. Please." Armin grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. He turned to look and be and pleaded, "No, we have to go to the hospital!" I clenched my fist at my side. "No! We are  _not_ going to the goddamn hospital! That's that!" I yelled. His eyes widened but he nodded and continued driving.

"I...think I'm in love with Levi." He turned to me but quickly focused back on the road. "You're what?! Since when?" I let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Its just his looks. There's no way I'm _actually_ in love with him, right?" I exclaimed, turning to look at him. "Do you think about him?" Armin questioned. "Yes." I blurted out. I covered my face to hide the blush but I knew that it didn't stop it. "This might be real, Eren. Why would it be bad?" My forehead started to sweat and I looked outside. "Uh- No reason." My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, expecting it to be Mikasa.

**_(???-???-????)_ **

**_Unknown: I want to apologize for not saying anything._ **

**_E: what??_ **

**_E: who r u?_ **

**_Unknown: It's me, brat._**   

A shiver went up my spine as I read it. Levi? How the hell did he get my number? Why is he texting me..? Why does he want to  _apologize?_

**_E: levi??_ **

**_L: Who the fuck else?_ **

**_E: why do u want to apologize?? u didnt do anything_ **

**_L: Exactly. I'm sorry for not stopping them. I felt really shitty watching you walk away, with blood staining most of your clothes._ **

**_L: This doesn't change the fact you're still a fag._ **

**_E: still an asshole, who knew?_ **

**_E: lol jk_ **

**_E: not rly but anyways, thank you :)_ **

**_L: Whatever, brat._ **

**_E: oh btw, how tf did u get my #?_ **

**_L: You talk too much, bye for now, brat._ **

I smiled as I could see Levi's smirk while writing that. What if he does care? I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. "What was that all about?" I heard Armin ask. I waved my hand. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He pouted and glanced at me. "Pleeaaasee tell me?~ Pwease?" I rolled my eyes. "Just..texting Levi" I mumbled. His eyes widened. "Levi?! As in, Levi Ackerman?" I let out a groan as I felt my ribs move. "Who else Armin? Who the fuck else would I be talking about?" He raised his hands in defense and put them back on the wheel. "Hey, I didn't know. No need to be rude." I sighed and looked back at him. "Sorry, Ar. Today's just not a good day." He nodded and we both turned our heads to look in front of us. Suddenly, a large deer ran out from the forest on the outside of the road and in front of the car.

"Armin, watch out!" I said, lifting my hand up at the deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is awful. It's short. I let you all down. Sorry I'm an awful Writer. I should give up. I cant even update regularly. I cant even do my school work. I'm a failure. I just want to disappear off of the face of the earth. thank you for 3.9k hits and 190 kudos. I don't deserve any of it. I'm so sorry.


	8. !! * Important * !!

My brother threatens me everyday and calls me a faggot. I get picked on for being one of the only guys who hang out with girls and because they assume that I'm gay. (I am)  
IMPORTANT:  
God, I'm so fucking pissed. My life can't get any better. So early today (March 1), I was drinking water and then I set it on my laptop for a second. I forgot about it after a few minutes, and reached over to grab something and knocked the entire cup of water into my laptop. I freaked the fuck out and dried it with a towel, and then the screen and my laptop turned off (and wouldn't turn back on). So I heated it up with a hair dryer and now it's been upside down for a while on a towel, trying to drain the water out. I'm so angry. I was already writing the next chapter so all of that work is ruined. Let's just all hope my laptop works tomorrow morning because I don't have the money to get a new one. I'm honestly so depressed and in so much stress right now, not only because of this, but because of school and family. I'm honestly contemplating killing myself. I'm sorry about the laptop.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

**No Ones POV (3rd)**

 

A switch flipped in Eren, and he raised his hand at the deer and closed his eyes. The deer flew across the street, landing safely into the woods. "What the fuck just happened!?" Armin yelled, trying to keep the car straight, while looking at Eren and the road. Eren was silent for a few seconds and then he let out a deep breath. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just go home first." Armin shook his head. "No, Eren. Tell me what's going on!" Eren curled his hands into a fist at his side. "Armin, just fucking drop it! I don't want to talk about it!" Armin's eyes widened when they met Erens. "Eren, your eyes..", Eren mumbled. A look of confusion flashed on his face before he pulled down roof mirror and looked at his reflection. His eyes widened out of shock.

Eren's eyes glowed purple, no green, no blue. He quickly averted his gaze outside and ignored Armin. "Don't say another word, Armin. We'll talk about this when he get home." Armin opened his mouth, but after a few seconds he nodded and snapped his mouth closed.

The two friends arrived at Armins house after a few minutes of awkward silence, and glances from Armin to Eren. Armin swung the door opened and made him way into the living room, dropping a few of his things on the couch. "Hey, Armin. What would- Oh! Eren! Hello!" Eren turned and saw Armins grandpa. He gave a polite smile back and bowed slightly. "Hey, Mr. Arlert! " Armin grabbed Erens hand and took me upstairs. "We're going into my room, so if you need anything, call us down!"  Armin shut the door, and locked it, behind him and stared at the taller boy as he sat down on Armins bed. "Please, explain, Eren." He murmured as he laid down on his own bed. Eren began his explanation with a deep sigh.

"A while ago, I started noticing a few things about myself. If I concentrated enough, I could move things with my mind. I thought it was a completely normal thing, it'll one day, I did it in front of my mom. My moms eyes widened and stared into my eyes," Eren said, looking up at the ceiling. "She explained to me that in our family, there was a certain DNA strand that caused some of the women in our family to be Witches. Mom told me that it skipped her moms and her generation, but it had apparently been passed down to me. She went to her mom and got a book that my great witch-Grandmother had and showed me some of the powers. I noticed that I had every single one that my she had, but a few extra. My mom told me that I can't tell anyone about this because it's not safe and they'll try and kill me." Eren finished, looking over at Armin. Armins eyes were wide, but he was nodding.

"S-so, you're a witch?" He blurted out, and covered up his mouth shortly after. Eren let out a giggle fit and eventually calmed. "Yes, Armin. I'm a  _witch._ But you're making it seem like it's a bad thing." Armin shook his head quickly. "N-no, it's just a surprise. I promise I won't tell anyone, though." Eren nodded and sat up on the bed. "So, wanna see some tricks?" Armins eyes widened and blush spread across his face as he nodded frantically. Eren focused his eyes on a book on the table and stared. After a few seconds, the book levitated and Armin let out a gasp. The book floated over into Eren's lap and he turned to his blonde friend with a smile. "T-that was awesome!" He yelled. Eren put his hand over his friends mouth. "Shh, be quiet!" But he smiled anyways. "I...didn't plan on telling you, but I couldn't let us die. I'm sorry."

"I-just can't believe it," Armin admitted. "Yeah.." Eren said, nodding and turning his head. "But can we please talk about something else? I don't really liking talking about this topic.. It's kinda touchy." Eren said, hiding his face. Armin nodded and pulled out a game console controller  and looked at me with a big smile, and I returned it.

**_~Time skip to 8:00pm, Eren's POV~_ **

Armin dropped me off at my house and my breath hitched as I noticed Grishas car and the lights on. I let out a cry but quietly opened the door, hoping he was asleep, but my luck, he wasn't. "Where the fuck have you been?" his slurred voice spoke, walking closer to me. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "It's past school time, you should already be home!" I looked at him and tried to explain myself. "I had to go to A-Armins to get some help with the homework, that's all." I felt a hard, large, cold hand smack me across my face, sending me stumbling backwards. "Sure you were, you worthless piece of shit." I walked backwards, trying to get away from him. "Go make dinner or I'll beat you until you bleed,  _fag._ " I quickly nodded and practically ran into the kitchen, typing an apron around myself and started making dinner.

I laid Grisha's plate down, (Steak, Mac & Cheese, Corn and Mash Potatoes). "It's ready," I notified him. He came and sat down in front of the chair and started eating. "Get the fuck out of my sight," he barked. I grabbed an apple and went upstairs and locked and shut my door. I set the apple down on my bedside table and sighed, hopping onto my bed. I grabbed my laptop and set in my lap. I opened it and a notification from 'Google Classroom' popped up. I groaned,  _More work?_ I was assigned an assignment in one of my classes for a small analysis on a book. "Fuck.. I don't feel like going to the library," I mumbled to myself.

I pushed myself off the bed and fixed my hair and put on a new [outfit.](http://www.polyvore.com/eren_jaeger_outfit_waidh/template?id=1194386) I looked in the mirror and saw my bruised lip and eye but I gave a smile, trying to convince myself to be happy. I threw my backpack on and shoved my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs. Grisha was already in his room, so I didn't have to face him again.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

I pulled into the library parking lot, after about a 15 minute drive. I put my headphones in and blasted Taeyeon's new album, 'My Voice'. The best song on the album, Cover Up of course, came on and a real smile grazed my face. I opened the doors and inhaled. I've always loved the smell of libraries and books. I walked through a few rows, searching for a book when I ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorr-" I looked up and met Levi's eyes. I could feel my eyes practically fall out of my head as blush crossed my face.

"Brat, what are you doing here?" his deep voice asked as he looked me up and down. My face flushed and I looked away for a second. I paused for a second before speaking, "I'm uh, just-"Levi cut me off with a almost inaudible gasp. "Is that from earlier?" I tilted my head, "What?" He shook his head, "Tch. The bruises. Is that from today?" I looked at my feet. "O-oh, yeah....but it's okay, I'm not hurt or anything. I did deserve it, though. Your friends were ri-"

I let out a gasp as Levi pushed me against the bookshelf. I prepared myself for pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw him staring into them. "Don't say that. You didn't deserve it, fucking dumbass. You didn't do shit." I shook my head, "Yes, I did. I keep running into you, I talk to you, I bothered your thing with Petra, I'm just a nuisance. I get it, you don't have to tell me." I gave a sad smile but his facial expressions didn't change. His face got closer to mine and my breath hitched. His eyes were at my lips and he licked his lips. A split second later, he shook his head and pushed himself away from me. 

"Listen, Eren. You need to stop talking to me." My heart dropped to my feet and I held back tears. "W-why?" I choked out. "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" My hallucinations came and Levi was replaced by Grisha. I walked sideways and backwards and tripped, slamming my head on the ground, and all I could remember was Levi standing over me before everything went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, in a large and warm bed. The room smelled like pine, mint and the beach. I looked around the room- it was  _massive._ I looked to my left and saw a trophy. I squinted and the bottom said, "Levi Ackerman - Best Captain," my eyes widened and I sat up and got out of the bed. "H-how did I get here?" I whispered to no one in particular. I peeked through the door before opening it and walking down the beautiful marble stairs. This house was huge and boy was it beautiful. I walked into the living room and looked up at the chandelier.

"Nice, isn't it?" came from a voice behind me. I nearly jumped out of my body, whirling around to face the voice's owner."Levi, don't do that! You almost gave me a h-heart attack. W-wait, why am I here?" I rushed out, all in one breath. Levi let out a 'Tch.' as he crossed his arms. "You blacked out and I didn't feel like taking your stupid ass to the hospital- and I don't even know where you live." I nodded. "But, why was I in your bed? Did we h-" Levi's eyes widened and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Are you fucking  _dumb?_ Of course we did not hook up. I'm not gay, you shitty brat." I whimpered, "I'm not a brat!" Levi grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. "Whatever, brat. Since you're awake, I'm taking you home." I squinted my eyes and it was still dark. "L-Levi, w-what time is it?" I asked, trying to keep the trace of anxiety out of my voice.

"11pm, why?" he questioned, unlocking the car and hopping in. "By the way, get my car dirty, and I'll _murder_ you and make it look like a suicide." I gulped and got in quickly, shutting the door. It was a  _beautiful_ car and the interior was black and leather and there was not one spec of dust to be seen on the inside. "B-because, my dad's go-" I stopped myself, knowing I should stay off this topic. "Your dad is going to what?" Levi's cold monotone replied. I looked out the window and shook my head, "Nothing, forget about it, okay?" He rolled his eyes but gave a small nod. I told him my address and we went off.

The entire car ride was quiet and awkward and the entire time I was just hoping I'd get hit, or magically fall out (not by my own self). He pulled up to my house and stopped the car. "U-uh, thanks for..ya know.. taking me to your house and back home." Levi didn't say anything, just gave a small nod. I got out of his car and started walking. "Brat, wait." Levi's voice caught me by surprise, "Goodnight, shitty brat," he grinned. I could feel myself blush as I nodded. "Y-you too." 

I quietly entered the house and made my way upstairs to my bedroom and laid down, thinking about those beautiful steel blue-grey eyes. I closed my eyes for a good 10 minutes, then I sighed and pulled out my phone and started typing.

**Me: hey, u home safe?**

**_Levi: If you're asking if I'm alive, then yes._ **

**Me: nice to hear. well i just wnt to talk abt what u said earlier**

_**Levi: There's nothing to talk about.** _

**Me: then y r u even talking to me if u hate me?? if u need me to stop talking to u?**

_**Levi: ...** _

_**Levi: I don't hate you.** _

**Me: yes u do!! theres no other explanation for why u bully me and want me to stop talking to u**

_**Levi: Don't assume shit. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about.** _

**Me: then tell me!! why do u hate me!! why cant i talk to u!!  
**

**_Levi: Because. It's dangerous._  
**

**Me: why? u afraid u gonna catch my gayness? is that why u dont want to talk to me? bc im gay??**

**_Levi: I'm not gonna sit here and argue with you over stupid shit. Goodnight._  
**

**Me: no, wait**

**Me: i'm sorry :(**

**Me: please say something**

_**Levi: What do you want?** _

**Me: I just wanna know why you don't like me**

_**Levi: Forget about it, Eren.** _

**Me: no, levi!! i want to know why you hate me!**

**_Levi: I said forget about it, god damnit. Goodnight._  
**

**Me: levi no**

**Me: tell me pls**

**Me: pls**

**Me: come on :(**

**Me: levi....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother is letting me use his laptop, so here I am. TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY AND IM ON SPRING BREAK!! You guys deserve this after how much waiting I've had you do. I love you all so much. Please feel free to dm me on twitter (@greedytaeyeon) or follow and dm me on ig (taengist). Much love,
> 
> Jordan <3


	10. 落ち着く

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while! Your boy has been on a needed vacation and just been doing some school work but I'm back now! Eren and Hanji interract a lil', she protects our baby. Also, **READ THE NOTES AT THE END FOR A FACE REVEAL~** <3

**Eren POV, Tuesday**

 

My eyes fluttered open to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand on the ‘snooze’ button and let out a yelp, holding my throbbing hand against my chest. I stood up and moped all the way to my shower and hopped in. My body flinched back as hot water grazed my bare skin. I let out a moan and ran my fingers through my hair, and down my body. I stared at the bruises on the inside of my thighs and all over my ribs and sighed.  _ **No one could love someone who's broken**. **You're pathetic. You can't even stick up for yourself. Just be the town-dump like you should be, you dirty disgusting fag.**   _I scrubbed hard on my body, trying to wash off all of the touches, hands, and other things that belong to Grisha that has dirtied me. 

I got out of the shower after I cleaned myself, preparing to get ready for school. I picked out a sweater, ripped jeans, a choker, earrings, glasses, black shoes and a beanie. (A/N: Click here to see Erens **[outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218325100) ** <\--) I decided to wear no makeup today, because why not. I made my way downstairs and saw Grisha sitting down, drinking coffee. "Good morning. Sleep well?" his sober voiced asked. It was rare to see him nice,  _sober_ to be exact. He's always been extremely caring while sober but sadly he's drunk most of the time. I nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah, how about you?" I said, trying to make conversation. He sat still for a moment but opened his mouth a few seconds after. "Fine, work is shit, as usual." I was taken back by how casually he spoke to me but I quickly recovered. "Yeah, school too. Well, I'll eat breakfast at school, bye!" I grabbed an apple and headed out the door but Grisha's voice stopped me.

"By the way, Eren. You look great, as usual," he said, staring at me. I couldn't help but smile as it processed in my mind. "T-thanks Dad, bye," I left the house and made my way to school. I just called  _him_ dad. I pulled into one of the few parking lots. I walked up to the doors and opened them. I was met by talking, high pitched giggling, a  _fuck_ ton of cologne and other smells. I groaned as I made my way to my locker and my eyes widened as I read it. "FAGGOT," in red spray paint. **_You deserved it. You're disgusting and don't even deserve to be alive. Listen to them._** I shook my head and ignored the thoughts. Levi and his _fucking_ friends. I sighed as a few people beside me giggled at my demise. I opened it and took all my shit out and shut it, with more power needed I might add, and turned around to go to my class. I was met by a blonde bowl-cut and blue eyes.

"Armin, hey," I smiled, as he had one of his own on his face. "Hey, Eren! How are y-" his sentence stopped when he looked at my locker and he glanced back at me with wide eyes. "E-Eren, I'm sorry-" I shut him up because I didn't feel like hearing anything from him. "It's fine, it's not your fault," I stated, trying to make him forget about it. He sighed but nodded and we quickly moved off the topic and kept talking. "So, you got a boyfriend yet?" I asked, nudging him. His face turned red and he glanced away. "N-no! Wh-hat are you talking about?" he practically stuttered out, as I let out a chuckle. I saw someone way behind Armin and it was Levi. I stared at him and clenched my fist at my side. How dare he have the  _audacity_ to act normal after this 'incident'. I gave Armin my stuff to hold and walked up to Levi.

"So, asshole. You think that shit is  _funny?_ Really? That was low even for  _you._ I knew you were still a self absorbed dick!" I practically  _yelled._ He turned around with his eyes a little wide, but slanted. "What the fuck are you going on about, Jaeger?" he questioned. "You fucking know what you did! Don't even pretend like you and your asshole friends didn't do it. I'm not fucking stupid!" my voice was getting louder, but at this point, I didn't care. His eyebrows slanted and I could feel him getting angry, "That, Levi! I know you did that!" I exclaimed, trying to hold back my tears, pointing at my locker. His eyes, and a few others, turned to glance at my locker. His eyes widened and he stared at the locker.

"Eren, I-" he started. "No, L-Levi! I know you did it. What did I ever do to you, huh? Why do I fucking deserve this?" my broken voice screamed. Tears were already streaming down my face and Levi turned to look at me. His eyes widened again and he stared into my eyes. "G-get out of my way," I cried, running to the bathroom. There was some part of me that was hoping that Levi would grab my wrist and stop me, but it never happened.

After I stopped being an emotional little bitch, I left the bathroom and made my way to first period. (A/N: I've decided not to make Mikasa the typical overprotective bitch like shes portrayed in most fanfictions because I know how annoying it is to the readers!) Mikasa quickly sat up straight in her seat when I walked in, glaring at me. I walked to the back of the room and sat next to her. "What took you so long?" she yawned. "Nothing, just got caught up in school traffic," I told her with a fake smile. She glared at me and squinted her eyes, studying my face. I flinched and rolled my eyes, "Mikasaaa, I'm hungryy." She groaned and shook her head, "You should've eaten before you came, idiot." I couldn't help but let out a laugh and turn back to the teacher, as I heard her voice walk into the room.

"Gooood morning everyone!~" Ms. Zoe announced. The class replied with a groan which made her pout, "Aw, are you not happy to see me?" she asked. "I am! I love this class and you are such a good teacher!" a voice spoke. I turned my head and saw Petra, smiling at Ms. Zoe with the most fake smile I've ever seen. **_And you're not fake? Your shitty self doesn't pretend to be fine after you get the ass-beating you deserve from Grisha? Huh? Answer us, you piece of shit._**  I practically vomited at the fake-ness oozing off of Petra. "That's the spirit, Petra! So! Today, we are going to be continuing what we did last week, so go ahead!" she exclaimed, with a huge grin on her face.

Mikasa and I were working on our project when she suddenly turned to me. "Hey, do you like anyone?" I froze and stared at my Chromebook. "Uh, no.. W-Why?" I chuckled nervously. "Because, you need a girlfriend. I'm tired of you weeping and being lonely," she confessed, giving me a pity smile. "Wow, Kasa. You bitc-" Ms. Zoe cut me off, standing in front of our desks before I could finish. "Now, Eren. Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Mikasa and I looked at each other and started laughing,  _really_ hard. "C-cmon, Ms. Z-Zoe, we all know Eren's gay as fu-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth, as Ms. Zoe had a huge, creepy smile on her face. "Okay, Mikasa, it's time to  _shut up_." I said, with a forced smile. Ms. Zoe let out a cackle and even snorted, "Ah, Levi was right. You are the cutest thing."

(A/N: credit to http://clarissaint.deviantart.com/art/Workouts-Eren-Jaeger-X-Reader-Drabble-629642753!)

I froze and covered up my face with my hands and peeked to look up at her, with my face completely red. "L-Levi said t-that?" I said, a smile approaching my face. Her eyes widened and the creepy smile was back on her face. "AAAAAAHH! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM! I'M GONNA TELL HIM AND THEN HE'LL FAL-" My eyes widened as I saw Petra turn around, with his eyes filled with hatred. I held up my hands, "W-whoa whoa! No, don't tell him! Also, be quiet!" I exclaimed. Petra's fist clenched but she turned back around. I glanced back to Ms. Zoe and the crazy woman was jumping up and down but nodded.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hanji POV

Eren likes Levi! Gahhh, I can't wait to set them up and  ~~watch them fuck and secretly record it in the closet~~ see their cute relationship blossom. I looked at the little cutie and blush was still spread across his face. I cackled and clapped my hands. "Okay, class! Finish up your work!" I walked back to my desk, giggling quietly with all the excitement in me. "Wait until Levi hears this great news!~" I whispered to myself.  ** _SMACK!_** _What the hell was that sound?_ I asked myself, as I looked up. Petra was standing in front of Eren with her hand in the air and Eren's cheek hand a handprint on it and I could see the fear in his cute little green eyes. "Stay away from _my_ Levi or I swear to God I'll make you regret being alive," Petra threatened."Hey, Petra!" I yelled. She turned around and I picked up a book off my desk and threw it at her. "Leave him alone or I'll send you to the principals office, got that?" I barked. She looked surprise but rolled her eyes and stuttered back to her seat. That whore. I don't know why Levi even fucks her. She's like a sponge that doesn't soak up water, useless.

I walked over to Eren and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Eren?" I said to him, glaring at Petra occasionally. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled and looked up at me. I sighed and nodded. "Everyone! Keep working your hardest, okay?" I shouted, looking around the class. Everyone nodded in response and I pet Eren's hair and giggled as I walked back to my desk and sat down. I pulled out my phone and texted the midget himself.

H: LEVI

H: LEVI ARE U THERE

H: LEVI I HAVE GREAT NEWS!!!

L: What the fuck do you want, shitty glasses?

H: EREN LIKES YOU!!!!!

L: What? How the fuck do you know?

H: I said that he was cute, just like you said!!

L: You said  _what?_

H: I'm kidding!!!!!! I told him it was a joke, don't be such a dickwad >:O

L: Whatever. What did he say?

H: THAT'S THE THING!! HE WAS BLUSHING AND ASKED IF YOU REALLY SAID THAT WITH A SMILE ON HIS LITTLE FACE

H: IT WAS SO CUTE U SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!!!

L: I don't even like the kid, so it doesn't matter.

L: There's only 5 minutes of class left, stop texting me. Bye.

H: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  


********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Eren POV**

Mikasa finished her part of the project that she was currently working on and got her stuff up. I quickly finished up my part ,and got all my stuff together. The bell rung and I said bye to Mikasa and tried to leave the class but was stopped by Ms. Zoe. "Eren, let me talk to you for few minutes, pleaaaaase?" I turned around and walked towards her. She was sitting on her desk, staring up at me though her glasses and smile. "If you ever have problems with Petra again, tell me! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," she smiled, grabbing my cheek. I blushed and nodded. "Tha-" I was cut off by someone barging into the room. "Hanji, what are yo-" My eyes widened and I turned around to meet Levi's eyes.

"Eren? What the fuck are you doing here?" his deep, soothing voice asked. Hanji spoke before I did, so I just kept quiet, "Petra decided that she wanted to the bitch she is and slap him and tell him that you're hers and to stay away from her!" she said, with a smile. "Are you gonna do anything about it? Huh, Levi? Are you just gonna let Petra and your friends bully him?" she taunted. "Hanji, shut the fuck up. Eren, do Petra and my friends hurt you when I'm not around?" he asked. I froze and thought about it.  ** _Don't tell him, Eren. He doesn't even care and it wouldn't affect him._** ** _You're a piece of shit anyway, he won't care._** "N-no, Ms. Zoe was just seeing things. I'm fine," I commented with a fake smile. He was quiet for a moment then nodded, "Well, we might as well walk together, since we're going to the same area, brat." I heard Ms. Zoe sigh as we walked away as the '3 minute till class starts' bell rung.

"Do you like anyone, brat?" Levi questioned out of the blue, startling me. "U-uh..yes..?" I blushed, looking away as we walked down the almost empty hallway. "Is it that Michael dude?" his voice spoke. "No. We're just friends, nothing more." I admitted, looking down the hall as we made our way to class. "Who the fuck is 'just friends' with someone they get a hickey from?" he pushed. "I don't know, ask yourself asshole! You're the one who fucks Petra almost every week! What do you call that?" I groaned as I speed-walked to the Gym and made my way inside.

I quickly made my way into the locker room and changed into the uniform, a t-shirt and shorts, and left. I looked around the Gym and finally spotted Annie and went and sat next to her. "Hey, Annie. How are you?" She shrugged and let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess. You don't look too good, though." she admitted. I sighed as well and nodded. "Yeah, today's been a shitty day." I confessed. "Me and Mikasa are almost done on our project though, so that's good." Her eyes widened and she turned to me, almost invisible blush across her face.  _Wait.._

"Do you like Mikasa?!?" I exclaimed, with a huge smile. She put her hand over my mouth and glared at me. "Shut up, Eren." I squealed and clapped my hands together. "T-this is great! Mikasa likes you too, so you-" Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she flinched at my words. She slowly opened her mouth, "S-she does?" I nodded, "Yeah! You should totally go for it." She sat silent for a moment but then nodded.

"Maybe I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 4.6k hits, 31 bookmarks, 101 comments and 215 kudos! Aaahh, you all mean so much to me. I'm a happy boy right now! :> I hope you enjoyed!!~ Wahh! I always say this but, I never thought in a million years that I would write a fanfiction, AND it would have more than 1 hit! I love you all sooo much and each one of you mean a lot to me!  
> Well.. I've noticed a lot of you have been wondering if I'm a guy or a girl (even tho I said it) so I just wanted to share a selfie with everyone!  
> https://ibb.co/k8LgAa


	11. 奇妙なこと | Strange Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END!* I'm sorry it took so long, school has been *horribly* stressful and everything I've done has been messed up and I've had to redo it, it all just sucks. But I hope you enjoy the fluff soon to come ;)

**Eren POV**

 

After my talk about Mikasa with Annie, I made my way to third period, faster than usual because I just want to get this day over with. I waved 'hi' at my best friend, Lola, while walking down the hallway.  ** _Are you sure it isn't because of seeing the people who bully you?  You deserve it, though._** I arrived to Health Science earlier than everyone, and made my way to the back corner and set my head down, looking at the ceiling. I heard Levi and his friends come in the room, and my breath hitched.  _Please don't talk to me. Or bother me. Please._ I heard a voice call my name and I looked up to see Jean. "Ugh, horse-face. What do you want?" I barked. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "You looked like you wanted to die, and if you die I won't have a little shit to pick on," he replied. I let out a small chuckle and nodded, "Good reason, dick. So, what are we doin-" I was interrupted by...Levi?

"Jaeger. If we're doing partners, you're going to be mine. Got it?" Levi stated. "But I'm going to partner with Jean," I tried. "I don't care, he can find a new partner." he said, turning back to his chuckling friends and sitting down. "Fucking hate him," I mumbled. _**But do you really? We both know you want him to ruin your innocence. Even though you're a disgusting whore.**_  Jean nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's definitely an asshole. But you still like him." My face flushed as I turned to Jean. "W-what?! No I don't! W-why does everyone think that?" I groaned, facing towards the teacher as she walked in. "Because," he whispered, "it's obvious.~" The teacher cleared her throat and Jean sat back in his seat and stopped talking.

"Hello, everyone. Today we're going to be getting into groups and starting the vital signs unit! So pick a partner and get with them." I groaned inside as Jean got up from beside me and made his way across the room to find someone. Levi walked over to the seat next to me and plopped down in it, with an amused look on his face. "Aw, you don't look too happy to see me, Jaeger," Levi mocked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Because, I'm not," I said.

"Whatever, just get the instructions and come back," he waved me off. I stood up and slowly walked over to the line of people waiting for instructions. For some reason, I felt eyes on me. I quickly turned my head to see Levi staring at my butt. I felt my face heat up as he looked up and saw me looking at him. He quickly looked away, with blush spread across his nose. I looked back ahead of me and luckily, the line was gone, and I grabbed two copies and made my way back to the seat.

"So, how does my ass look?" I asked with, a huge grin on my face while handing him his copy. His eyes widened and his nose was tinted blush again. "I don't know what you think you saw, but forget it. Let's just get this shit done," he barked. I felt myself smile and studied his face when he looked away. His skin was so pale and smooth, his jawline was sharp enough to kill someone, his nose was straight and small, perfectly fitting his face. And his eyes.  _His eyes._ They were...beautiful. The way they glistened and sparkled in the light, their powerful steel look. His lips were not as big as mine, but they were the perfect size. They were a little plump and had a piercing through them, making them look  _sexy._

"Jaeger, my eyes are up here," Levi stated. I quickly averted my eyes to the paper and tried to stop myself from blushing. "I don't know what y-you're talking about," I beamed. "Anyways, do you want me to do your vital signs first or do you want to go first?" I questioned. "I'll go first so I can show your shitty ass how to do it, okay?" he ordered. I nodded as he finished reading the instructions. "Roll up your sleeve," he commanded. I felt my heart drop to my feet. "W-what?" I choked out. "I said roll up your sleeve, shitty brat," he repeated.  _He's going to see my scars and tell everyone. He'll laugh and tell me I'm pathetic. **Because you are pathetic. Only weak ones cut themselves, you piece of shit.**_

I slowly lifted up my sleeve and winced as the fabric brushed against my cuts. Levi's eyes widened as he stared at my arm, for what felt like forever. "Jaeger, what is that?" Levi questioned. "Nothing, just wrap the cuff around my arm, please," I begged. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it a few seconds after. He wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my arm and slowly pumped it. I felt a few moans involuntarily slip out of my mouth, causing Levi to stiffen. I covered my mouth, blushing and looking at him. 

" ** _Stop._** " He demanded. His voice has never been that  _serious_. I froze at the tone of his voice and looked down. Levi.. _.is hard?_ I blushed and quickly looked away as he finished writing down the data and took off the cuff. He pressed his fingers to the inner side of my elbow, causing my heart to pound. Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump. I could feel my heart beating faster than it's ever, staring down at the table.

"Holy shit, Jaeger. Your heart rate is 145-bpm. That's a shit ton more than it should be," he noted. I shrugged, "I-I don't know why, maybe it's the c-coffee I had this morning?" I lied. He rolled his eyes but wrote down my info and rolled his sleeve up. I wrapped the cuff around his upper arm and placed the stethoscope earpieces in and placed the chestpiece on his inner elbow and squeezed the bulb, causing him to let out a groan. I immediately stopped, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, did I h-hurt you?" I mumbled. He let out a 'Tch,' and shook his head. I squeezed it until the air-pressure was where it was supposed to be, and analyzed the data. I quickly wrote it down and let the air out of the cuff and took it off Levi. I put my fingers on his inner elbow and counted the beats. Ba-dump..Ba-dump..Ba-dump, Ba-dump. "It's been a goddamn minute, are you done?" Levi asked. I flinched and quickly drew my hand off. "I'm sorry, I-I spaced out," I assured him, as I wrote down his bpm. I looked far in front of me and saw Jean silently laughing at me. I felt my fists ball up at my side as I let out a deep breath. "The fuck is your problem, brat?" Levi said. I waved him off, "Nothing, just Jean being a dick," I stated.

The next item for later was in the closet, so me and Levi decided to go get it while everyone continued their work. I went in after him, closing the door behind us. We searched for what we needed and spotted it. On the top shelf. I slowly climbed the shelf, reaching up to the item. "I got it!" I said down to Levi, who wasn't paying attention. I felt my foot slip and I let out a yelp as I fell. I prepared myself for the hard impact of the ground but it never came. Instead, strong arms held me close to a chest in the bridal position. I looked up, blushing as I met Levis eyes. He set me down and gave me a homily, "You need to be more careful, shitty brat." I nodded and his gaze was drawn to my lips. My eyes widened as Levi leaned his head down, coming close to my lips.

My eyes fluttered close until I heard something behind me, moving. I opened my eyes to see Levis head to my right, as he was grabbing something from the shelf behind me, causing me to mentally facepalm.  _W-why was I so willing to give in to his kiss? Did I really think he was going to kiss me?_ I let out an awkward cough as we turned to the door to leave. "Y-you finished getting everything?" I asked. He nodded and swung the door open, quickly walking back to to his table of friends and me back to myself (Jeans horse-face self is still working.)

I got on my phone and scrolled through twitter until I got a direct message. I clicked my messages and... _Levi?_ had messaged me. **'In case we need to discuss projects, my number is 122-408-3027, but don't spam me or I'll kick your ass.'** I felt myself smile at the thought of Levi getting angry and let out a sigh. Jean stood up from his seat and walked over to our table and sat down. "How'd it go with dick-head?" he poked. I shrugged and rested my chin on my hand.

"Fine, we got it done early, so that's good," I noted. He squinted his eyes and stared at me before stopping. "You're lying, something happened," he argued. I glared at him and hissed a warning, "Nothing happened and if you keep bringing this shit up I promise you'll have a broken nose." Jean held his hands up in surrender, "Jesus Christ, you don't have to be an asshole about it," he exclaimed. I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my head on the table. "So, I'm thinking about dating Marco on a date," Jean explained. A small smile appeared on my face as I spoke, "Really? Where?" He shrugged but spoke up, "It sounds basic, but I was thinking that we could watch a movie at my house," he smiled. I cooed and elbowed him,

"So, you're planning to do it?" His eyes widened and blush spread across his cheeks. "S-shut up, dipshit!" he blurted out. I let out a deep sigh after I finished laughing, thinking about Levi as my head was on the table. _Was he really going to kiss me? **Of course not, no one loves you, you're pathetic.**_ _I wonder what his lips feel like, his hands on my bare skin.._  I was so stuck in my thoughts, the bell rung and everyone left, but I didn't. I flinched as hands shook my shoulders, causing me to look up.

"You're going to be late, shitty brat. Go to class," Levi stated. I nodded and packed my stuff into my backpack, swinging it over my shoulders and onto my back. I made my way into Spanish a lot later than everyone else, waving to Levi as I walked in. The door closed at the exact time as the bell rung, causing me to quickly make my way to my sit beside Armin. 

"Eren! I thought you were going to be late or left school!" Armin cheered, smiling at me like an idiot. "Nah, just fell asleep," I reassured him. Marco turned around and smiled at me, "Hi, Eren. How are you?" I shrugged but gave a smile. "I'm fine, today wasn't as bad as other days have been. Jean being a dick like always, though," Marco let out a giggle and Jean groaned. "That's what I like about him," Marco assured me, reaching over to Jeans face and pinching his cheeks lightly. Jean's face turned red, causing me and Armin to giggle ourselves until our Spanish teacher went up to the front.

"Hi, everyone. Today we're going to be going over feminine and masculine nouns. Firstly, does anyone know them?"  _Is it...El.. and La?_ I slowly raised my hand and the teachers eyes lit up and called on me. "Yes, Eren?" I cleared my throat before guessing, "El and La?" The teachers face became plastered with a big smile, nodding her head. "Yes! Good job, Eren!" she exclaimed. I gave a small smile back as Armin whispered a 'Good job!' and Marco gave me a thumbs up.

_Maybe this school year wont be so bad after all._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 I made my way into US. Gov and sat in my seat, waiting for class to start. This is  _by far_ my favorite class. The teacher is really cool and we always discuss topics such as Bigfoot, Earth, Time, If we're all in a simulation, and a lot of other stuff that messes with my brain. I glanced across the room, looking at Petra leaning all over Levis desk, rubbing his arms. My body twitched and I felt my fist curl up at my side. _Why? Why am I getting so jealous?_ Petra turned my way and caught me staring. She put on a evil smile and walking around the desk, sitting in his lap and started to kiss him. I could feel my blood boiling inside my veins. My eyes met Levis and his widened and he pushed Petra off of him. She let out a gasp and stared down at him.

"Don't touch me," he barked. He turned his head towards me, making eye contact with me. Petra followed him and she gritted her teeth and walked over to me. "What do yo-" I tried, but stopped when I felt a hand come, _strongly_ , with a ring, across my face. I felt a little blood come out of the scratch as I touched it and winced. "Stop changing him, faggot! He'll never love you! Stop trying to rape him! He loves **ME!** He's  **MINE!** " she screamed. 

"You're going to _wish_  you didn't to that." I growled, feeling the power flow through my hand. I clenched my fist under the desk and Petra's eyes instantly widened and she clutched her neck, choking and gasping for air. "e-elp! Som...e -lp!" she cried, tears falling down her face. "Whats wrong?" I asked, pretending to be ignorant and to care. "I-I ca-cant br-eathe!" she choked out. I unclenched my fist and she fell to the ground, gasping and taking in oxygen. 

"W-what...the fuck....just happened?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help so please comment your answer: **Do you think I should write more interactions between Eren and his friends, or leave the longer ones for Levi? Let me know!** Anyways, You're probably mad at me because that almost kiss :> but thank you all for the sooo kind messages about my selfie and chapters, especially VenomousAbyss5, Gryfindork69, and others for supporting me.


	12. Power ~ 내 정맥에

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I updated in only 8 DAYS?! You all must be so surprised!  
> Anyways... Bitch Petra... Fluff & Smut between ya boys?!? and Witch talk.

**Eren POV**

 

"W-what...the fuck....just happened?!" Petra yelled, fear in her eyes. I shrugged as everyone stared at her like she was insane. "You did this!" Petra screamed in my face, pointing a finger at me. I leaned back and held my hands up and smirked. "How could I have done that? I've been sitting in my chair the entire time," I gibed. "You....liar! I know you did this to me. I'm not crazy. You're going to pay, you hear me?!" Petra yelled. I rolled my eyes, "Tsk, Tsk. How dare you threaten me. You're making me sad, Petra.." I kept taunting her. "Shut up, fag! Just go die already!" she yelled, _again._ "Petra. If you say anything among those lines one more time, I'm sending you to the principal, got it?" Dunn said, with a serious tone in his voice. She rolled her eyes but went back and sat beside Levi. 

Coach Dunn put on one of his daily "motivational" videos and I sat back and watched. " _You can't connect the dots looking forward. You can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect by themselves in the future."_ I closed my eyes as I focused on my powers. I've been able to control them a lot more than in the past. I can now successfully perform telekinesis, psychokinesis and others I can't really think of right now. A crow popped into my mind as I concentrated on it. It's heartbeat, it's wings, it's feathers. I imagined it slamming into the window, causing blood to splatter all over the window. I turned and looked outside and something caught my eye.

A crow, sitting on the power line directly across the window. A smirk appeared on my face. **_You can't do it. You're weak. I'm you and I know you won't. You don't have the guts._** I shook off the thoughts and  glared at the crow and concentrated, imagining the exact same thing. The crow took flight immediately, flying quickly towards the window. My eyes widened and I felt joy go through my body. It slammed against the window with a  **DDOK** and slid down. Everyone in the class turned to look at the window. I was careful about the blood, letting none appear on the window. I was already dealing with Petra's bullshit, so I didn't need a commotion about the damn crow. The class just laughed it off and called the bird 'stupid', and focused their gaze back on the TV, showing the motivational video. 

 I felt a piece of paper hit me in the head, causing me to turn my gaze to the right side of the room. Levi was smirking with paper wads in front of him and Petra almost-on his lap, laughing. I sighed and continued to watch the video, ignoring them. I felt another one hit me and I felt my blood boil in my veins. I kept trying to ignore them but, yet another one came and hit me.

" **Can you fucking stop before I shove these goddamn paper wads down your throat?"** I stood up and yelled across the room. Levi's and Petra's eyes widened and everyone turned to look at me. I glared at everyone and they flinched and turned back to watch the video. "Sorry, Coach Dunn. I didn't mean to be that loud," I apologized. Him, being the cool teacher he is, just nodded and shook it off.

"Alright, class. We're starting our first documentary. It's called Cowspiracy." He went on to talk about the details and I looked back at Petra and she was on top of Levi, rubbing his chest and thighs. I could feel the jealousy flow through my body, "Can you stop sexually touching Levi? I'd like to keep my appetite," I barked at Petra. She rolled her eyes and gave me the middle finger.

I stood up and grabbed the hall pass and walked out of the room, throwing the door open. I heard Petra's snickers as the door was closing.  _Why am I letting that pathetic bitch get to me?_ I let out a deep sign and kept walking towards the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me and didn't pay attention until I was pushed into a closet with the door closing behind me and the person. "wh-Levi? What the hell are yo-" I was quickly silenced as a pair of lips met mine.

My eyes widened and I felt my entire face turn pink as his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him explore it with his tongue. I moaned into the kiss as he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I heard him also moan into the kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we parted for a few seconds.

"W-why? I thought you h-hated me and you're straight.." I breathed out. He shook his head and started licking my neck. "No, brat. I've had my eyes on your for a while. Mmm, your ass is so **sexy**." He groaned into my neck. "You don't know how long I've waited to taste you.. All I think about is pinning you against my bed and fucking you until you beg for more," he confessed . I blushed, "M-me too..I've always wanted you i-inside me," I slid my hand down to his bulge and started rubbing. He let out a moan and bit down harder on my neck.

"Nnng, L-Levi...More.. I-I want you," I mumbled into his ear. I slid my hand down his pants and starting palming him through his underwear. He set me down and pushed me on my knees. "Let's see what that pretty mouth can do," he grumbled as he slid off his pants and underwear. "God, you're so cute. I want to ruin your innocence so fucking badly," he groaned.

"en.  **Eren!"** A pair of hands shook me and I opened my eyes, staring in Coach Dunn's eyes. "Holy shit. Are you okay?" he blurted out. _It was a dream.. Levi didn't kiss me... It wasn't real.. We didn't..._  "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "N-nothing, class is over, so leave so I can go home and search for Sasquatches," he demanded.I looked down and I had...a problem. I quickly packed up my stuff and ran to the bathroom to adjust. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened.  _My eyes... are purple._ I blinked a few times to see if it was just a hallucination, but it wasn't. I quickly made my way downstairs and to photography. I put my backpack in the cubicle and sat down. 

"Hey, Eren. What's up?" A voice from behind me spoke. I turned my head to see Michael with a big smile on his face. I returned the smile and he let out a gasp as we made eye contact. "Woah! Where did you get those contacts? They look so  _real!"_ he exclaimed, getting closer. I nodded, "I...got them online," I lied. He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "How was your day? Do you feel good?" he asked, looking at me with his sexy blue eyes. I blushed and shrugged. "It was fine, thanks. Yours?" he nodded in response, looking around the room.

"You're such a faggot, Eren, trying to get all over the new guy," a voice came from behind me. I turned to see a guy I've never met. Michael stood up and crossed his arms. "Who are you talking to?" he said in a stern voice. "That fag," the guy said, while pointing at me. Michael went up to him and grabbed the front of the guys shirt and pulled him up. "Don't call him a fag or I'll beat you to a pulp," Michael hissed.  _He's..sticking up for me?_ "I'm not even talking to you, bro. I'm talking to that fag," he looked over Michael's shoulder. Michael lifted up a fist to punch the guy but I stood up and grabbed him. 

"Michael, don't stoop to his level. Just let him call me whatever his wants," I sighed, pulling him away from the guy. The guy rolled his eyes and whispered, "Fags." before walking away. Michael sat back down and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he admitted. I gave him a smile and shook my head, "It's nothing, don't worry." He placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke with a smile, "I'm going to protect you from pieces of shit like that, because that's what friends are for, right?" I nodded and we both took our film to the dark room.

I was struggling to find the right time to expose my test sheet for and I let out a groan. I felt a body come from behind me and press against me and whisper in my ear, "Do you need help?" I felt blush cross my face and I nodded, "I can't find the best time for this goddamn test slip," I confessed. Michael let out a chuckle and looked at my failed exposures and stayed quiet for a minute. "Do 25 seconds with 3 filter and 2 stops down," he suggested. I nodded and he took my earlobe into his mouth and softly bit it, causing me to let out a squeal.

"Michael, quiiiit. Go back to working," I told him. He laughed, but turned back and walked back to his enlarger. I went to the back of the dark room and got out a test slip and set it down under my contact sheet. I set the time for 25 seconds with a number 3 filter, 2 stops down, just like Michael said. It finished exposing and I took it over and set it in the developer. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that has happened today.  _Petra being a bitch, Levi letting her all over him.. Michael taking up for me and actually caring.. Life sucks ass, but's its only going to get harder._  I finished developing, fixing and putting it in the stop bath and went outside to look at it.

It was perfect. I smiled, feeling actually confident for once.  ** _Thanks to Michael, idiot. You're stupid as fuck._** I went in the dark room and wrapped my arms around Michael, who was standing at his enlarger. _"_ It worked, thank you so muchhh~" I cheered. He ruffled my hair and mumbled a 'no problem' and went to develop. I excused myself and went in the bathroom to check what I look like. I quietly opened the door and let it close softly behind me. I walked over to the mirror and checked my hair. 

"es, you're coming over tonight right?" a voice spoke from behind the stalls. I felt my breath hitch and I covered my mouth. "Yes, to have sex. What else would we fucking do, Brianna?" I recognized that voice.  _...:Levi? Who is he on the phone with..?_ I felt bile rise to my throat and I swallowed it and almost gagged from the awful taste. "No, I told you. No kissing or hickeys, I'm not looking for a relationship," Levi barked. "Eren?" I froze, hearing my name. "I'm not gay, why do you even think I'd like that fag?" he said. I felt my stomach tingle and my eyes start to water. "I'm just hanging around him so I can get his trust then break him," he confessed. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I quietly cried. I looked in the mirror and mascara was running all down my face. "No more fucking talking, I'm leaving, goodbye," Levi hissed. I turned around as I heard the stall unlock and was met by Levi's eyes widened farther than I've ever seen them.

"S-so you're just p-pret-tending to be m-my friend so y-you can b-break me?" I sobbed, staring into his eyes. "No, Eren, It's a mi-" "How is it a misunderstanding!? Y-you just blant-taly said it. I can't believe I actually l-liked you," I cried out. Levi's eyes widened and red spread across his face. "Y-you like me?" he mumbled, stepping closer to me. I stepped back against the sink and shook my head. "N-no! I hate you, leave me a-alone," I exclaimed, sobbing like a child. "Eren, please, let me explain," he started but I was tired of his voice. " **Just leave me alone!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs. The mirror behind me cracked, causing me jump backwards, standing up against Levi. "What the absolute fuck?" Levi said, appalled. "I-I have to go," I quickly grabbed the vest off of the table and ran back into my classroom. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down and laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes. I fell into a day-dream and ended up in some, other realm, standing in front of witches. _The_ elder witches to be exact. **"Eren, mi cara nobis sunt non spectant enim a dum nunc. Opes creverunt,"** (A/N: You can translate this if you want, but it's not necessary.) the one without eyes said, in Latin. "Yeah, I've noticed a lot of change in them. I can control them now and more are showing up," I replied, in English. The one on the left, with scars and warts on her face spoke up after. **"Nos satis diu passus. Tempus est enim ut vos perficere Ritum Magni,"** as the words left her mouth, I was left in confusion. "W-what is the _Ritnum Magni_?" I mumbled, looking at the one in the middle.

 **"The Grand Rite is a ritual that must claims the ritual murders of thirteen innocent victims in an annual lunar cycle, which ends with the Hunters Moon, the blood red moon of the month of October. The blood of the victims should wet the ground, so that it is prepared to bear the cloven hoof of the Devil, and no matter how these victims are killed, as long as the witches who plan to complete the Grand Rite take care that thirteen people are brutally killed in the stipulated time frame.This initial phase is the most delicate, because if the thirteen victims are not killed in time, the whole ritual will be canceled."** My eyes widened and I shook my head. The eyeless witch spoke up after her, adding more information.  **"Then, there will be a plague spread throughout this entire city, causing everyone without witchcraft in their blood, or protection by a witch to fall ill and die."** I shook my head rapidly and felt tears coming down my face.

"N-no, I can't do that. I'd never do that!" I exclaimed, looking at them all. " **We are not asking you to do this now, Eren. But you will change in the future, my dear,"** the normal one said. "W-why?" I whimpered. They shook their heads. " **We can not say, that is for you to experience.** " With that, they disappeared and I woke up.

_What now...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger + Fluff/Smut that wasn't real + Eren's heartbreak. I'm so sorry for being such a mean person. But at least it didn't take me 23 days to update! (Also, yes, I have been taking inspiration from the 'Salem', on Netflix) Please leave comments~ I love you all so much. Happy Easter.


	13. Oh, Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning for this chapter* Did I just update in 3 days? AND it's WAY longer??!  
> OH MY GOD. 5000!?!??!? OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!  
> I UPDATED EARLY?!?? AGAIN!??! WAHHH!  
> You guys wanted more interactions with friends, here you go.

* * *

**Eren POV**

 (A/N: enjoy the first time I've written a lot. and in only 2 days~)

The bell rung and I let out a sigh, walking to my locker. I saw Armin standing at my locker, looking around for someone. "Hey, Armin," I said, approaching the back of him. He jumped about ten million feet into the air and turned around with a shocked expression on his face. "J-Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" he exclaimed. I chuckled and pat his shoulder, "I'm sorryyyy. I didn't mean to." Armin nodded but then a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh! Are you gonna come eat pizza with us later tonight? Me and Erwin, Mikasa & Annie, Sasha & Connie, and Jean n' Marco are all going to eat!" Armin explained.  _I haven't hung out in a while.._ "Sure! What time should I be there?" I asked. "Around...7? I think," he paused, "Yeah, 7. Is that good?" he asked, tilting his head. I nodded and put my stuff away and closed my locker. "Well, I'm gonna go home to change and get ready, okay?" I told Armin. He gave me a smile and waved me off, "Bye~".

I opened the school doors and let out a sigh as fresh air went into my lungs. I made my way down the sidewalk in the direction of my house, with earbuds in. My favorite song, "Wee Woo" by Pristin came on and I shouted out the words (probably butchered them too) at the top of my lungs, adding a little dance in there too. "안녕 나는 우리 집의 Princess~ (Hello, I'm the princess of our house!) 아야야야 (Ayayaya) 모험을 좋아해 (I like adventures) 아야야야 (Ayayaya) Hoo~"

I stopped singing when I saw a girl crying in front of a house. There was a big black ball of fur in front of her on the ground. I walked across the street and went up to her and leaned down to meet her face. She was crying, holding a dead cat. Hers, I assume. 

"What happened?" I asked, pouting. She looked up with tears in her eyes and sniffled. "K-k-kitty is dead.." she whimpered. I took the cat into my hands and looked at the girl. "If you say you love her, you'll bring her back," I gave her a shy smile, trying to give her hope. "N-no it won't! S-she's d-dead.." she sniffled, tears falling onto the cat. "Trust me okay? Love is a very powerful thing and if you truly love her, she will feel it and be brought back." She nodded and leaned down beside the cat's ear. 

"I love you kitty.. please come back," she whispered, closing her eyes. I took my familiar out of my pocket ( **A/N: A familiar is is an animal-shaped spirit or minor demon that serves a witch as domestic servant, spy and companion, in addition to helping to bewitch enemies or to divine information.)** and stared at it. It had to sacrifice all of it's life I turned the cat's head towards me and opened its mouth.  I grabbed a hidden spelled knife that I keep in my backpack, in case of anything severe happening. I held the knife up to my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I slit my tongue deeply, causing blood to pour out into the cats mouth. " _Splinter of life, take haste, take hold. Quicken the breath to awaken the soul."_ The cat didn't move so I kept repeating. " _Splinter of life, take haste, take hold. Quicken the breath to awaken the soul!"_ It moved, but fell back into the deep slumber. "Come on!" I screamed, " _Splinter of life, take haste, take hold. Quicken the breath to awaken the soul!"_ The cat's chest starting rising and drawing, causing the girl to squeal.

"K-k-kitty!" she yelled, holding it close to her. "T-thank you Mr...!" she gave me a huge smile, hugging me. I felt my stomach tingle and nodded. The kitty meowed and the little girl fell back, and the cat started licking her face. She giggled and I waved bye, walking back home.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped out of the shower after I cleaned my body, including inside. I put lotion all over my body and brushed my teeth. I got my outfit ready for tonight and laid it on the end of my bed. (A/N: click [here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=220345909) to see Erens outfit.) I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes, falling into a small nap.

My buzzing alarm woke me up as I sighed. 6:30. I have thirty minutes to get ready and get there. I quickly put on my outfit in the bathroom, brushing my teeth as well. I searched through my cabinet and found my eyebrow + eyeshadow kit. I did my eyeshadow and eyebrows and put it away. I switched through different hair styles; down, in a pony, parted. I decided to stick with a man-bun and finished up the extra things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the restaurant right on-time. I was walking up to the hosts when I heard a bunch of voices screaming my name. "Eren! Over here!" I turned to see my friends smiling at me, sitting at a big booth. I returned the smile and quickly walked over. 

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down at the very end of the booth. "You look nice," Marco confessed. "Yeah, you really do!" Armin added, causing everyone at the table to nod in agreement. I smiled and looked down, trying to hide my blush. "Thanks, guys. Now, enough of that fluffy shit, let's talk about couples." I turned to Jean and Marco, who looked at each other and blushed.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked, putting my chin on my hand. Marco's blush deepened and he turned to look at Jean, who cleared his throat. "We're doing good. Marco's a little sore though." he joked, nudging Marco's arm. 

Me, Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie and Jean burst out laughing, causing Marco's face to turn as red as the pizza sauce as he hid his face. "J-Jean! D-don't tell them that," Marco whimpered. A waiter came and brought a shit ton of pizza and set it on the table, causing Sasha to squeal of joy.

"Sasha, is there anything you like more than food, besides Connie?" Jean asked. We all laughed as Sasha practically shoved the pizza down her throat. "-huh? oh. Yeah, I wike 'em a wot-" Sasha said, giving Connie a greasy kiss on the cheek. He cringed at the grease but kissed her back on the cheek, causing everyone to go "Awwww."

"Since you want to laugh, how are you two?" I asked Armin and Erwin. Armin's face flushed, and Erwin let out a deep chuckle. "W-we're doing good I guess. We've been getting closer, so that's good," Armin admitted, staring at the table then at Erwin. Erwin grinned and kissed Armins head, pulling him into his lap. "Eeep!~"

"Mikasa," I teased. She glared at me and crossed her arms. "How is your love life right now?" I grinned, staring at her and Annie. They both gave me a cold stare, causing me to flinch. "We're dating," Annie stated coldly. A smile appeared on everyone else's face, clapping. "You two are so scary, so you make the perfect couple," I stated. "Ye-" Mikasa started, but was interrupted.

"Cmon! We need to check on our eyebrows and his boyfriend~" a voice exclaimed. I looked over and my eyes widened. Miss Zoe?I prayed to whatever Gods there are that Hanji wouldn't notice us. "Woah! I thought it was just going to be Armin and Erwin!" Ms. Zoe exclaimed,  walking over to our table and looking at the entire group then back at me. "Eren! Hi cutie!" Hanji squealed, pinching my cheeks. "Shitty glasses, what are you doin-" I felt my heart stop as I met eyes with the person who just walked up to our table. 

"L-Levi?" I stuttered, staring at him. He glared at me and raised his eyebrow, "Hey, brat." Levi grunted, causing me to blush. "Do you mind if we join you guys!?!" Hanji asked, with a huge smile on her face. "Sure, Ms. Zoe." I said. She frowned and shook her head, "Just call me Hanji." _Hanji..?_  "Thanks for coming, glasses." Erwin added. She gave a thumbs up and decided to sit on the opposite side of the booth, beside Mikasa and Annie. That means- "I guess I'm stuck sitting by you, Jaeger," Levi sighed.  _Why is that a bad thing... Does he hate me that much..?_

"Since you were asking about our relationships, how is  _your_ love life?" Jean smirked. I sighed internally but took a deep breathe, "I don't have a love life." I stated. Jean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Sure, you don't. There's no one that you like?" he poked. I felt myself blush, and look at the table. Hanji let out a chuckle, "So you  _do_ like someone! Who is it?!" I shook my head, "It's no one. He doesn't even care about me anyway, so it's not like anything will happen." Everyone's except Levi's turned sad, a frown appearing on all of their faces.

"I'm sorry, man," Connie started, "Yeah, me too. You're cute and deserve to be loved," Sasha added. I felt myself blush harder, again. "You're really caring too," Armin stated, "and you don't take anyone's shit." Mikasa said. "You're also stronger than most think," Annie admitted. "G-guys, stop. You're just saying that to make me feel better," I blurted out. "No, they're not! You are cute and you have the most  _beautiful_ eyes I've ever seen! Right, Levi?" Hanji exclaimed, staring at Levi. I looked at Levi and he gave a shrug. 

"Yeah, sure," Levi sipped his drink. My entire face turned red and I looked away. "Wait, are you two- a thing?" Jean asked, giving me an evil smirk. My eyes widened and I felt my heart speed up. "N-no, w-why would you even assume that Levi's gay??" I babbled. "He's right. I'm not gay or bisexual, or anything like that," Levi mumbled. I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Also, I'm probably never going to have a boyfriend. I'm not the type of guy that people want, ya know? They prefer someone who's strong, confident and isn't depressed. No one likes people who are pathetic and-" Levi turned to me, "Okay, shut the fuck up." I flinched and let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm Jean and this is my boyfriend, Marco," Jean confessed, and Marco gave a shy smile. Levi nodded his head and looked to the others. "I'm Mikasa and this is my girlfriend, Annie," Mikasa said, expressionless. Levi and Annie both gave a nod and moved on. "I'm Connie and this is my girl, Sasha," Connie wrapped his arm around Sasha's shoulders. She gave a small wave and continued to eat.

"And last, but not least, eyebrows and his boyfriend." Levi said with a grin on his face. "You two are so cuteee~" Hanji cheered, fangirling over them.  **Bzzzz. Bzz.** I felt my phone buzz and took it out of my pocket. "Cmon, Eren. You know the rules. You don't turn it off before, you have to put it on speaker and answer it," Jean taunted. I rolled my eyes and clicked accept. 

" _Hey, Eren. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?"_ Everyones eyes widened, some of them with their jaw open. I glanced over at Levi who had his fist clenched tightly, glaring coldly at me. "Uh, I can't-" I started but they all shook their heads and gave me a thumbs up. "Sure, I guess.. Where?" I questioned. "At the coffee shop? In about...20 minutes?" he suggested. Everyone started cheering quietly, causing me to grin and roll my eyes. "Okay, I'll be there," I replied to Michael. "Great! Bye babe!" Michael cutely finished. 

I set the phone down and everyone started fangirling. "Oh my god, you have a boyfriend!" "Wow, Eren's getting it tonight!" "I knew you had someone who liked you!" "Have you had sex yet?" Of course Jean would ask that question. "U-uhh.." I blushed at Jean's question, also smirking. I saw Levi's first curl ever tighter at his side and he was glaring to the right side of him, with jagged breaths. "I'm gonna go get ready, okay?" I announced. Everyone shook their head but Levi didn't reply. "Levi, can you move for a sec?" I asked. He didn't even move or acknowledge me.  _Is he ignoring me?_ "Ugh, fine," I stated. 

I scooted over Levi to get out and felt my butt graze his crotch as I got out. I heard Levi let out an almost inaudible groan as I walked towards the bathroom. I swung the door open and started fixing my hair. A few minutes after, I heard the door being swung open and slammed into the wall. I turned around with my hairs in my hair, meeting Levis face.

"Are you fucking with me?" his cold voice echoed through the bathroom. "I-I don't know what you're talkin-" I tried to finish, but he went on. "Yes you fucking do. First you lied about being 'only friends' with Michael, second, you're fucking  _dating_ someone, and third, you grazed your ass on my dick on purpose." My eyes widened at the last part, "N-no, I didn't! Y-you were the one who didn't move!" I explained. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me up against him. I felt myself blush and I looked up into his eyes.

"You don't know how hard it is to act like I don't care about you, shitty brat. How much it hurt to insult you or break your heart. Seeing anyone touch you or flirt with you makes me so fucking mad I could kill the piece of shit who did it," he stated. I felt words come out of my mouth as gibberish, "I-W-I do-" He put a finger over my lips. "Tch, shut up. I'm not done. I'm not gay but there's something about you,  _Eren._ " Levi whispered into my ear. I could feel my entire body turn pink as I looked down at the ground. He grabbed my chin and turned me to look back at him. 

He leaned down and I felt his warm, soft lips meet mine. I let out a squeal as he picked me up and set me on me on the sink marble, standing in between my legs. "L-Levi-" I moaned into the kiss. I parted,  thinking about everything that happened today. "P-please tell me t-this isn't some sick prank," I whimpered. He shook his head and leaned in again, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I felt myself get hard as he explored my mouth, wrapping my arms around his shoulder. "Let's finish this at my house, forget Michael." he suggested, pulling me off the sink and groping my ass.

"Also, you look so fucking hot. I want to make hickeys all over your perfectly tan thighs, baby." he whispered into my ear. "A-ah, t-thanks.. and yeah, about Michael.. We uh..set that up, to see if you actually like me." His eyes widened but he leaned in and nipped on my neck. "Well, you certainly made me fucking angry and jealous," he admitted. I giggled and pushed him playfully. "Let's go to your house," I said. He nodded and we both left the bathroom.

"God damn, what took you both so long?" Jean questioned. "Tch, nothing. We're going home, so bye," Levi stated. My friends eyes widened and Armin spoke up, "A-are you sure you want to go?" I nodded and gave a smile. "Bye, guys!" I waved. Jean, being the horse face he is, spoke up. "Going to get laid, Gayger?" he taunted. "Yeah, I am. Levi's gonna fuck me so hard I can't walk," I taunted back. His eyes widened and I let out a laugh. "I'm kidding. Bye."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, your house is huge." I said, as we pulled into the driveway. "Tch, whatever brat, let's just go to my room." I blushed but we headed up to Levi's room and he shut the door behind me. "So, want to play video games?" Levi suggested. I was surprised at how casual he asked but I nodded. "Sure, I'm going to beat your ass, though." He let out a 'Tch,' and started up Left 4 dead. We started playing, and I could feel myself relax more and I killed those zombie hoes. We had a few shots of tequila during the breaks of the game.

"Die, you piece of shit!" I yelled, as a zombie was attacking Levi. "Thanks for the help, brat," his drunk, yet normal voice spoke. I nodded and set the controller down, letting out a deep breath. "I need some water," I said, getting on my knees and crawling towards a cup of water on the ground. I felt a pair of hands grab my ass, causing me to let out a squeal. "If you don't stop, I'm not going to be able to control myself," Levi said, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. I turned around and swayed my hips as I walked towards him.

"Levii~ I want you so bad," I moaned as I pushed him, causing him to lay flat on the bed. I crawled on top of his crotch and took my hair down. I slowly rotated my ass on his crotch, smirking down at him. "Tch, you fucking tease." he groaned. I felt him get hard and I slid off his pants. He took off his shirt and mine, kissing my neck during it, before laying back down. I stuck my hand down his pants and stroked his half-hard dick. "Fuck, Jaeger." he moaned, pulling me down to kiss him. He slid his hands on my ass and started squeezing, while simultaneously fighting a war with his tongue and the enemy was mine.

I slid down his boxers and got in-between in legs. "Levi, you want me to blow you?" I teased, getting closer to his erection. He rolled his eyes but put his hand on the back on my head, pushing me down on his member. I slowly slid my tongue around his cock as I bobbed up and down and took him deeper. "God damn, your mouth feels so fucking good," he moaned and he ran his fingers through my hair. I took his entire length in my mouth and he let out a moan and thrusted into the back of my throat, causing me to gag before taking him out of my mouth. I caught my breath and kept going. 

Levi kept thrusting his cock in my mouth, being more cautious not to hit my teeth. I licked the underside of his length, causing him to let out another moan and push all the way into my mouth. "I-I'm gonna cum-" he said, thrusting back into my mouth. I let out a moan for an answer and he fucked my mouth and let out a groan and he shot his load into my mouth. I took him out of my mouth with a _**pop**_ , cleaning him with my tongue.  "A-ah, fuck, Jaeger," Levi gasped, sitting up. I felt my own erection bulging in my shorts, but ignored it. I scooted closer to him and started kissing his neck and biting it. I was shocked as he pushed me down and started biting  _mine._

 _"Levii_. Your tongue feels so good-" I moaned into his ear and he sucked on my neck, leaving a hickey. He scooted down to my thighs and stared at them. "God, your thighs," he groaned, before kissing and biting the inside of my thighs. "L-Levi, I-I can't handle this t-tonight. I'm t-too tired," I admitted. He sighed but nodded and I sat up and got out of his bed, walking towards my clothes. "Where are you going? You're sleeping here, brat." I blushed and nodded, "O-okay." I put on a pair of Levi's underwear, (I left my extras at home), and crawled in bed beside him.

"Goodnight, Levi." I whispered and I scooted back against him. "Goodnight, brat." Levi replied, wrapping an arm around my waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the smut. *explicit language* WE HIT FIVE FUCKING THOUSAND. IS THIS REALITY? I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. THANK YOU GIRLS AND GUYS SO MUCH. I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVER IN MY ENTIRE GODDAMN LIFE


	14. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this is longer than normal (kinda). Here to make you angry/sad again. I've said this already, but thank you so much for over 5000 hits. It means so much to me. Please read the end notes!

**Eren POV**

 

I woke up to water being thrown on my face, causing me to sit up in bed. Levi was standing with a cup of-now empty- water. "W-what are y-you doi-ng in my room?" I squealed, covering up my body. "Tch, your room? Look around, brat," Levi scoffed. I looked around and was met by dark colors, posters of half-naked girls, and trophies. "Oh my god. Oh my god- did we hook up?!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hand. "Are you fucking stupid? I'm not gay. Nothing happened last night," Levi stated, crossing his arms. "A-all I remember is, after we made out, we c-came back to your house to play video games and got drunk," I sighed, looking into Levis eyes. 

"The kiss was a mistake." I felt my heart drop as the cold words left Levi's mouth. "What?" I mumbled, feeling my eyes beginning to water. "Everything I said was bullshit. The confession about caring, liking you, all that other bullshit. The kiss was just to see if I truly was a fag, but it made it clear that I'm not," Levi admitted, while glaring at me. I got out of the bed and went up to him. 

"I swear to fucking Satan, if you play with my goddamn feelings one more  ** _fucking_** time, you'll regret it," I yelled in his face. "Tch, what could a brat like you do?" Levi taunted.  ** _Do it. Kill him. Prove him wrong._** I felt an evil smile appear on my face as I put on my shoes and walked towards the door. "Believe me, Levi. I'll make you wish you never ever became close to me. I will have the goddamn last laugh. _Ecce ego interficiam omnes amicos tuos, et rip cordibus eorum in occisionem et vos consummare. Podex perfectus es._ " (A/N: I will kill all of your friends and rip their hearts out and finish with killing you. You're a complete asshole)

Levi's eyes widened as I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran down the stairs, flinging the door open with my mind and walking outside the house. I leaned down and slit my finger on one of the thorns of the flowers. " _ **Volo ut ubi patria est. Fiat mihi vires influunt, et patria est, in quo ego vado.**_ " I chanted. I felt my eyes roll back as the weight of winds surrounded me, blowing in my ears. It all came to a stop and I felt all the breath return to me as I opened my eyes, and I was back in my room successfully.

"Oh my god! I actually did it! My first teleportation spell!" I giggled, doing a little dance around my room. I looked at the clock. 7:50. I have a little time to get ready and make my way to school. I decided just to go with a "normal boy" [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=220775330), not having time to do makeup or make myself look feminine. I walked downstairs, smelling bacon and pancakes.

"Hey, buddy," my dad said with a smile, plating breakfast. I returned the smile and sat down at the table. "Hey, dad. I think I'm actually going to stay for a bit and eat breakfast. Yours is the best," I said, taking a bite of the bacon. He let out a chuckle and patted my back. "Thanks, that means a lot. But, before you go, we need to talk," his voice turning serious. I gulped down the piece of bacon that I was chewing. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Eren. I know you can't forgive me but please know I'm so disgusted with myself at the things I do when I'm under the influence. I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I'm going to get stop and get help," he stated. I felt my eyes widened and my body freeze up. "I-...don't understand," I mumbled. He took my hands in his and looked at me with a shy smile on his face. "I'm going to rehab to get better, bud."

You're going to rehab?" I blurted out, in my state of shock. He nodded and let out a deep sigh as he sipped his coffee."Yeah. I'm going to be there for around 42 days, so you'll be alone. But I'll still pay everything for the house and give you money that you need for dinner and groceries," Dad informed me. "Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked. I sat still for a second but nodded after giving it consideration. "Yeah, I will. I'm fine with being alone. It'll give me more time to study and other stuff, I guess." He nodded and sat up from the table, walking over and kissing my head.  _A month and a week without him? Alone?_ _and he's going to rehab??_

I finished eating breakfast and left, saying bye and hugging him for the last time this month. "Bye, dad. I love you," I gripped him tighter, feeling tears fall down my face. _Even though he did some horrible things, he's my dad. I love him. I just want him to get better and come back._  "Bye, bud. I'm sorry again and I love you more than you'll ever know," he rubbed my hair and we both left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at school and went to my locker, picking out the stuff I needed for class from my locker. "Hey, Eren!" my friend, Audrey, said. I smiled at her, giving a small nod. "Hey, how's developing going?" I asked, tilting my head. She shrugged and opened her mouth to talk, "Eh, there's a lot of stuff we got assigned, so it's stressful. How about you?" I thought about it for a second but agreed, "Yeah, I keep forgetting the times for the test strips so I keep having to redo them."

"Ahh, that sucks," she stated. "Well, I'm going to head to class. See you later!" she cheered, walking in the opposite direction of my locker. I saw Levi standing in front of me, across the hall, with Petra all on him and his friends gathered around. I groaned and turned back around to my locker, smiling like an idiot, for some reason.

The smile fell off my face when I felt a hand on my ass. I turned around, prepare to hit someone but my hand fell to my side as a pair of beautiful eyes with brown hair smiled down at me. I let out a sigh and shook my head, leaning against my locker and closing it. 

"Sorry, it looks so squishy, I couldn't resist," he said, dramatically. A giggle slipped my lips as I crossed my arms, staring into his eyes. "Do that again and I'll kill you~" I whispered, getting a chuckle from him. His hand slapped my ass, causing me to let out a loud laugh. "A-ah, you're so fucking stupid~" I teased, pushing him lightly. "You can fuck me, stupid," I leaned over his shoulder, whispering into his ear, but loud enough for Levi to hear. I met eye contact with Levi and my gaze were on his hands, tightly squeezing his book, veins basically popping out. "He's looking," I whispered, causing Michael to nod.

Michael put his hand over my head and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, glancing over a few times at Levi. I heard a locker slam shut, causing me to look in the direction. Levi was glaring holes into Michael's back and into my eyes. I leaned up to Michael's earlobe and licked it, while winking at Levi. Levi clenched his teeth and quickly left to go to his class, slamming into people without care as he left. "W-wait!" Petra and the other sheep yelled, trying to catch up with Levi.

We let out a laugh as we turned to each other, stepping away from each other & high-fiving. "Ugh, we're so good. We should have our own TV show or something," Michael said. I chuckled and nodded, "We'd be the best pranksters on TV. Imagine how much money we'd get," I sighed of relief. "Are you actually taking this into consideration? Idiot," Michael said, while grabbing my cheeks.

"Ywes. Wed gwet so mwuch money," I blabbed. Michael laughed, causing me to smile. "You look cute right now," he stated, letting go of my cheeks and coming a little closer. I blushed and quickly stood up on my tippy-toes, bumping my lips into his. He stepped back as a face of horror appeared on him. "Eren, you fucking weirdo!" he yelled as I slid down the lockers, laughing. He gave me a smile while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, he definitely likes you," Michael grinned, staring down at me. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "I...don't even know if I want him to like me," I lied.  _Of course I want him to like me. I want to feel him all over my body. I want him to ruin the little innocence I have left._ Michael rolled his eyes and looked at me with a fake "yeah, right" face. 

i whined and poked him, "Stop making fun of me. You know I'm trying to stop." He chuckled and patted me on the head. "We should go to class, I'll see your later, baby," he joked. I rolled my eyes but smiled and waved bye as I walked to my first class. I arrived earlier than usual, but of course, not earlier than Mikasa. I made my way to her and sat in the seat beside her, swinging my backpack around my chair.

"Hey Kasa," I started, "How are you and Annie?" She looked at me and glared into my soul. "You didn't even let me say hi back and you're already asking questions," she groaned. I nodded and took out my binder. "Well, I just want to know~" I explained. "We're good. We've been spending more time together and I'm starting to get to know everything about her, which is great. She really means a lot to me," Mikasa stated. I could feel a huge smile on my face, following a "eeeeeeeeee!~" squeal.

"That's so cute, I think my heart is going to explode!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. She let out a 'Tch,' and pushed me away. "We're starting Ecology today, which is pretty much middle school work," Mikasa noted. "It's a project that's going to be for a large amount of our grade, so we have to do good. That means no slacking, Eren," Mikasa taunted. I groaned but nodded, "Fineeee, I'll work hard.."

Hanji walked in the room with a huge grin on her face, making herself known. "Hellloooo class!~ Today we're going to be talking about one of the eaaaasiest topics we will talk about this entire semester!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. Everyone clapped also, with a few 'Thank God's going around the room. She rolled her eyes put opened up her laptop, "Okay, I'm going to be posting the project expectations on Google Classroom." 

Mikasa turned to back to her laptop, opening up Google Chrome and going to classroom. "Jesus, you're so impatient," I stated, causing her to glare at me but return her focus back on the laptop. I also opened mine, going to the same place. It was a huge project over food webs, chains, energy pyramids and a whole bunch of other shit. "This will be easy, Kasa," I mumbled. "No shit," she whispered back. I put my hand dramatically over my heart and leaned my head back.

"Oh, my heart! How could you..." I feigned. She slapped the back of my head causing me to let out a yelp and get back to our project. I started looking up more facts about Yellowstone National Park and it's ecosystem. "I'll start on the web and chain and you can do the hard stuff, okay?" I poked at Mikasa. My comment flew right through one ear and out of the other as she kept typing on the Chromebook.

"Are you and Michael hooking up?" Mikasa blurted out randomly, causing me to flinch. "No, why?" I tilted my head, looking at her. "Because, you guys are always touching each other. That's what couples do," she stated. "Nah, it's just a friend thing we do. We haven't hooked-up," I added, " _Yet."_

"How about you and Annie? Have you two done it?" I giggled, shimming my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and a faint tint of blush crossed her face. "Shut up before I smash you into the ground," she growled, causing me go into a fit of giggles. "A-a-ahh..y-you're so f-funny but scary," I said, between heavy breaths. She glared at me and turned back to the Chromebook with a serious look on her face. "Have you told Levi you like him?" Mikasa asked, like it was nothing. I froze and stared at her with wide eyes. "I-I don't even like L-Levi," I lied.

"Why do you like him anyways? He's such a homophobic asshole who only cares about himself. Also, he's a goddamn fuckboy, which is worse than all boys," Mikasa noted. I groaned and closed my eyes. My powers are getting so strong I can't even ignore them. It feels  _weird_ now if I don't use my powers at least 3 times a day. I focused on the energy flowing through my brain, positive and negative.  _The Grand Rite... should I do it? Or should I just stop the bullying with my powers? **Murder would be a great way to get those pieces of shit off my back.** Wait, what am I thinking about..? Ugh, I can't think of that kind of stuff.  **But, it would stop it... I could use the powers to clean it up too and make it look like they left the country.**_

The bell rung and shook me out of my state as me and Mikasa finished most of our project, closing the Chromebook and leaving. "Bye, Kasa. I'll see you at lunch?" I said/asked. She gave me a slight nod and we went the opposite way, going to our next class. Annie will talk to me more about this.

I made my way into the gym, spotting Annie sitting on the bleachers with her eyes closed, listening to music. I walked over and sat beside her, causing her eyes to open and look at me. I flinched as her resting bitch-face stared into my soul, causing me to scoot back a little.

"Hey, Jaeger," Annie said, taking her earbuds out and turning towards me. I gave a shy smiled and cracked my knuckles. "Hey, Annie. How are you and Kasa?" I asked, hoping to get a more in-depth answer. "We're good. We've been getting closer ever since our relationship started, and I'm falling even more in love with her," Annie confessed. A huge smile appeared on my face, practically stretching from ear to ear. 

"That's so cute~ Ugh, my poor little gay heart," I cried, gripped the fabric over my heart. A smile grazed her face, causing me to gasp. "Annie, you smiled!? What?! Are you okay? Do you need help?" I freaked out, waving my hands in front of her. She swatted my hands down and pulled her hair into a pony. "Quiet, Jaeger. I can smile once in a while, I'm human," she said.

"How did you guys.. ya know. Get together?" I questioned. "Well, we were always close and preferred each other to hang with, so we separated ourselves from everyone else. This led to us getting closer to each other and learning personal things. I eventually got the balls to ask her out." I smiled and clapping silently. "Awww, that's probably the cutest thing I've ever heard. I can finally die in peace," I laid back and closed my eyes, thinking about it.

"How are you, Jaeger?" Annie randomly asked. "Uh, I could be better, ya know? Life is really hard on me for some reason and love sucks. It works out for, which I'm really happy about, but I just want it. Love between partners is something that's always made me feel good inside and made me feel like I belong. I've never complained about not having a boyfriend because it's something I pretend I don't really care about. But, in reality, I do. I want someone to touch me and kiss me. I want someone to get hickeys from and give hickeys to. Love isn't necessary but it's crucial to me. I just feel like I wanna belong, ya know? I want to be loved like everyone else is." I sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"You might be a brat at sometimes, but you're really sweet, Jaeger. I think you'll eventually find love, whether it be in a day, weeks, months, or even years. I just don't see someone as like-able as you are staying single," Annie confessed. I felt my face flush as I covered my face with my hands. "Stoppp, you're embarassing me," I whined. She let out a 'Tch,' and patted me on the head. The bell rung, causing us to go to the locker rooms to get changed.

I stepped in the boys and went to the corner of the room, avoiding all of the loud guys and sweat. I opened my locker and took out my gym clothes, leaving it open. I slid my shirt off and sighed, following with my pants. "Hey, Fager. I bet you're facing the corner because you don't want to pop one looking at all of us," an annoying voice came from behind. I swung around to find some redhead with blue eyes staring at me, chuckling with his friends.

"Why would I want to see your pathetic body?" I asked, sarcastically. He gripped his fists and stepped closer to me. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to hit me. You're already in trouble in your classes, do you want to get suspended and add more time?" I pouted, giving dog eyes. He growled and stepped back, turning back to his friends. "Don't waste your time on a fag," one of his friends mumbled. I heard a lot of grumbles and footsteps, going away from me and out of the room. I turned back around to put my clothes in the locker when a familiar voice struck my ears.

"Does anyone have any notes for *******?" I turned my head to see Levi, glancing around the room and luckily, not spotting me. A few people responded and I took it as my chance. I bent over, and put my legs through my gym shorts. A gasp left my body as cold fingers touch my shoulder, causing me to turn around to meet Levi, my gym shorts falling on the ground, leaving me in pink, _tight_ underwear.

"..L-Levi?"  _We're alone? Where the hell did everyone go?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies. I really want to connect with as much of you as I can, so please contact me!~  
> Instagram: taetozaki  
> Snapchat: itsdaddygrande  
> kik:jordanspurpose  
> twitter: taetozaki


	15. A Life Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT

My laptop works so now I don't have to use my brothers! Yay! I FINALLY CAME OUT TO MY CHRISTIAN MOM! So... Me and my mom got into an argument about chores and she ended up taking my phone. She forced me to give her my password and after I did, I left the room and had a panic attack. She went through every single one of my apps and found sooooooooo many private things. After about an hour, she finally gave me it back. I was crying and I kept saying that she hates me and I'm a disgrace. I ended up going in her room and we talked about it. She said she loves me no matter what and knows that it isn't my fault. So I'm officially out and couldn't be happier.

Thank you, I love you.

 


	16. Kisseu Kisseu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit goes down. You're either going to be happy or sad. ~Also~ Thinking about getting an editor... or a friend/reader who can just correct any mistakes I make + (you'd see the chapter before anyone else) but idk yet!

**3rd POV**

 

Eren's face turned red as he stared into Levis heartless eyes. His eyes slowly looked up and down Eren's tan half-naked body and returned back to his green eyes. "What the fuck do you want, you selfish fucking asshole?" Eren spat. "The notes for ********. Do you have them?" Levi asked, coldly. _What? Is this brat deaf?_ Eren rolled his eyes and slid on his shorts and shirt, feeling fuzzy as he stared at Erens body. "Yes, I do. Now get the fuck out of my way," Eren groaned, walking past him to the door. Eren froze as Levis hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around, causing him to stare directly into the assholes eyes. Levi slid off his shirt and shorts, causing Eren to look away, blushing. _Why the fuck am I tempted to look at Eren's thighs? Fuck._

"Can I have them?" Levi questioned, glaring at Eren, despite Eren facing away. "H-how about you go fuck yourself? Why the fuck should I give you my notes? You're an uptight asshole who only cares about himself," Eren replied. Levi let out a sigh and looked at the ground before glancing back at Eren. "Fuck, please, okay? Please." Levi begged. Eren stood still for a second, before letting out a deep groan and walking up to Levi, face and lips only inches apart. Levis steel blue eyes widened a bit, glancing down at Eren's lips. _Why are his lips so kissable? Why do I want to kiss this brat? I'm not fucking gay. I'm probably just tired as fuck._ Levi thought.

"Fine, meet me at my backpack you selfish fucking asshole," Eren said as he finished getting ready and left the locker-room. Eren walked over to where his backpack was and sat down. He pulled it into his lap, unzipping it and looking for the notes. An evil smile appeared on his face as he found the notes, taking it out and zipping his backpack back up. Levi walked out of the locker-room and Eren walked up to him, handing him the notes. Levi didn't say thank you to the boy, instead just took his leave, going back into the locker-room. Eren shook his head and ran into the locker room, slamming the door open.

Levi was about to open the other door to leave as Eren called out, "Hey, asshole!" Levi turned around to face Eren and crossed his arms. "What do you what now, fag-ger?" Levi taunted. Eren quickly walked up to Levi and slammed him against the wall, their bodies barely touching, but Eren didn't notice. "No fucking thank you? Huh? I didn't have to give you my goddamn notes, so at least say thank you!" Eren yelled, clenching his fists at his side. Levi leaned into Eren's ear and whispered, "Thanks, Jaeger," causing Eren to blush. "F-fuck off," he muttered, pushing Levi away. He walked away as Levi chuckled but stopped and turned around. A huge smile lit on Eren's face as he had an idea.

He walked back up to Levi and pushed him on the bench, causing Levi to grunt. "What the fuck, Jae-" Levi tried, but Eren put his finger over Levi's lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated on entering Levis thoughts. What is the fuck his brat doing? He then straddled himself on Levi's lap, wrapping his arms around him. Eren smiled as Levi froze and his breaths became jagged, "You know... I really have a thing for you...and I see the way you look at me... _you want me too.._ "

Eren slowly moved his hips on Levis crotch, ripping a moan out of Levi. "Jaeger, get the fuck off me or I swear to fucking God-" Eren leaned down, lips a few inches apart from Levis. Levi wide eyes stared into Eren's eyes as Eren smirked and returned the stare. He palmed Levi with his hand while Levi stared at him with anger and pleasure on his face. Levi grabbed Eren's face and pulled it towards him, closing his eyes. Eren slipped off Levi and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry to leave you..hanging, but you told me to get off. So.. bye, Levi. I'd be happy to finish that anytime you want," he said, with a wink. Levi dropped his head in his hands once Eren left, looking at his crotch. Fucking tease. He's not even a chick and I'm worked up. _"What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

Eren felt relief in his veins as Annie walked out of the girl's locker-room, wearing the same shirt and shorts, but with her sleeves rolled up, showing her muscular tone. He quickly jogged over to her, catching her attention and glancing up and down. "You're so ripped, holy shit," Eren stated. Annie let out a "Tch," and gave a chuckle, walking with him to the bleachers. "I heard you and Levi arguing. Why?" Annie questioned.

Eren let out a sigh and shrugged. "Just him being an asshole. But I won't be taking shit from him anymore," Eren smirked. A look of confusion appeared on Annie's face as the PE teacher called out. "Everyone! Come over here and sit down," the PE teacher exclaimed, "We're going to go over what we're going to be doing today!" Annie and Eren walked over to where everyone was sitting and sat down.

"Alright everyone!" our teacher started, "Today we're going to be doing our daily exercises, then going and playing outside!" This caused a few people to cheer and others to groan and say something about how they don't want to go outside in the hot sun. Annie stood up to walk over to the middle of the gym, and Eren reached his hand out for Annie's. She rolled her eyes but grabbed it and pulled Eren up. Eren gave a smile, "Thanks, I'm kinda tired so I couldn't do that by myself," he stated.

The two started with sit-ups, both doing an abundance of them quickly, working out their prominent abs and upper body. They then switched to planks, causing Eren to groan. "God, I fucking hate planking," he groaned, "It sucks ass." Annie seemed unbothered, planking without any complaints. Eren was good at this but always complained for some reason. _I wonder what Levis muscular body would look like over me._ Eren's eyes widened as the thought and image filled his head.

He quickly started doing pushups with Annie but at a faster pace. "What the hell?" Annie asked, while not stopping her pushups. "I-I need to get some thoughts out of my head," Eren replied, stopping after 40 pushups. He laid on his back, breathing heavily. "Fuck, I hate exercising," Eren sighed. Annie rolled her eyes, "You say this every day, but still do it, Jaeger. When are you going to stop complaining?" Annie grunted.

Eren's face turned red as he looked away. "I-now. Today is the last time," Eren said, standing up. "Alright everyone, let's go!" the PE teacher screamed, words echoing in the gym. Everyone made their way outside, including Annie and Eren, walking to the football field. "If you had any superpower, what would it be?" Eren turned to Annie, waiting for an answer. He looked at me and looked back in front of her, "The power to make someone happy." Eren's face lit up with a smile and cooed, "Aww~ Would you use it to make Mikasa happy?" Annie glared at Eren and a tiny bit of blush appeared on her face, "Tch, no. Why would I do t-that?" Annie choked. Eren let out a chuckle and poked her shoulder rapidly. "You both are so cute- UGH, I think my heart is going to explode."

~Time Skip~

The class made their way back into the gym and changed back to their normal clothing in the locker rooms. Eren opened his locker and slid off his sweaty shirt and shorts, placing them in the locker until later today. He grabbed his normal clothes and put on deodorant, before sliding the clothes on. He sighed and pulled his honey-brown hair into a man-bun, and sprayed a sweet-smelling perfume on and left. He let out a sigh and he put earphones in and sat on the bleachers, waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell rung after a few songs, causing Eren to get up and leave. He quickly made his way down the hall towards Health Science, stopping by his locker and taking out his folder. He saw Levi walking with his friends behind him, laughing about something, probably sex related. A hand slapped Eren's butt and he turned around with his fist raised, ready to punch someone. His fist lowered and he met eyes with Jean, who was crouching over, laughing. "Fuck you, prick! I almost punched you in your stupid horse-face," Eren growled. Levi was staring at us with his eyes slanted, walking past us and into the room. I wonder how he's going to interact with me. Eren thought while walking into the class.

He made his way past Levi who didn't even look in his direction, just keeping his conservation about hook-ups going. Eren felt like rolling his eyes at the back of his head as he sat down in the corner, crossing his legs. He took out a book and opened it to his bookmark and starting reading, waiting for the teacher to arrive. A few minutes later, the teacher came just as the bell rung, making their way to the front of the class.

"Alright! We're doing more group work, this time we're going to be looking at how different variables affect heart rate!" The teacher announced, with a clasp of their hands. Jean's hand went up, opening his mouth to speak, "Can we get in different groups?" Levi's head snapped from his group, staring at the teacher. "Nope! You all did a good job last time, so you're going to be in the same groups!" The teacher announced. Eren tried to hold back a laugh as multiple emotions appeared on Levi's face as he shook his head. "Why the fu- heck are we-" Levi was quickly interrupted by the teacher.

"No, Levi. No arguing. Just go," she dismissed him, everyone else getting together after her dismissal. Levi slowly walked over to Eren, sitting not in the seat next to him, but in front of him. "Eh? Why are you sitting so far away?" Eren questioned, tilting his head. His bright green eyes stared into Levis (A/N: Eren's wearing a green contact over the blue, so he has two green like a normal person) steel grey-blue eyes. "I can sit wherever the fuck I want," he growled. Eren threw his hands up and widened his eyes, "Woahhh- no need to get angry. Let's just start, shall we?" Levi sighed as he nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Aha! I found something online," Eren said, looking up at Levi. Eren turned his phone to Levi, causing Levis eyes to spread open. "We're not touching each other. I don't fucking care if I fail, it's not going to happen," Levi stated. Eren whined but pulled up another idea, "Fine, we'll just do being investigated, okay?" Levi gave a slight nod as Eren stood up and walked into the other room, with Levi following. Eren made sure to slightly sway his hips, hoping to catch Levi's attention.

He made his way over and laid on one of the beds, letting out a sigh. "Don't just stand over there. Come here," Eren watched, as Levi walked over to the bed he was on and sat down. Eren sat up and pulled up the questions, looking at Levi. "Do you wanna go first?" Eren asked, with the tilt of his head. Levi shook his head and looked at the questions, "No, you're first." Eren gave him the paper and held out a finger. Levi clipped the heart rate monitor to Eren's finger, taking the resting pulse. "75 is your resting, now, let's start the shitty questions," Levi stated. Eren did nothing but nod as Levi cleared his throat.

"What are your weaknesses?" Levi started, staring at the smaller boy. Eren gave a small shrug and sighed, "I trust and fall in love too easy, I guess." Levi said nothing but read the monitor. It slowed down to 70, which was confusing, but he wrote down the data anyway.

"Have you ever been heartbroken?" Levi's cold voice spoke in a monotone. Eren paused for a second before answering, "Y-yes." Levis eyes became unslanted as he read the monitor. "It's 85," Levi simply said, as Eren avoided eye contact with Levi as he recorded the data.

"Who beats you up, or how do you get those bruises?" Levi asked- such a simple question. Eren's eyes widened as he felt his heart pound. "U-Uh, I-I'm clumsy," Eren responded. "It's 105. Huh, I guess your shitty question theory isn't as shitty as I thought it'd be," Levi stated. Eren gave a small smile and sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Last one, then your shitty ass is interrogating me, got it?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"Do you like me?" The words came out Levi's mouth like they were nothing. Eren's eyes widened as his heart banging against his chest. "I-I n-," Eren glanced down at the monitor and saw it rapidly increasing.  **115\. 129. 136. 148.** Erens eyes met Levis, Erens watering while Levi's now-warm. "Shit, calm down. Your heart is going to beat out of your goddamn chest, brat," Levi suggested, taking the monitor off of Eren, writing down the rest of the data. He put it on himself and handed Levi the data sheet. They switched positions and Levi laid down on the bed, while Eren sat at the end.

"O-okay, let's start. Your beginning one is 62," Eren noted. "D-do you have any feelings for anyone?" Eren questioned, looking at the football captain. "Yes," the immediate answer came from Levi. The number rose to 68, Levi's cold personality remaining the same.

"Do you regret anything you've done?" This question caused Levi to stop, staring off into the distance.  **70\. 82. 88.** "Fuck, yes, okay? Yes," Levi groaned, putting his hands over his eyes. Eren wrote down the data and turned his glance towards Levi. Levi.  _His body...His muscles..._ A surge of confidence waved over Eren and he shut the curtains to the bed and climbed on top of Levi. Levi's eyes widened again and he stared at Eren. "What the fuck are you doing?" Levi barked, causing Eren to smile. "Last question. Do you want to kiss me?" Eren asked, licking his lips and staring into Levi's eyes.

"Fucking hell," Levi grunted, grabbing Erens shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Eren felt his heart beat rapidly as he let out a moan when he felt Levi's hands on his ass. Levi squeezed Eren's ass, causing him to let out a small 'eek-' into the kiss. Levi's tongue was in Eren's mouth, turning both of the two on. "Nnnng, L-Levi," Eren moaned as Levi moved down to his neck. He starting grinding his crotch against Levi's, causing the older male to let out a low moan. Levi grabbed a fist full of Eren's hair as Eren pulled up Levi's shirt, kissing his torso. 

"n-Eren. Stop," Levi said, slowly pushing Eren away. Eren let out a whimper and leaned back down to kiss Levi, but was met by Levi's fist on his cheek, sending him flying off the bed, slamming into the ground. Eren quickly stood up, his green eyes turning purple and staring at Levi, mouth opening to speak.

" _How **fucking** dare you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SOO FUCKING MUCH FOR 5.5k HITS! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH YOU DONT EVEN KNOW.  
> Comment how you feel :')  
> Until next time!


	17. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken awhile, I have been not in a good state of mind for the past few weeks. But I'm on summer break so. :-)

**Eren POV**

 

 " _How **fucking** dare you," _I growled, raising out my hand. Levi flew up against the wall, grabbing at his throat. His eyes were wider they've ever been, and his legs were kicking. "W-wh...the f-fuc-" Levi choked out, staring down at me. "You're  _not_ going to fucking treat me that way," I stated, gripping my hand tighter. He choked again and couldn't speak, only scratching at his neck. "P-pl-ease," Levi begged me, eyes watering. I rolled my eyes as I let my hand down, causing his body to fall on the bed. Levi started coughing and gasping for air, staring at me. 

"What the fuck just happened?!" Levi screamed, backing away from me. "I made you learn your goddamn lesson and maybe next time, this won't happen. Will it?" Levi kept backing up, staring at me with every step. "You're not human. What the fuck are you?" he growled. " _Oculi. Oculi. Fac eos. Claudere ad num, non scire,"_ I chanted, staring into his eyes. His eyes slowly closed and fell back onto the ground.  _He won't remember anything that just happened. I can't reveal myself this early. That was an immature move._ I walked over to Levi and shook him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me.

"Are you finally awake?" I asked, staring at him. His eyes squinted as he sat up, "Why was I asleep?" I shrugged and helped him up, "I don't know, we were just doing the project and then you passed out so I brought you away from the teachers' sight to prevent unnecessary attention."  He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, causing a spark to light up in my mind. "What's the last thing you remember?" I questioned, staring into his eyes.

"I grabbed you by your shirt and then we started making out. After that, we started grinding against each other," Levi stated bluntly, causing me to blush and look down. "Fuck, after a few minutes of that, I guess I blacked out." I felt like my face was on fire as he looked at me, "W-why, Levi? Why did you do t-that?" He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. A few moments of awkward silence passed by before he finally spoke up. "I don't fucking know, okay? I just-" Levi stopped and backed me up into the wall and shut the curtain.

 "Why do you do this to me? Huh?" he barked, eyes filling with anger. My eyes widened and I felt my throat clog. "I-I don't know what you're talking about-" I stuttered, looking up at him. He slammed his fist above my head, causing me to flinch. "You know what you do. And you're going to pay for it," he growled, causing fear to fill up my mind. All of the sudden, hands pinned mine up on the wall.

Levis' fist raised in the air, causing me to prepare myself for the impact, but instead, my hands fell to my sighs and a groan filled my ears. "Goddamnit. Just fucking leave-" Levi barked, pointing at the door to the main room. "Why?" I questioned. "I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't leave, fucking brat," Levi growled, causing me to groan. "Fine, our project is done anyway," I said, walking over and bending over to get my backpack. I turned my head to see Levi staring at my ass, causing me to snap at him.

He pretended like nothing was odd and walked back into the room. I followed soon after, making my way to the opposite side. Levi returned to his friends and quickly started talking and cracking jokes. Jean was still working so I took out my headphones and put on a song, (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQtonf1fv_s). I asked the teacher to be excused and went to the bathroom to check myself. I fixed my hair and piercings with a bored sigh.

"God, school is so fucking boring," I said, no to one in particular. "Why are we put in this fucking jail for 8 hours learning stupid shit like how to say pineapple in Spanish," I groaned. "Because you have to go to college and get an actual job so you can mean something to the world," a voice said behind me. I looked in the mirror and Michaels face was there, causing me to turn around.

"I-Idiot! You scared the shit out of me," I exclaimed, pushing him. He let out a warm, sexy laugh causing me to blush and look away.  _Maybe I wasn't as over him as I thought. Levi doesn't like me anyway._ "I know I said we'd be better just as friends, but can we at least try being together?" I asked, truly not knowing what he was going to say. A handsome smile appeared on his face as he nodded and stepped closer.

"Sure thing, love," Michael said, reaching down to grab my face. He quickly stole a kiss and pulled back, causing me to swat him on the shoulder and roll my eyes. "Hey! There was no resistance  _and_ you're blushing," he grinned, causing me to turn away. "Just don't make me regret my decision," I joked playfully, leaning up to kiss him. Our heads turn as we heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom and we parted. "See you later,  _babe,_ " Michael winked, causing me to blush as I walked back to my class.

A huge smile was stuck on my face as I walked in and sat down, causing some people to look at me funny. Jean was waiting for me at my chair and spoke up as soon as I got over there. "Where- wait- why are you smiling?" horse-face asked, causing me to smile more.

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I just asked Michael out and he said yes." His eyes widened, "Michael Sc-!?" he yelled. I covered up his mouth before he could say anything, laughing at how loud he was. "Yes,  _that_ one, why?" I whispered, lost on the topic. "Because he's like  _really_ popular now. You haven't been around to see him but all the girls cling to him and he recently joined the football team. He's giving Levi a run for his money, to be honest," Jean snickered.

My eyes widened, causing ideas to fill my mind up. "R-really?" I gulped, looking down at my nails. He nodded and began to pack his stuff up, causing me to look up at the clock. There were 2 minutes of class left, causing me to also quickly pack for my next class. I got out of my seat and walked towards the door and waited. Jean quickly followed, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you rushing? We're going to the same class, ya know," he noted. "Yeah, but I want Michael to walk me," I smiled, feeling my cheeks tint with pink. The bell rung, causing me to go through the hall and find Michael. I spotted him waiting by his door, looking in my direction. His eyes lit up as he saw me, walking over to me.

"Hey babe," he said, leaning down and kissing my hair. I smiled and nodded, "Hey, yourself." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer, causing me to let out an 'eep'. "Oi, let go!" I giggled, poking his hand. He dropped his hand and we kept walking, occasionally playing with the back of my head. "You have Spanish next, right?" he asked, glancing down at me and back in front of him. I was going to reply but I was stopped by 4 girls- who I think were cheerleaders, walking up to us.

"Hey, Michael~" they all chirped, giggling and staring at him. "What's up?" blonde, most attractive one said, trying to be seductive. I felt myself gag silently as she exposed her boobs more, smiling at Michael. "Uh, walking with Eren to his class," Michael stated, awkwardly. They all turned to me and their eyes widened like they never noticed I was here. They glanced at me up and down and turned back to him.

"Why are you with,  _the fag_ ," they whispered. "I'm standing right here," I said, but they completely ignored me. "Because he's my boyfriend?" Michael told them, unexpectedly. Their eyes all widened and they gasped, glancing at me. "You turned him gay!" The blonde one exclaimed, lifting her hand to slap me. Michael's hand grabbed her wrist and she gasped again, looking at him. " _Don't_ touch my boyfriend," he growled. 

She yanked her wrist off and crossed her arms. "You'll get over this little,  _thing_ ,"she said, pointing at me. "And when you do, I'll be here for when you want me to come over," she giggled, before turning and glancing at me and walking off with her friends. 

"U-uh," I started, but Michael cut me off. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, babe," he sighed. I gave him a smile and nodded, "You're popular, what do you expect?" He gave me a frown and shrugged, "Not for my boyfriend to get treated like shit in front of me." We made it to Spanish, stopping outside the door. He leaned down and quickly gave me a kiss, and rubbed my head. "Bye~"

I got in the classroom after all of my friends and made my way over them. "Hey, Eren!" Marco and Armin said, smiling at me. Jean gave a slight nod, with his arm wrapped around Marcos' shoulder. "Guys, I have something great to tell you," I said, smiling and clapping my hands. They all looked at me with wonder. "I'm dating Michael," I told them, looking in between them. A smile appeared on Armin's and Marcos face, and a grin on Jeans. 

"Finally! You're not single anymore," Armin stated. "I know, it's been foreverrrr," I groaned, resting my head on my palm. "So, Jaeger is finally about to get laid," Jean smirked, evilly. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "Just because you and Marco get it on doesn't mean you can make fun of me because I'm a virgin," I stated. Marcos' face went red and Jean glared at me before smiling and pulling Marco closer to him. 

"Yep. How could you not love this cute little face?" he asked, squeezing Marcos' cheeks. "J-jawn, ssthop-" Marco whined, causing the 3 of us to burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry babe, I just can't resist playing with you," he confessed, causing Marco to blush again. "Speaking about relationships, how and you and Erwin?" I asked, causing Armins eyes to widen. "I-I...we're good...I-yeah," he stuttered, causing suspicion to rise in me. 

"Did you have sex with him?" I whispered, for only the 4 of us to hear. His face turned bright red as he shook his head, "N-no! Not yet, at least," he mumbled. I smiled like an idiot and cooed. "Ooh, update me a lot, okay?" I pleaded, staring at him puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Fine."

The bell rang and the teacher walked to the front of the room. "Hola, everyone!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Hola, señorita Rodrigues. ¿Cómo te va?" (Hi, Miss. Rodrigues. How are you today?) I replied, smiling at her. 

A smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "Bien, ¿y tú?" (Good, and you?) she asked. "¡Soy grande! ¡Hoy ha sido un día bastante bueno, para ser justos!" (I'm great! Today has actually been a pretty good day, to be fair!) I giggled, enjoying this conversation with her. _Being a witch has it's perks, especially with learning things._ "¡Oh! ¡Tu español es tan bueno! ¿Lo hablas en casa o algo?" (Oh! Your Spanish is great! Do you speak it at home?).

I shook my head and grinned, "No, yo enseñé. ¡Pero gracias!" (No, I taught myself. But thank you!). "Can you teach us already?" a voice asked, causing her to laugh. "Okay, okay! I was just having fun with Eren," she said, causing me to grin. 

 All of my friends were staring at me wide eyes and a look of confusion on their face. "Where th-How the hell did you do that?!" Jean exclaimed, staring at me. "I know Spanish, it wasn't hard," I shrugged, causing them to look at each other. "You know, I'm not even gonna ask," Armin sighed, turning back to our teacher.

***Skip to the end of class***

"Your homework is due tomorrow so just be ready to turn it in! Got it?" our teacher asked, which to everyone nodded. "There's a huge party tonight, you're coming right?" Jean asked, looking at me for an answer. I nodded, "Hell yeah, of course. Wait, can I bring Michael?" I asked, with a smile on my face. Armin and Marco nodded and Jean shrugged. "He'll probably already be there, almost all of the athletes and cheerleaders are going."

 "U-uh, I g-guess I'll go.." I sighed, getting a little bit nervous about the size of the party. The bell rang and we waved bye, going to our own classes. I walked by myself to my next class, which is going to suck the most, US Gov. I arrived there early, making my way to the back and sitting own. I texted Michael if he was going and he said 'Yes, are you?' and I replied back. A smile appeared on my face, looking forward to the party. 

Petra walked in, on Levis arm, laughing at something that probably wasn't funny. Levi and I made eye contact, causing me to look away. Petra turned and glanced at me and gave me a stank look, pulling herself closer to Levi. I rolled my eyes got back on my phone, playing a game. The bell rang, signaling class to start. Our teacher walked in and started the inspirational video, causing my mind to go blank as it played.

It ended and everyone went back to talking, and I rested my head on the desk, waiting for something interesting to happen. Dunn walked to the front of the class and began talking. "How many of you are religious, may I ask?" Dunn exclaimed, looking at the class. Almost half of the class raised their hands, including Petra, surprisingly. Levi and I's hands weren't raised, and Dunn called on Levi.

"Do you mind sharing why? If this makes you uncomfortable, you don't-" Levi interrupted him "It's just not realistic. There are too many shitty things to happen for me to even think that there is a higher being." he stated, with a look of boredom on his face. "And you, Eren? If you don't mind?" he asked me, causing me to pay more attention.

"Like Levi said, it's not realistic. So many shi-crappy stuff has happened to me in my lifespan that it's hard to believe," I stated, looking at him. He nodded and quickly changed the subject, talking about how aliens are going to take over the planet. He eventually got tired and walked back to his desk, letting everyone to study for the test later.

"Hey, you're gonna be at the party, right?" Petra asked, smiling at Levi. Levi looked her up and down and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there." She giggled and stroked his shoulder, "Good, we're going to have  _soo_ much fun." I practically rolled my eyes to the back of my head, as she kept talking to Levi. "Alright everyone, I posted the test on Google Classroom. Just go on there and take it. You can go in the lounge if you want." Dunn announced.

Everyone got up and got computers and went to the lounge, except for me. Levi was last to grab a computer and walked towards the door. I watched him the entire time and once he got to the door, he stopped and turned to look at me. We made eye contact and he left the room, leaving me all alone. 

"When was the Decl..." I read and selected the answer, flying through all of it. People starting piling into the room, giving my short time of silence and peace an end. I slipped my earbuds in and turned on music, trying to shut all these annoying teens up. Levi and Petra made their way back in the room too, which I paid no attention to. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, trying to take a nap.

I woke up to my shoulders being shaken and the classroom empty. Dunn was in front of me, looking at me. "Hey, class is over. Get out so I can go home to my dogs," he said, causing me to smile and pack up my stuff and leave. A big smile appeared on my face as I realized my next class is with Michael.

I practically jogged down the hallway, dodging everyone to get to him. I spotted him, about 15 feet away from the door. I made my way up to him, hugging him from behind while walking. "Hiii~" I chirped, causing him to turn around and smile down at me. "Hey babe, how was your day?" he asked, opening the door for me. "Thanks~ And it was boring, how was yours?" I smiled, inhaling his scent. 

"It was great, baby. I just want to get this work done and print all these photos," he stated. I nodded in agreement as we made our way into the dark room and set it up to print. Someone flipped the lights off and turned on the safe red llights and we got started. I walked over to the cabinet and got a test strip, and walked back to my enlarger. I did it for 5-second intervals with a 3 filter. Once I finished, I put it in the developer. 

It went all black, signaling something went wrong. I let out a groan and sighed, walking back over to my enlarger. A pair of hands appeared on my hips, as a body was touching me from behind. "What's wrong babe?" Michael asked. "My test strip was all black and I don't know what I did wrong," I whined, burying my head in his neck.

He did something with the time intervals, and went and got a test strip. "Hey, try again," he said, handing me the test strip. I put it under the enlarger and did the intervals and threw it in the developer. The picture popped up in around 15 seconds, causing me to smile. "How the hell did you fix it?" I asked, staring at, where I think he was. "I changed the time from 5 intervals to 3," he said with a chuckle. I let out a groan and planted my head against my palm.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot," I said, agitating the developer. Michael shook his head and pat my head. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he said, putting his hand on my butt and squeezing. I let out a gasp and blushed, "M-Michaeeel, not in here," I whispered. "Fine, I'll save all the making out for the party, okay?" he said, causing me to nod.

"Yeah, okay."  _I wonder how Levi is going to react._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Whatever rage you have, leave it in the comments below. Thanks for reading! <3 EH!?! I'm almost at 6k!?! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I'LL LITERALLY SELL MY SOUL IF YOU WANT.


	18. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a * super long* one. You're welcome. Holy shit. 6k. Thank you all so so much from the bottom of my gay teenage boy heart.  
> The Party happens. Shit goes down.

**Eren POV**

 

I finished fixing my paper and left the dark room through the spinning door. My eyes shut at how bright it was outside, eyes not used to it. The photo looked a little too light but I walked over to our teacher. She gave me an "Ehhh," and told me what to change, and how to fix it. I nodded and walked back to the door, which was revolving. A squinted-eyed Michael popped out, before looking down at me. A smile appeared on kiss face and he leaned down and quickly kissed me.

"Hey~ No PDA allowed," I smirked, pushing him away as I climbed back in the door. I went back to my enlarger and changed the filter. I went from a #3 to a #4, making a difference. I did the intervals and finished exposing, sliding it into the developer. I made conversation with some of the people in the room while I agitated the developer.

"So, are you and Michael a thing?" A girl at the fixer asked, looking at me. "Yeah," I simply said, glancing at the glow-in-the-dark clock, letting me know to leave it in for 30 more seconds. 

"That's really cute. I hope you guys stay together," she smiled, putting her photo in the water. The end of the sentence made my stomach tingle but I just ignored it, "Thanks." She nodded and left as I moved mine to the Stop Bath. I agitated it for 30 seconds, sighing as I heard the door turn back. Michael popped out of the door, giving a smile to me.

"What'd she say?" I questioned, moving my photo to the fixer.  _4 minutes, start._ "It's perfect, I just need to print the 8x5," he informed me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Of course it's perfect, your life is perfect," I stated, looking at the clock and him. "Only because I have you in it," he smiled, causing me to groan but smile.

"You're embarrassing me in front of everyone," I sighed, covering my face. "N-no, I think i-it's actually c-cute," a female voice whispered, making me smile. "Thanks, just ignore his stupid comments," I giggled, followed by one of her own. "I wish I was in a relationship like you two," she said, voice dripping with sadness.

"Hey, everyone has a soulmate. I think you'll find yours soon because you're way too cute to not," I stated, causing her to smile. "T-thanks, I guess," she mumbled, leaving the room. Time was up and I moved my photo to the next part, losing myself in thoughts. People around me were talking but it went through one ear and out of the other. My thoughts were filled with my personal life.

I'd thought about the Grand Rite a lot recently, especially during school. I had a few talks with the elders during my daydreaming and talked about it also. Michael waved his hand in front of my face but I pecked his cheek and finished what I was doing and left the room.

I sat down at one of the tables and rested my head on it, closing my eyes. For some reason, this party is making me nervous. I've had weird visions recently, ranging from things that have nothing to do with me, to things that do. They're all really foggy, so they don't really make sense to me. I cleared my mind and drifted off to sleep, waiting for class to end.

*********

A finger in my mouth woke me up, causing confusion and defensive to build. Michael laughed as he took his finger out of my mouth, wiping the saliva off. "You're so cute when you sleep, I could eat you up," he flirted. I smiled uncontrollably, giving a small eye roll as usual. "Whatever, lets just leave. I wanna go home," I moped, standing up and putting my stuff in my backpack. 

"Hey, I have practice right after school, do you wanna watch?" Michael asked, eyes sparkling. "Sure! I've always wanted to go to one~" I gasped, walking to the door with him, leading into the hallways. It was full of people rushing to leave school, just glad that they don't have to 'suffer'. Personally, I like school because learning is fun. 

We walked out into the hallway, loud noises and conversations immediately filling our ears. I looked to my left and saw Miss. Hanji and gave a smile wave. Her eyes lit up and she quickly walked towards me. "Hey, can I borrow your friend for a minute?" she asked Michael, looking at me and him. "He's my boyfriend, but sure," he replied, causing her eyes to widen.

She pulled me apart as Michael waved bye, heading to practice as we headed into an empty classroom. "Yes, Miss Hanji?" I asked. "Just Hanji, please. But, the huge point, you're dating Michael!?" she exclaimed, staring at me. "Y-yeah, why?" I stumbled, looking away and back at her. "Fucking slow Levi.." she mumbled, causing me to turn my head slightly. "What?" I asked, causing her to shake her head, "Nothing!"

"So, I was wondering if you're going to the party tonight?" she questioned, causing me to relax. "Yeah, are you too?" She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Levi's gonna be there too." This caught me off-guard and confused me, making me push more. "Why does that matter? Wait- nevermind, I need to go to Mike's practice," I told her, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Okay," she sighed, as I left and made my way to the practice field. I looked at the bleachers and there were a whole bunch of the football players girlfriends on the left side, causing me to go to the right. I walked up the empty bleachers, sitting in the middle. I got on my phone and studied a few vocab words before hearing noise. I looked up and the players were running on the field, getting in stretching positions.

I watched Michael as he and the rest of the team started. They went from sit ups to jogging, to push-ups. I scanned the field as the players were finishing and stood up. I stared at Levis body as he stood up.  _He is really muscular and has a great body. I can't deny that._ I looked back up at his head area, to find him looking at me.  _Did he see me?_ My face turned pink as we held eye contact, the look of confusion on his face wearing off. 

'Why the fuck is the brat here?' I heard his thoughts, causing me to continue to listen. I gave a small wave and a smile, wondering how he will react. 'Is he waving at me? Tch. What a brat,' his amused thoughts spoke, a grin appearing on his face as he waved back.

I watched as they finished stretching and got into position. Levi said a few words and then the ball was hiked, madness on the field starting. I kept my eyes on Michael, who currently had the ball, running towards the touchdown zone. (A/N: Is that what you call it? I'm hella gay so I don't do/know sports) My eyes widened as he almost made it, but something shocked me even more.

Levi ran at Michael, tackling him and the ball to the ground.  _Holy shit, he's strong._ Shouts and laughter were heard before they both stood up and Michael brushed it off and looked my way. He sent me a kiss, causing me to laugh. Levi glared at him with anger and the look of annoyance. They got back into position and started again.

The ball was passed around for a short amount of time and eventually went to Levi. He took off like a bullet, running down the field. I gasped at how fast he was, as he ran past every single person who got in his way. Michael was tracking him, but he wasn't fast enough. Levi ran to the touchdown, slamming the ball down as he reached it.

I don't know what came over me, but I jumped up and started cheering. He turned my way with a smile on his face, causing me to blush and look away.  _Fuck off, feelings._ I half-watched and daydreamed the other half of the entire time, eventually bringing the practice to an end. 

The team walked off into what I guess was the locker-room. After about 10 minutes, they all came out and greeted their girlfriends, Michael coming to me. "Hey babe, thanks for coming," he said, kissing me. I laughed, pushing him slightly away and walking down the bleachers. He shortly followed, taking my hand in his.

"Oi," a voice from behind called, causing me and Michael to turn around. Levi was standing there with a tight black shirt on and his hair wet, causing my mind to stir. "You did good," he added, crossing his arms. "Thanks, you too," Michael said, pulling me close. "Hm? Why are you with that brat?" he asked, glaring at me.

"He's my boyfriend," Michael stated, looking back at Levi. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. I wanted to go in his thoughts, but I'm not going to invade his privacy.

"What?" Levi's blank voice said, staring directly at me. "We're dating. Problem?" Michael stepped forward, pulling me behind him. "Tch. As if, whatever," walking away from the field. Shortly after, we walked to the parking lot, ready to leave.

"Are you cheating on me?" he randomly asking, shocking me. "No, why? Do you think that?" I said, louder than I should've. "No reason," he quickly replied, looking away and squeezing my hand. We arrived at the parking lot and turned to each other. "Bye, babe. I love you," Michael said, leaning down kissing me.

"Wait, c-can we go to your house first?" I shyly asked, mind filled with emotions. A grin appeared on his face as he nodded. He walked to his car and I walked to mine and slid in. A sigh left my body as I thought about him.  _Michael is so sweet. He actually cares about me and loves me._ I followed his car, driving into a nice neighborhood. I pulled on the side of the street, close to his house, and got out.

"Come on, babe," he said, pulling me into the house. "Hey, Mom," he exclaimed, at the tall brown haired woman in the kitchen. She replied back and I gave her a nod and she smiled, "You'll have to introduce me later," she noted, as we walked up the stairs into his room.

He pulled my shirt off, causing me to gasp. He kissed down my neck and to my nipple. "A-ah," I moaned as his tongue circled around my nipple. He slowly bit, making more moans come from me. He walked me to the bed and pushed me down. He kissed down my torso to my ass. He squirted lube on his fingers and slowly prodded at my ass. "You're so hot," he groaned, sliding a finger in. "A-ah, M-Mich-ael," came out as he slid another one in.

"You're so tight, babe," he moaned, kissing my thighs. "Y-you m-make me feel so good," I squeaked under him, he eventually leaned down to my face and gave me a smile. "Ready, babe?" he asked, aligning himself with my ass. "J-just go," I said, causing him to push in. "A-annnng, it h-hurts," I cried out, causing him to put a finger on my lips.

"It'll get better soon," he tried to calm me but it was too much. I slid up, removing him from me, causing him to sigh. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just not r-ready," I sighed, feeling bad. "B-but, we can t-tonight," I promised. A look of annoyance was on his face but he quickly covered it up. "Yeah, sure whatever. Let's just get you home," he said, throwing me my clothes.

*********

I went upstairs and looked for clothes to wear, mind filled with thoughts.  _Michael didn't force me, either. He actually cares. He loves me. I'm happy, for once._ I chose my outfit; a black crop top that said 'end me', black skinny jeans, white vans and a flower crown. I styled my hair into a bun, feeling like it was presentable, I stopped. I reached in a bottom drawer and pulled out an eyebrow pencil and makeup, and began to make them look perfect.

After I finished, I let out a huge sigh as I flopped down on my bed, taking a little nap before the party. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep and immediately appeared in a dream. I was in Salem in 1692, on the stand.

"Eren Jaeger! You are on trial for witchcraft and worshiping the devil! How do you plead?" a white-bearded man asks me, with a roaring crowd behind him. "N-not guilty!" I yelled, realizing my life was on the line. 'Liar!' 'Witch!' 'Go to hell!' 'Devil Worshipper' the crowd screamed, bringing tears to my eyes. "N-no! Please!" I yelled as the guy gave a hand movement and I was held by multiple men who wrapped me around a huge piece of wood.

"P-p-lease! S-s-stop!" I screamed as they poured some sort of chemical all over me, everyone's faces lighting up with happiness. I gave the last sob as the main guy threw a stick on fire towards me. My entire body lit on fire and I let out screams, feeling my entire body burn. I felt my skin fall off-burn off and all I could feel was the pain. I was melting and screaming as loud as I could, before being choked with smoke. My vision started failing until all I could feel was intense pain and see nothing but black.

I woke up screaming, sitting up in my bed. "What the fuck was that?" I choked out, still scarred. I looked down at my body to make sure it was fine, and it was. I let out a sigh of relief and held back tears. "F-fuck, it's in 10 minutes." I quickly made sure I still looked great and ran down the stairs. I hopped in my car and made my way there.

I had no idea who's party this really was because it was a huge one. It was fairly close to my house, too. I parked a few streets down and made my way over and inside. There were teenagers everywhere and alcohol as well. I looked around for Michael and couldn't find him. A pair of hands grabbed me, scaring me and turning me around. He stood there in a nice, well-dressed outfit. 

"You look..great," I stated, looking him up and down. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my cheek quickly. "Thanks, you look pretty cute yourself," he whispered into my ears. I felt myself blush but ignored it and fixed my flower crown. "Should I go get us drinks?" he asked, preparing to leave. I gave a nod and he took off. I sat on an empty chair in a less-surrounded area, letting off a loud breath as I sat. 

I looked through the crowd for anyone I knew, gasping when Armin, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Annie and Mikasa walked up to me. "Hey guys," I smiled, looking at them all. Armin had a huge smile on his face as he started up a conversation, "Eren! Wow, you look great!" I returned the smile and nodded, "Thanks, hah. You and Erwin look so good," I said, causing them both to smile. "You all look good." 

"Heh. I know I look good," Jean grinned, causing me to roll my eyes. "Whatever, Jean. Marco! You look so cute," I giggled, making him turn pink. I turned to Annie and Mikasa who were close to each other, "Wow, you two. You look sexy." I grinned, causing a small smile to appear on both of their faces. "He's right, you do look pretty hot," Annie said, pulling Mikasa closer. 

A blush appeared on her face as Annie kissed her cheek. "Excuse me," a voice behind Armin and Jean said, causing them to move. Michael returned with our drinks and leaned down to kiss me before handing me it. "Wait, you're together?" Mikasa asked, confusion on her face. "Yeah!" I smiled, pulling him closer to me.

"H-he's really sweet and actually cares about me," I stated, looking at them all then back at Michael. A song played and everyone cheered, going to the living room. "Hey, we're gonna go dance, do you wanna come?" Armin asked, causing me to shake my head. "Cmon, Eren. It'll be fun," Michael purred in my ear.

"I-I'm fine, go have fun!" I announced, causing all of them to nod and go. I took a drink of the alcohol and sighed as it ran down my throat. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar figure pop out of the crowd and walk towards me.

"Hey, brat," Levi said, sitting in a chair beside me. "H-hi," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him. "Brat, look at me when I'm talking to you," he said, causing me to look at him. His eyes were full of something I couldn't tell, but it looked like heat and passion. I felt my cheeks burning as we made eye contact, making my face turn red.

"Wheres...your boyfriend?" he asked, any trace of happiness left. "U-uh, I'm not sure..D-do you wanna go look for him with me?" I asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Tch, whatever. Let's just go find him," Levi groaned and we walked through the crowd. I looked in the living room and saw all of my friends but not Michael. 

"Hey, Armin. Have you seen Michael?" I asked, making him and my other friends interested. "No, why?," Armin said, "We thought he was with you," Jean said, the others nodding, agreeing. "No. Well, I'm gonna go look for him," I stated, leaving with Levi.

 _Where is he... He's probably in the bathroom refreshing or something, right?_ I told myself, walking into one of the halls. I heard a voice and a sound come from one of the rooms with the door cracked open. Levi looked at me like I was crazy before I looked in the room. 

Michael was laying on the bed while a blonde chick, the one from school was riding him. "Oh, yes baby..!" she moaned, leaning down and kissing him. My eyes widened and I fell back onto the ground. "N-no, i-it is-sn't," I choked out before tears ran down my face. Levi stared at me before going to peek himself. I couldn't take it and I ran outside, throwing up in front of a tree.

I sobbed as the image replayed in my mind. He cheated. He  _doesn't_ care all along. I felt a panic attack coming on as my breath became staggered and hard to control. "N...w.........I....wh," I cried, head falling down onto the grass. I put my hands on the side of my head and curled up into a ball as I cried uncontrollably, my hate growing for the world every second.

"Eren!" I heard a voice call, causing me to turn my head. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Erwin, Marco and Annie were all staring at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?!" Armin exclaimed, leaning down to me. "N-no," I sobbed, wiping my eyes so I could see. "We heard what happened. Levi is beating the shit out of him right now," Jean told me, shocking me. "W-what...? Why?" I asked, making Erwin speak up.

"Because, he cares for you, Eren. Yes, he's an asshole, but he does care," he stated, pulling Armin back up and at his side. "I'm going to go fucking kill Michael," Mikasa growled. "No!" I yelled, to which Mikasa turned around. "P-please, Mikasa. Just leave it," I told her.

Her fists were clenched at her side but she didn't go. A few more sobs came out of me as the front door flew wider than it originally was, a dark shadow appearing out and walking our way. As it got closer, I recognized it to be Levi, and I quickly wiped my nose and eyes.

"He's completely fucked up. I kept going but got pulled back," he informed me, sitting down in front of me. A wave of hormones came over me as I clung to Levi, burying my head in his chest. "I-it h-hurts," I sniffled as his fingers landed on my head and started combing my hair with his fingers. This action caused me to stop crying and minimalize my sniffling, wrapping my arms around his chest. 

"I know, Eren, I know," he whispered into my ear, causing me to freeze.  _He's almost **never** called me Eren before. _I heard footsteps of my friends walk away as Levi kept stroking my hair. Another pair of footsteps came from my left, and I looked at whoever it was and my eyes widened. 

"Eren, I'm so sorry," Michael said, nose bleeding and eye bruised. "Get the fuck away from him or I swear to God I'll beat you into a goddamn pulp," Levi growled, but Michael didn't back away, in fact, he came closer. "Please, let me make it up to-," he put his hand on my shoulder and I slapped it off. "Tch. You're already all over Levi. What a whore," he yelled, slapping me across the face with his hand.

A gasp broke out of my body as it happened, shock filling me entirely. Levi stood up and Michael swung at him, actually hitting Levi. "Stop!" I screamed, as Michael kept punching him and Levi blocked some of it.

I felt my eyes changed and my vision went dark and I couldn't see anything but Michael. His body was outlined in gold and once he stepped back from Levi, I ran and jumped on him, slamming him to the ground. I wrapped my hands around his throat and squeezed as hard as I could, as he tried to claw my hands off. "Eren! Get off!" Levi yelled, trying to pull me off, but I was stuck on him with a spell. His eyes were wide as he choked and grasped at my hands.

"Don't you  _ever_ put your goddamn fucking hands on Levi again or I'll fucking rip you to shreds!" I screamed, removing one hand to punch him repeatedly in the face. I finally let go, stopping right before he passes out and hopping off him. He rolled on his side and coughed loudly, taking in deep breaths.

Levi took me and dragged me to the parking lot and we went in his car. It was silent on the way to his house and we stopped and pulled in the driveway. We both hopped out and made the way into his house. I sent a text to Mikasa to tell her to bring my car to my house.

I sat down on the couch as he went into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" he asked, peeking his head around the corner. "No, alcohol, please. Tea won't make this shit go away," I stated. "Neither will alcohol," Levi reminded me, which I responded with rolling my eyes. He brought back a bottle of vodka and a shot glass for me, setting it down on the table. 

**_3rd POV_ **

Eren grabbed the bottle and filled the shot glass, quickly throwing it back. He let out a sigh and put his head into his hands. "I thought he actually cared," he said, then chuckling. "I should've known. No one cares. I'm just a worthless piece of trash. I deserved all the rape and beat-" Levi's temper grew as he heard enough.

"Eren shut the fuck up. Don't even finish that fucking sentence," Levi said, staring right into Eren's eyes. "You know that's fucking bullshit. You don't deserve any of that shit," he told Eren. The younger brunette filled up the shot glass again and swung it back. The two were silent before Eren cleared his throat and spoke up. "C-can I ask you something?" Eren turned to Levi, shaking a little bit. Levi gave a small nod, signaling Eren to start.

"Do you like me? Like...romantically," Eren blurted out, looking at him for an answer. "No, I don't like you. I'm not gay," his cold monotone said. Eren stood still for a second before standing up. "W-wheres your bathroom?" he asked, on the verge of crying. "That hallway, last door to the right, Why?" Levi informed Eren. He ignored the taller boy and walked towards the bathroom.

Eren closed and locked the bathroom door behind him and fell on his knees. Tears were coming out, just like last time. He brought his knees to his chest and kept crying. He searched through the drawers, looking for a razor. _'T_ _his isn't gonna help,'_  Eren thought, but he didn't care. He found a razor and broke it, taking the blade from it. 

He slowly slid it across his arm, spelling out ' **UNWANTED** '. The blood poured out as Eren let out a sigh. His inner witch was telling him to do a spell to heal it, but he ignored it. He heard his name called but suddenly his visions came back.

He was back in Salem, this time, in the center of town, with shackles on his wrist. "Eren Jaeger! You are being charged with Witchcraft, homosexual acts, murder, and worshiping the devil! How do you plead?" the man asked, but this time, it was Levi.

"L-Levi! I-it's me. P-please," Eren begged, looking at Levi. Eren's eyes widened as he saw all of his friends in the crowd, yelling to hang him. "Hang the witch," Levi growled, causing Eren to me grabbed by his sides and a rope put around him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking and fighting.

They pulled the rope and Eren was lifted into the air choking. ' _I'm going to die. This is my last day seeing daylight'_ Eren thought, choking and grabbing at the rope. All Eren could see was the world in front of him slowly turn black, until he was dead.

He snapped back into reality, and Levi was shaking him, staring at him. "Shit, Eren! Eren!" he screamed, causing him to look at him. Levi let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Eren. "What the fuck just happened?! You were sitting on the fucking ground and your eyes were completely white- like they were rolled all the way back," Levi said.

"I h-h-had a v-vision," he mumbled, rocking himself and looking at the ground. "What happened?" Levi asked, grabbing Erens chin to make them face each other. "I-I was h-hung in Salem," he breathed. Levi stayed silent, not really knowing how to respond. He lifted Erens chin and rubbed away the tears, as Eren froze while Levi's hand was on his face.

"I-I need you," Eren confessed, staring at Levi. Levis' eyes widened and his entire body froze.

"Eren..I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote that much + a cliffhanger. Also, 6k!?! Again, thank you all sooooooooooooooooooo much. I love each and every one of you.


	19. Yujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character. Feelings are discussed. Cafeteria scene for the first time. ALSO~ Please don't be afraid to comment, okay?

**Eren POV**

 

"Eren, I... You know how I feel already, okay? Shit- your arm. Hold on," Levi said, causing me to just stop. He ran out the room and came back with bandages and handed them to me."You know, you're right," I chuckled, wiping my face and standing up. "You don't like me. You never will but it's okay," I sniffled. Levi stared at me in silence as I kept going. "Huh, I really get pulled around don't I? Just give me a second, please?" I asked, to which he didn't reply.

He stepped out of the room but kept his vision on me. I grabbed the razor and deeply slit my left arm and blood poured out. "Eren, what the fu-" he yelled and tried to step into the room. I flung the door closed with the telekinesis. He banged on the door as the blood dripped all on the sink. "Fuck! Eren, open the goddamn door!" he screamed, continuing to bang on it.

"I'm sorry, Levi. It's not gonna happen," I laughed. I poured out a small pot that had toothbrushes in it and put it in front of me. I held my arm over the pot and the blood trickled inside. I looked around the room and found a plant and poured half of the dirt into the pot. I crushed it up with my hand and rubbed it on the scars. " **Sana. Redi. Crescunt. Nolite fluit sanguis cutem satus crescente** ," I breathed out. 

The skin on my arm glowed and the cuts returned to normal as Levis bangs slowly stopped. "Please, Open the door," he sighed, laying his head on the door. I quickly hide the pot and washed off my arm, opening the door. Levi stared at me and looked at my arms. His eyes widened and he grabbed my arms and pulled it to his face.

"W-H-how the fuck did.." he stopped talking, as he was at a loss for words. "I never cut myself, you were just seeing things," I tried to convince him, but he shook his head. "No, I know what you did-" he exclaimed, raising his voice. I shook my head back and took my arm back.

"Nope. Anyways, I guess I'll stop being a burden. Bye," I said, pushing him out of the way and making my way downstairs and to the door. I slammed the door behind me and let out a loud yell and the clear dark sky filled with clouds. Thunder rumbled through the sky and lightning struck the forest. _Fuck, calm yourself._  Rain started pouring down and I got soaked, but I couldn't care less. I made my way in the direction of my house, as I tried to push out all of the anger.

I heard the revving of a car from behind me but I didn't turn around. It was harder to ignore it as it came closer, and thunder rumbled again. I flinched a little as I heard a beep and turned to my left, staring at a nice car. The passengers' side window rolled down to reveal an angry Levi. 

"Are you fucking stupid? Why are you walking in the rain?" he asked, leaning closer to the window. "Leave me alone, Levi," I sighed, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. He followed me with his car, causing me to sigh.  "Get in the car," Levi asserted, causing me to turn towards his car. Lightning struck somewhere behind me, causing me to let out a scream.

Through the loud rain, I heard a chuckle come from the car and I glared at Levi. "F-fine," I whined, opening his car door and sitting down. "Sorry about the rain in your car," I mumbled, looking out the window. "It's nothing," his deep voice echoed through my mind. I took out my phone and pulled up Google maps, getting directions to my house. I set my phone in the gripper on Levi's window and he started following the directions.

"Why do you like me?" Levi randomly asked, causing me to flinch. "I fuck up your life, bully you, make fun of you and other shit. So why?" he asked, keeping his steel gaze on his road. "I...dont know. Just, there's something about you that I find myself to g-get over," I confessed. He didn't reply and just kept driving. My phone buzzed and I saw the notification of a message. It was from me and my friends' group chat.

**Armin: Are you okay?**

**Marco: Yeah, how are you?**

**Mikasa: You left without telling us. Where'd you go?**

"S-sorry, just keep going straight," I said to Levi, taking my phone to respond.

**Me: levi took me to his house but now we r leaving.**

**Annie: Levi?**

**Mikasa: Why the fuck did you go home with Levi? He's an asshole that constantly bullies you! What if you got jumped?**

**Horseface: Maybe Eren was trying to get laid?**

**Mikasa: Fuck off, Jean.**

**Me: bcuz he was already goin' to leave**

**Me: also stfu, i can protect myself**

**Annie: You sure about that?**

**Jean: Yeah, you're pretty scrawny and weak.**

**Me: Ugh, whatever. I hate you, Jean. I have to go so I can help Levi.**

**Armin: WAIT! Eren!**

I put the phone back where it was and put the directions back on the screen. "What was that?" Levi asked, focusing on the phone and the road. "Nothing, just my friends messing around," I reassured him. The phone stated that we were approaching our destination, which made my stomach feel weird for some reason. Sure enough, he pulled into the neighborhood and made his way to my house. He pulled up beside it and stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Levi. I owe you," I said, looking at him before I get out of the car. "Tch, Whatever," he stated, putting the car into drive mode. "Wait, where are your parents?" he asked, looking at the empty driveway.  _I hope Mikasa put my car in the garage._ "My dad is...uh..gone. He's going to be gone for a few months, maybe years," I mumbled. "And your mom?" his stale, cold voice shook me. I froze and stared down at the cement, trying to calm myself.

"She's dead," I confessed, emotions taking over. "Shit, I didn't mean t-" I stopped him before he could drag the subject on. "No, it's fine, bye," I said, walking up to the front door. "Wait!" he yelled, causing me to turn around. "So you're going to be home alone for a while?" I nodded, causing him to stop and think. He gave me a small wave and left, driving into the darkness.

I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. I haven't really done much in the house so it's still clean. I inhaled and the smell of flowers and alcohol filled my nose. I let out a breath and made my way into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I decided on chicken nuggets and got out the circular tray and put them on it. I set the oven for the degrees and waited, putting it in once it was done. I set the timer and made my way into the living room, turning on the TV.

I turned on my current favorite TV show, 'Hunted.' It's a reality show where they pick nine teams of two to attempt to disappear for 28 days in a the South-Eastern region of the US. They are then considered fugitives and have to go under the radar. ( **A/N: The people picked are just people like you and me who submitted an application** ). At a headquarters, CIA and extremely skilled investigators start to track them and go through _**everything**_ from their house, social media, mail, phone calls + messages, etc. They even post 'Wanted' signs on their social media and around town. They're given a card with $500 on it that they can use, but they can only cash out $100 at a time. But, as soon as they cash out at an ATM, it instantly sends a signal to the headquarters and the investigators now know EXACTLY where they are/were. They then send a team of people to track them. If they can go 28 days without getting caught (they have to be physically touched) they win $250,000. 

I watched about 11 minutes of an episode, and the chicken nuggets alarm went off so I had to pause and go get them. I took the plate to my room and ate it while finishing the episode on my own TV. A frog appeared from behind my TV, causing me to jump.  _Ah, it's just my familiar._ I held out my hand the frog jumped across the room and landed in my palm and I stared at it. 

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" I asked, knowing I won't receive an answer. "I haven't used you at all, which is stupid, isn't it? That's what you're for," I shook my head. I set the plate aside and laid down, basking in my thoughts. I waved my hand and the familiar went back in its cage. My phone buzzed and I groaned, pulling it out.

**Mikasa: Did you make it home alright?**

**Me: ya, why?**

**Me: thx 4 putting my car in the garage btw**

**Mikasa: Good, I was worried about you. Did Levi try anything?**

**Me: ugh no, mikasa. he's straight**

**Mikasa: I meant to beat you up.**

**Mikasa: Why did you think...**

**Me: oh, no he didn't. and IDK...**

**Mikasa: Well, It's late. You should go to bed. Goodnight.**

**Me: ya ok, goodnight**

I hit the power button on my phone and set it down beside me. I let out a huge sigh and I gazed at my roof, spells revolving in my head. I looked at the purple numbers coming from my desk.  **12:43AM.** My eyes widened and I stripped off my clothes, running to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower to warm and got in, moaning at the heat. I scrubbed my body clean and washed my hair. It took longer than I expected, due to my hair being long. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself, patting myself dry. I looked around for the lotion and found it in my cabinet. I took it out and set it on top of the sink, squeezing some out. 

***Time skip***

I woke up when my alarm buzzed and I slung it across the room with the wave of my hand, smiling as it hit the wall. "Good morning, world," I said, sliding the curtains and door to my balcony open. The sun shined down on my skin, my eyes fluttered closed and I smelled the flowers and earth. "Hello, mother nature. How are you today?" I smiled, looking at the sky. I turned around and the curtains and the door closed.

I walked to my closet and opened it, scanning my eyes across all of the choices. I decided to go with black shorts, a pink crop top with Japanese writing, and black shoes. I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.  _Up, down or bun?_ I decided to keep my hair down, touching my shoulders. I went with light makeup, only eyeliner to bring out my eyes and darkened my eyebrows. I checked what I looked like from behind and smiled.  _Huh. I have a cute butt._

I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl full of fruits and made my way to the garage. I opened the garage and stepped in my car, backing out and closing it again. I drove all the way to school, blasting songs on the radio. I arrived shortly and made my way into the parking lot. I grunted as I stepped out of my car. I  _really_ don't want to be here. I speed-walked to the entrance, opening the door for me and whoever was behind me.

I made my way to my locker and opened it, looking for everything I needed for a few classes. I felt a hand touch me and I turned around with a smile, expecting to see Armin or Mikasa. My smile dropped instantly as I stared into the dark beat up eyes of Michael.

"Get the  _fuck_ away from me," I growled, stepping back from him. "E-eren, I-I just wanted to say I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, switching his vision between the floor and my eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're sorry?" I said, raising my voice. "Is that all I get? Is a fucking sorry? I  _trusted_ you. I thought you actually fucking cared! How dare you have the audacity to show up in front of me again!" I yelled, causing him to flinch. 

I was making a scene in the hallway so I tried to calm myself down. "Just get the fuck out of my sight," I turned back to my locker and ignored him. "Please, I was drunk, I regret all of it and would take it back if I could," he whined. I curled my fist and turned to look at him. "Get. The. _Fuck._ Out. Of. My. Sight," I growled, turning around to my locker.  I heard footsteps walk away from me and the hallway began to fill with noise again. A person appeared beside me, startling me.

"H-hey," Armin said, looking at me with pity. "What? You saw that...?" I looked around the hallway, seeing who was all in it. "W-we kinda all did," he nodded, indirectly talking about the entire hall. I groaned and put my stuff in my backpack, turning away from my locker. "I'm sorry about yesterday... Are you okay?" his small voice asked. "Yeah. I'm fiiine. Just  _fine._ " I gritted my teeth. Mikasa came up behind Armin with a stern look on her face.

"I heard Michael was giving you trouble? Where is he? she asked, looking around the hall. "No, it's fine. He's gone," I reassured her. She glared at me for a few seconds but it eventually fell, returning to just a stare. "Mhm. Sure. Well, I have to go get ready for class. Bye guys," she waved at us both. The bell rung, causing me and Armin to look at each other. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," I grinned, waving back at him as we parted ways.

We didn't do really anything first period, just a few in class things. Petra was the annoying bitch she always is, and Mikasa just talked to me. I zoned out for most of it, not paying attention. It felt like my brain and physical body was there, but my mind wasn't. The bell rung and shook me out of my phase. I blinked and looked down in front of me, seeing filled out homework.  _Did I do that...? How the hell..._

I packed my up stuff and shrugged it off, nodding at Mikasa as I made my way to PE. I arrived just in time and made my way over to Annie. I sat beside her and gave her a grin. "Hey, how are you?" I asked, genuinely curious about her life. "Good, Jaeger. I would ask you, but it seems I don't have to," she stated, looking at my body and face. "Yeah, today's not the best. But who cares?" I reassured myself, smiling. "Are you going to do something today? Since it's a free day?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head, "Nah, I'd rather get on my phone." She nodded and we both went to go get changed.

I walked out to find balls and people shooting hoops, meaning today _was_ a free day. I walked outside to the small, playing field for the weight people and sat in the corner. I pulled out my phone and ran through Twitter, liking tweets about my favorite K-pop groups.

"Jaeger," a voice called from above me, causing me to look up. I met eyes with a muscular, kinda cute guy, which confused me. "Uh..do I know you?" I mumbled, blinking at him. He gave me a grin and shook his head. "I heard you're a fag and a slut for dick," he chuckled.  _Calm yourself, Eren. There are two ways to approach this._ "Excuse me?" I said, causing him to repeat himself. "You're a fag and a slut," he stated. I slid my phone in my pocket and stood up, getting close to him.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the locker room. "W-what the fuck?!" I pushed him against the wall and got on my knees. I slid his gym shorts off and started palming him while making eye contact. His face was pink and his eyes were wide. "A-ahhh....S-s-stop," he moaned, covering his face. "Isn't this what you came up to me for?" I grinned. I could read his mind and it was all jumbled. His thoughts were crashing against each other, meaning my plan worked.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "Too bad I'm a slut, huh," I smiled, looking at him one last time before leaving. "E-eren, no, w-wait!" he yelled, but I just kept walking. The door closed behind me and I went back outside, getting back on my phone. I plugged in my headphones and started listening to music.

After about 13 songs, PE was finally over. All the guys made their way into the locker room to change, including me. I changed the fastest, wanting to just get out. The bell rang and we were dismissed to go to our next class. I wasn't really looking forward to Health Science but it's not something I can change. 

I arrived behind Jean, following him to our seats. "Hey, Jaeger," he grinned, rubbing my hair. "Fuck off, horse-face," I groaned, pushing his hand away. He glared at me but quickly went back to his annoying self."Marcos coming over tonight," he said, with a creepy grin on his face. "Use protection and don't go too hard," I winked, nudging him. He laughed and nodded.

A few minutes after the bell rung and the teacher talked to us, a knock on the door startled me and everyone else turned to face the door. A small Asian boy walked in the classroom. He had on skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. His hair was dark brown and covering his face a little. 

"Ah! You must be our exchange student!" She smiled at him. His face was blank with confusion but he eventually nodded. "Can...uh.." my teacher started, "anyone speak Japanese?" she finished, looking around the room. I raised my hand quickly and looked around the room, seeing no one else's hand up.

"Of course, Eren. Okay, Hikiro, was it? Go over there to Eren," she told him. "Dude, you don't speak Japanese," Jean whispered, but I ignored him. The smaller boy walked over shyly and sat beside me. I gave a big smile and prepared myself.

" **こんにちは！私はエレン、はじめまして!** " His eyes widened and he looked at me. " **あなたが。。。日本人かい**?" I giggled and shook my head. " **いいえ、私はドイツ語です。** " I stated, causing his eyes to widen. " **アメリカに来る前に、をどこに住んでいたか** 。" I asked. I had to know because I had so many questions. The class went silent and the teacher decided to keep going with the instructions for today. " **日本のどこか? 大阪**." He mumbled, face pink. (A/N: **I'm gonna continue to write in English, but if it's in bold,  they are still speaking Japanese!** )

" **Really? Osaka?! My favorite idol was born there! Do you know TWICE's Sana**?" I squeaked. He shyly nodded his head. " **Y-yes... she's currently p-popular because of her c-cuteness.**." he informed me, keeping the smile on my face. "Great! By the way, how old are you?" I couldn't really tell because Japanese people are hard to pin an age on.

" **I-I'm 16....** " he muttered. " **Ah! Me too**!" I chirped, giggling. His face didn't show many emotions, and I could tell he was an introvert. "What the f-heck are you guys saying?" one of Levi's friends laughed. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business," I replied in English. I turned back to the smaller boy and gave a smile. " **I hope we can be good friends** ," the smooth Japanese flowed out of my mouth. He gave a small grin and nodded.

" **C-can I e-eat lunch with y-you? I d-don't have a-any friends..** " Hikiro whispered, embarrassed. " **Of course, silly! What lunch do you have?** " He replied his and luckily, we had the same one. I turned to Jean and gave him the evil eye. "Are you not going to introduce yourself?" I waited. He groaned and looked at Hikiro. "Sup. I'm Jean," he stated. Hikiro gave a small nod and hid his face again, causing me to smile.

The bell rung, signaling 1st lunch to go back to class and second to go. " **That's not our bell, you'll see when it's ours,** " I told him. We were so close to each other that I decided to wrap my arm around his shoulder. He flinched but softened quickly. Jean had already started on whatever we were supposed to do. I looked around the room to see what others were doing and I caught Levi staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes to mine. I gave a smile and turned to Jean.

"We're studying these words on this page," he stated, pointing at the list and page. I nodded and turned back to Hikiro. " **We're studying abbreviations, I'll go get us books,** " I said before quickly grabbing us books. I set one down in front of both of us and took out a pencil and a piece of paper. He already had his out and waited for me. I turned to the page and pointed at the list and we both got started.

ABD - Abdomen

AC - Before Eating

ad lib - as much as needed

amb - ambulate

AV - atrioventricular

bid - twice a day

BP - blood pressure

I got that far before the bell rang again, causing us all to get up. Hikiro slowly stood up and looked around. I let out a giggle and wrapped my arm around his. " **Just come with me, okay?** Jean!" I mumbled, then yelled. "What?" I heard from right behind me. "Oh, I didn't know you right there," I giggled. He made his way beside us and we all walked out towards the cafeteria. Levi and his friends were talking as usual, and they all suddenly laughed.

Jean went and sat down with my other friends, as him and they all brought their lunch. I unlinked arms with him but stood close. We walked into a line and I grabbed a water. "What are you getting?" I stared at the foreigner. " **Nothing,** " he mumbled. I opened my mouth to say something but just got bags of chips and left. We made our way in between all the tables, and I occasionally smiled a few girls who smiled at me. 

After what happened at the party, all the bullying started wearing off to be honest. People were nicer now. I walked to our huge table and cleared my throat. "Hey, bitches! Guess who's here?" I exclaimed, looking at all my friends. They smiled and then confusion struck their face as they looked beside me. Hikiro and I took a seat beside Mikasa, (me being beside her, of course). 

"Who's that?" Armin said, glancing at him. "His name is Hikiro. He's an exchange student from Japan!" I smiled. They all gasped and stared at him with wider eyes. Sasha's eyes lit up as she began to speak. " **W-wataahshi wa pan ga daisuki!** " she excitedly said, with a horrible accent. Hikiro let out a giggle and I smirked, shaking my head at her. "I watch a lot of anime, what can I say?" she shrugged. "He only speaks Japanese..well, out loud," I told them.

"Why?" Ymir questioned. "Ymir! You can't go around asking people why they don't speak English out loud!" Krista said, slapping her girlfriend on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you," Armin smiled at him. "Yeah!" Marco agreed, followed by Sasha, Connie and a few others. He gave a small smile and nodded, " **Me too.** " "He said it's nice to meet you all too," I told them. "I think we're gonna be great friends!" Sasha announced, and everyone nodded.

I took a sip of my water and opened my chips. "Where's Erwin?" I asked, looking around the table. "He's with Levi," Armin sighed, glancing across the cafeteria. I turned to look wherever he was looking and saw them both. I turned back and rolled my eyes. "He's allowed to have friends, Armin," to which he whined. 

"How are my favorite lovebirds?" I asked, looking at Mikasa. "We're good," Jean randomly said, annoying me. "I meant Mikasa and Annie," I turned back to them with a smile. "Great, I guess. We're happy," they bot nodded. The table let out an 'Awwww' and smiles were on everyone's faces. 

"Are you gay?" Jean asked, causing everyone to turn and look at Hikiro. He hid his face and turned pink.

"I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION: "こんにちは！私はエレン、はじめまして!" - Hello, I'm Eren! Nice to meet you! "あなたが。。。日本人かい?" - Are you Japanese? "いいえ、私はドイツ語です." -No, I'm German. "アメリカに来る前に、をどこに住んでいたか。" -Where did you live before you came to America? "日本のどこか? 大阪." - Where in Japan? Osaka.  
> Waaahh~ I'm sorry it took so long to update. TT. I feel sooo bad right now and I think I have strep throat. My throat hurts everything I swallow, open my mouth or move my tongue. Thanks for reading though and I love you~  
> -Jordan


	20. Makin' Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School started July 24th, so I'm sorry for the very slow updating!!  
> The longly awaited Levi POV (which I suck dick at). Shit happens.

**_Levi POV_ **

 

 

My friends were talking about whatever stupid fucking shit they always talk about, most likely getting laid. I haven't been in the mood so I don't participate in those shit-talks anymore. "Levi, you're such a fucking ass. When's the last time you got laid, huh? That's probably why you're in such a bad mood," one of the idiots nodded.

"Could you shut the fuck up about that? Focus on eating or the game later," I growled, glancing at Eren's table. He had the new guy close to him, hand wrapping around his shoulder. He smiled at him constantly with this look in his eyes. It fucking pissed me off. I don't know why the shitty brat is pissing me off, but he is. "Fuck," I groaned, standing up and walking over to Eren's table. All of his friends stop talking and smiling and stared at me.

"What?" the brat asked, before turning around. The Japanese boy, Hik..shit,  I don't know, turned and hid his face. "Uh...hi Levi?" Jaeger mumbled, looking around then back up at me.  _Those fucking eyes._ "We need to talk," I said, crossing my arms. "Sure," he nodded, staring at me, waiting for something. "O-oh, you mean now?" he asked, face turning pink. "Tch, yes now. Let's go," I grunted, pulling him away from the table. I got strange looks from the shitty people in the cafeteria, but I kept my grasp on the brat and walked into an empty classroom, closing the door behind me.

"Go to the game tonight," I told him, releasing his arm. He raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You pulled me out of lunch to tell me that?" He turned to open the door but I slammed my back against it. "You  _have_ to go to the game tonight," I said, getting closer to him. He crossed his arms and stepped back. "Why? What's gonna happen?" he asked, looking at me up and down.

"Be there and you'll see, brat. If you don't, I'm tracking you down and killing you," I stated. He held his hands up and shook his head, "Woah, no need for that. I'll be there, I guess." I nodded and opened the door, going back to my table.

"Why did you and the fag go in a classroom? Don't tell me you let him suck your dick," one of the idiots at my table grumbled, laughing. I slammed my fist on the table and glared at him, "Shut the fuck up before I rip your tongue out of your skull." His eyes widened and he quickly dropped eye contact, building a conversation with someone beside him. I took a swing of my water bottle, grunting as I slammed it down. Everyone was pissing me the fuck off today, and I just want to deck one in their stupid fucking face.

"Geez, something crawled up your ass and died," another one said. I glanced over at Eren's table and his face was inches apart from the Japanese brat. Eren was smiling at the Japanese brat, nodding and talking about something.  _Why is this pathetic shit crawling under my skin?_ I shook my head and turned back to my food, eating aggressively. My phone buzzed and I groaned, pulling it out of my pocket.

**Petra: Are we on for 2nite? (;**

**Me: No.**

**Petra: haha~ ur funny**

**Me: It's not a joke. We aren't doing this anymore.**

**Petra: What!? Why?!**

**Me: I'm not fucking interested in you, dipshit.**

**Petra: So!? It's just sex?! Sex is just for pleasure!!**

**Me: Stop texting me, Petra.**

I turned off the switch for buzzing when notifications appear and slid my phone back in my pocket.  _Fucking slut._ "Who were you texting?" my dipshit friend asked, causing me to roll my eyes. "It doesn't fucking matter," I growled, taking a swig of water. "Ha! Just tell us, dude. What are you, scared?" he continued, pushing me. "Petra. I was texting Petra. Now shut the fuck up," I slammed my hand on the table again. They all started chuckling and threw each other glances. "Levi's getting some pussy tonight," they kept laughing.  _Shitty fucking idiots. Why do I hang out with these losers anyway?_

"Shouldn't you idiots be worried about the game later tonight?" I asked, glaring at everyone. They all shook their heads, "Nah, we got this. We're the best football team, and you're the best captain." Everyone nodded in agreement, to which I sighed. "Tch. Whatever. If you idiots make us lose, your fucking faces are getting smashed in," I stated. They all nodded and I got up and took my shit to the trash and threw it away. I looked at the time and the bell was going to ring in a few minutes, so I decided to walk towards class.

As soon as I arrived in the shitty classroom, the bell rung, making all the idiots come back to the classroom. Eren walked in with the new guy's hand in his, smiling. His smile dropped and so did their hands once he met eye contact with me. My attention was drawn towards him as he walked to his seat.  _Fuck, he has a nice ass._ I sighed and rubbing my forehead, shaking the thoughts away.

 The two starting speaking in Japanese again, which pissed me off.  _I hate not knowing what people are fucking talking about._ The teacher cleared her throat and walked to the front. "Excuse me, class?" she said, causing everyone to become quiet. Eren and Hikiro,  _holy shit I actually got it,_ stopped talking and turned towards her. "We're going to be working on studying the 'Chain of Infection'. It's how diseases are transmitted between much anything. Also, please draw it so you don't forget and it gets stuck in your head! There will be a test over it," she smiled.

That was our queue to go get Chromebooks to Google whatever the hell this is. I got up and walked next door to get one, waiting behind a few others. I grabbed two and turned to leave, spotting Eren at the end of the line. I handed him the small laptop and made my way back to my chair. I sat down and looked in his direction and he had a smile on his face, looking at me. I felt my stomach tingle and I gave a small nod as I turned back to the Chromebook and got to researching.

I reached in my pocket to take out my phone and Google a drawing because the laptop was being slow and I got a text.

**Eren: thanks for getting me one, i appreciate it (:**

_Tch. What a brat._ **  
**

**Me: No problem, brat.**

**Eren: hey! im not a brat!**

I looked at Eren to see him smiling at his phone, waiting for a response.

**Me: Hm, sure brat. Get to work.**

**Eren: u get 2 work!!**

**Me: I am, idiot.**

**Eren: ok ok fine**

I clicked off messages with a grin on my face and went to Google what I needed. A wave of shock came over me as I felt something grab my crotch under the table. I looked down and Eren was sitting in front of me on the ground, palming me.  _What the **fuck.**_ I stared at him with wide eyes, frozen in my fucking shoes. He gave me a grin and bit his lip, stroking harder. I looked up and I saw Eren talking to Hikiro, but I still felt the groping.  _What?_ I glanced down and there was no one there and the groping stopped.

 _Holy shit. What the fucking fuck._ The brat turned my way and winked, which confused the fuck out of me. Today's been such a fucking hectic day, I don't even fucking know. I let out a defeated sigh and more of my shitty friends brought up dumbass topics. The huge game was tonight and if we fuck up, it's on my goddamn shoulders. I decided to just throw in headphones, not giving a shit about anyone else in the room.

I let the music flow throughs my ears and into my brain. I broke down the lyrics in my head and tried to relate them to things currently in my life. I'd never thought about a guy sexually until now. The fucking brat was toxic and in my mind. His sun-kissed tan body, chocolate brown hair, and fucking  _eyes_ were all that was in my head recently. Daydreams that included the brat were more often now, ranging from seeing him the hall to being on top of him. 

**Me: Are you single? Not that I give a fuck, asking for a friend.**

**Eren: sure ;) lol yes**

**Me: Tch. Whatever.**

I set my phone down and stared at his reply. He's not in a relationship, which excites me for some shitty reason.  _The game._ That's all that really matters to me and I was determined to get shit done. Time flew by and the bell rung, sending me away and Eren, who was smiling at Hikiro, away as well. I made my way towards P.E. not really looking forward to it. I knew we would play some shitty games and I'd get chosen as the fucking captain because of my luck.

I slung the door open and walked through, glancing around the shitty room. A bunch of freshmen and other losers were running, laughing and yelling to their friends. I could feel blood tense in my veins as I got more annoyed by the goddamn second.  I went and sat down, leaning back on the bleachers behind me with a sigh.

"Hey, Levi!" a few sophomores and juniors said, walking up to me. I glared at them and they looked at each other before speaking. "W-we just wanted to say good luck at the game. Even though, you won't need it because you're awesome!" the tallest one said, smiling and nodding.

"Tch. We better fucking win," I grunted, popping my neck.

**Eren POV**

 

We were working on work and the teacher said once we got done, we could leave and chill on the benches just right outside. I finished before everyone and ran with my backpack outside. I looked for a hidden place and decided to go behind the school. I pulled out my spell book and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. The sky was cloudy which would affect my spells, which pissed me off.

"Over there and over here, make the sky and clouds clear!" I chanted. I looked up and the clouds disappeared, the sun now shining brightly and the blue sky visible. I smiled and flipped through pages. "What's next.."  I thought, pulling out my phone. While looking for spells on one hand, I searched up schools for witches on the other. I came across this website that led to a school page, causing me to gasp. They also had a protective spell around the website and schools, so anyone who was not magical would not see either of them. I've heard a lot of good things about 'Miss Cackles Academy,' (which was this school.) 

So, I copied down the information for later. It was only a 12-minute flight away from my house, anyway. I turned back to the book and read quickly for the spell I was looking for. It was about changing something into a toad. "Fly in the sky, time has told, turn this bird, big and old!" I said, pointing at a bird in the tree.

Purple smoke flashed and the bird dropped out of the tree, now as a **hippo**. My eyes widened as I let out a scream, releasing my mistake. I quickly waved my hands and it turned back into a bird and flew away. I looked around before clapping my hands and doubling over from laughter. "E-even t-though I'm kinda an i-idiot, I'm getting so much more of a better witch," I giggled.

I sighed and looked up at the sky before turning my head. Michael was walking towards me, and I quickly put the book in my bag. "What the fuck do  _you_ want?" I growled, spinning on my but to face him. "Eren, we need to talk. Please," he begged, kneeling down. I was tempted to say no but something came over me and I nodded. He sat down and reached for my hand and I instantly pulled it back.

"Talk," I stated, avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm sorry, Eren. I'm so sorry. I was under the influence and regret everything and if I could change that night, I would. I'm such a fucking idiot and no one means anything to me except for you. Please forgive me, please," he sighed. I turned to look at him and stared directly in his eyes. "Say it again," I replied, with a monotone. He repeating it without stuttering, staring into my eyes. I bit my lip and let out a breath. "Fine, I forgive you," I said, to which he smiled. He picked me up and spun me around, shocking me.

I blushed and squirmed out of his arms. He stared down at me with a genuine- and kinda hot- smile on his face. I felt my face flush and I looked away, picking up my backpack and swinging it over my shoulders, looping my arms through. Michael put his hand on my cheek and grinned, "I'm so glad we're talking again." I just nodded and told him bye as I went back to class. Jean, Marco and Armin were finished and were talking to each other. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey, losers, guess what," I teased, looking between them. "What?" they all asked, in unison. "Michael walked up to me and gave me this huge ass apology and sounded so deeply sorry for what he did," I informed them while twiddling my fingers. "Are you fucking serious?" Jean whispered as the others' eyes widened. "What did you say?! You better have not forgiven him, Eren," Armin said, to which I didn't respond to.

"Are you kidding," Armin groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Fuck, I don't know what came over me," I tried to reassure them. They all shook their heads in shame which made me groan and apologize again. "Well, the class is almost over so, that's good," I tried changing the subject. "I can't believe you finished so fast. I'm starting to think you're a wizard or something," Jean chuckled. I froze and stared at the table. 

"Eren..you okay?" Marco asked with a worried face, causing me to jump a little and look at him, nodding. "Yeah, I just....forgot about something," I fake laughed, looking around the room. Jean and Armin looked at each other and back at me, but I chose to ignore it. The bell rung, sending us to our classes. "Bye, guys!" I exclaimed, waving at them all.

**Levi POV**

 

Another class with the brat, I thought. A grin appeared on my face, confusing me.  _Why am I happy to see that little shit?_ I made my way across the hall, barely acknowledging all the cheerleaders and football players talking/ the girls catcalling me. I grabbed the door to Dunns and flung it open, walking across the room to my chair. I yanked it out and sat down in it, setting my backpack on the ground beside me. I stared at the door, waiting for him to come in the room.

Petra came first and walked over to me, already ruining my mood. "What do you mean you don't want to hook up?" she growled when she sat down. "Fuck, shut up, Petra. You're so fucking annoying," I groaned, causing her to gasp. "What the fuck did you just say?!" she yelled, getting closer to my face. "Shut the fuck up!" I screamed in her face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I looked around the room and saw Eren at the door with an impressed look on his face. I sent a wink to him and grabbed my shit and flipped Petra off.

I made my way to Eren and sat beside him, setting my backpack under me. "Hey, brat," I smiled, nudging him. He returned the smile but then had a serious look on his face, looking behind me. I turned around to see Petra glaring at him, to which I rolled my eyes and turned back. "Ignore that bitch, she gets on my fucking nerves," I monotoned, to which he giggled.  _Fuck, even his giggle is adorable._

"Yeah, she really is annoying," he grinned, looking and her and then back to me. Dunn came back and told us that we were going to debate about gay rights before lunch.

"Everyone who is against it, raise your hand," he spoke loudly, and a good number of people raised their hand. Majority, white heterosexual guys and a few girls. Eren nudged me, "Hey, aren't you supposed to raise your hand?" I scowled at him. "Everyone for it, raise your hand?" Eren, Me, and a few others put their hand up. Dunn nodded and pointed to me and one of the guys who said they were against it. 

"You two are going to debate, go," he suddenly stated, which shocked me but I began to talk. "Why are you against it? Got feelings for a guy and he denied you?" I threw at him to which he made a disgusted face. "Fu-heck no. I'm not a fag," which made me clench my fist. "Gay people are just people, like you and her. Being opposed to two people who are in love getting married is just completely ignorant and fuck-freaking idiotic. Grow some brain cells," I barked.

"I don't care! It's a sin and I don't wanna see gay people making out everywhere and shoving their sexuality down my throat!" he yelled, crossing his arms. "Don't even pull that Christianity bullshit. You believe in God but not LGBT marriage? Tch, what an idiot. I'm sure gay people don't wanna see you shoving your STD-infected tongue down girls throats in public, either," I snorted. Everyone gasped and started laughing, Eren the most. He leaned his head on my shoulder, laughing his ass off.

"F-fuck, holy shit-" he laughed, tears streaming down his face. I turned and smiled at him, making eye-contact. His face was centimeters away from mine, his plump pink lips extremely close to mine. I stared down at his lips then back to his eyes, to which he did the same.  _Fucking shit._ "Ha! No wonder you're so defensive, you are Jaeger and both fags and hooking up," he scoffed. Peoples eyes traveled to us and Eren lifted his head off my shoulder and wiped his face. 

"We're not fucking, and if you say that shit again I'll punch you so hard in your goddamn face you'll get whiplash," I stood up, threatening him. "Okay, enough. Violence and verbal abuse are not prohibited in my classroom!" Dunn said loudly.  I sat down, anger boiling inside of me. "And so what if Eren and I were hooking up? You'd do nothing about it and we'd continue to have sex because it's none of your business, mealworm," I added, reassuring myself. Eren's face turned red and he hid his face on the desk.  _Fucking cute little shit._

"Oh-kay then," Dunn replied, "Well, anyway, let's discuss a less.. easy to offend topic like...I don't know, veganism?" A girl and a guy's hand flew up, and he called on them. I set my head down and closed my eyes, ignoring the two idiots who were talking. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I took it out.

_(Shitty) Brat:_ _Why did you defend gay rights so hard?_

**Me: Tch. I just did what's right. You weren't gonna say shit, so I did. And if we fuck, why does it matter to him?**

I heard Eren gasp a little before he responded.

_(Shitty) Brat: Why do you use that as an example? Why don't you use... anyone else??_

**Me: I do whatever I want, shitty brat.**

_(Shitty) Brat: i am not a brat !!! stop calling me that_

**Me: Whatever, fine.**

**Me: Also, why did you suddenly change back to your shitty grammar-less typing?**

_Bright Eyes: idk bc it's less serious now lol_

_Bright Eyes: anyway, how was ur lunch?_

**Me: Tch. Worried about me, brat? You like me or something?**

There was a bit of a wait between the responses but I finally got one back.

_Bright Eyes: yes._

I stared down at it, reading it over and over in my mind. Is he fucking insane? "Excuse me, Dunn?" I asked, turning around to whisper to him. "What?" he replied. "Can Eren and I go outside to study for the test? We don't want to fail and fu-screw up our grades," I told him. Being the cool teacher he is, he shrugged. I grabbed Eren, who let out an 'eeek', and the hall-pass and dragged him outside and down the stairs to the side of the building.

"Do you mean that?" I asked, to which confusion spread on his face. "Mean what?" he asked, oblivious to what I was asking. "Liking me. Do you actually?" I pressed on, staring directly at him.  His face turned red and he looked away. "U-uh, fuck. Yes, okay? I do," he finally admitted. My eyes widened like it was the first time I'd heard the shitty brat say that. So I did what was on my mind.

I pushed him against the wall, grabbed him by the hips, pulled him close, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,000 hits!??!?!? holy SHIT!! 4 weeks into school and I already hate it :(( also you're welcome :-)


	21. Blending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! (September 1st) ~~~ THIS IS YOUR PRESENT! I'm 16!!! I'm so happy!~

**Eren POV**

 

Levi pushed me up against the wall of the school, shocking me, but nothing would prepare me for what would happen. I felt his hands on my hips pull me to him, and he leaned in and connected our lips. My entire body was tingling like I touched an electric fence. His tongue swiftly licked my lips and darted inside, melting me instantly. I let out a squeak as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him while resting my arms on his shoulders. 

He kept going, sweetly yet so rough like he hadn't eaten in  _years._ I could feel myself getting hard, not wanting to stop. I started to suck on his neck a little, then returning to his lips. Our eyes were both open, staring deeply into each other. I could see his hunger and heat for me in his eyes, turning me on even more. He pulled away and said a few cute things before continuing. I was fully hard, but tried to hide it.

Turning my face away, I slowly pushed him away, even though I was still on him. "Fuck, I've wanted to do that for so long," he groaned, nibbling at my neck. "A-ahh...Lev...i," I moaned, trying to hide my face. He chuckled and I felt our crotches grind together, getting me even wilded up. "S-stop before I get hard-" I whispered, pushing him away as I set myself down. A smile appeared on his face as he glanced at my neck. "Tch, don't think I know you aren't already," he chuckled. My face turned red as hell, and I squeezed my eyes shut. After a few seconds, I opened them slowly. He took his phone out, pointed the screen towards me and put it on selfie mode. Hickeys were already forming, which shocking me, making me gasp and look around, then back up at him. 

"What the hell was that, Levi?" I said stepping away from him. "What?" he questioned, licking his lips. I pointed between us, stepping back a bit. "What just happened. You think you can fuck with my e-emotions again?" I clenched my fist, anger pumping through my head.  _Eren, calm down. If you reveal your powers because of anger, you're going to regret it._ He grabbed my fist and put it to my side.

"Fuck, I like you, okay? Stop being a shitty brat," he groaned, running his hand through his hair. "You're lying. I know you are," I said, looking down at the grass, kicking a leaf by my foot. "You're using me for something. Tell me what it is. _Now,"_ I growled. Levi got closer to me and tilted my chin towards him with his hand. "I'm not 'using' you. I like you, seriously, dipshit," Levi said, to which I had enough. I slapped his hand off me, scoffing. "Don't act like you care. You're just an asshole who likes to play with 'fags'. You hate me and always call me worthless, ugly and etc," I stated, to which he flinched.

"You might be an annoying piece of shit, but you're my annoying piece of shit," he grumbled, cheesily. I tried to suppress the smile that was replacing the seriousness on my face but it didn't work. I gave up and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He looked down at me and positioned his arms on my hips. 

He pulled back and checked his phone, sighing as he saw the time. "We have like, 3 minutes," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded and got ready to leave, walking back to the entrance with him. "So....what are we?" I asked, avoiding eye contact due to me being the nervous loser I am. Levi didn't answer, just smiled at me as he opened the door, letting me inside.

I waved bye to him as I rushed to my classroom, the bell ringing right before I got to my seat. All my friends were trying to talk to me at the same time, eyeing me up and down.

"Where the hell have you been? Jesus, we just now finished," Jean exclaimed, looking at my neck. "Wait- what the fuck? Are those hickeys?!" Jean asked, causing Armin and Marco to look at my neck. I covered them, blushing and rolling my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," I grinned, shrugging. 

I packed up my stuff, giving them a smile as I sped-walked to class. It was Government with  _Levi._ Thinking about him after earlier still makes my body tingle and a smile to my face. Petra was there also, but I couldn't give zero fucks about her anymore. Levi was, only interested in me 100%, at least, I think he is. Feelings are complicated as shit, because you can never understand other peoples. I've thought for my entire life that love just wasn't for me. That I would just be single my entire life, but I don't believe it anymore. Insecurity still gets the best of me but I think it gets everyone.

As for being a witch, it impacts my life a lot. My familiar was one of my greatest friends who I deeply cared about. I could be banished or executed, or something worse if someone found out about me. It's been harder for me to not use my powers, because that's all I wanna do.

I walked up the stairs, turning the corner and walking down the hall. A few people stared at me, whispering insults but it went over my head. I spotted Levi down the hall, walking towards the classroom. He had a softer look on his face than his usual pissed-off appearance. Petra came out of nowhere, attaching herself to him as they walked in the door.  I felt anger in my veins and I swirled my finger, making the door slam into Petra, which made her drop all of her stuff. I let out a small laugh after looking around.  _Classic._

I got close to them and pried her off of Levi, because apparently, she got back on him."What the fuck do you want,  _fag?_ " Petra growled, stepping in front of Levi. "Stop attaching yourself to Levi, whore. He doesn't want your passed around leftovers," I grinned, crossing my arms. Her eyes widened and she brought up a fist, bringing it down. I grabbed it in mid-air, throwing it back at her. She stumbled back and fell to the ground, skirt up and exposing her underwear. She pushed it down and stared up at me like I was a monster. "G-get away from me, demon!" she yelled, backing up against the wall.

I smiled evilly and got closer, twirling my fingers in a magical way. Her eyes widened as I got closer and she froze. "Boo," I whispered, a few inches away from her face. She let out a scream and crawled away from me, shaking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Levi, taking him across the room to my seat.

I sat down and wrapped my backpack on the back of the chair, and Levi did the same. "It feels nice to be next to you instead of that shitty loud annoying slut," Levi sighed of relief, turning to look at me. My face turned pink and I smiled, nodding. "So, you excited about the game tonight?" Levi started up a conversation, making me relax more into my seat. "Yeah. I'm gonna be supporting and watching you," I nodded, resisting the urge to kiss him. "If we win, you better have a reward shitty brat," he grinned, to which I nodded at. One of my best friends, Lola came in the classroom.

"Hey, biiitch," she said, in her certain tone that always made me laugh. "Hi, biitch. How were classes so far?" I asked as she sat on my desk. "Complete shiiit. I fuckin' hate my classes and the work is hard as fuuck. But, I have straight A's," she smiled, making me roll my eyes. "UGH, you make me mad sometimes. You're hanging on a loose thread," I sing-song'ed. "The fuck does that mean?" she asked, puzzled. Lola's Mexican-American and doesn't know a lot of the stupid shit we say, so I have to tell her a lot of stuff. "It means like, you're on thin ice,"  I re-tried. "Ohhh," she said, then laughed. "You're hanging on a loose thread," she mocked, continuing to laugh. Lola always did that when she found out new words or phrases. She honestly brought happiness to my day. Besides Levi, of course.

 _Fuck. Is he asking me to sleep with him? holy shit._ My brain was going crazy with thoughts, my hormones and sex drive going crazy. I felt my body getting hot and start reacting. I didn't know what was happening. My vision was getting blurry and I could feel myself swaying, getting less conscious by the second. "-ren, you -kay?" I heard a soft voice, but then everything went dark as I fell out of my chair and slammed against the ground.

I woke up, staring at the ceiling of wherever I was. It was white. No, blue. No, gray. I didn't really know, but I wasn't in a classroom. I sat up and rubbed my fingers against my eyes. I spotted a slumped up figure sleeping in a chair in the corner, the only one in here.

"Levi? Is that you?" I peeked from my hands. I stood up and walked over to him, shaking him. _Fuck, I shouldn't be moving this quickly._  I felt myself get dizzy and plopped myself on his lap, saving myself from falling. Levi's eyes opened and he stared at me, confused. "Seeing you when I first wake up is something I've always wanted to see, but this isn't exactly what I meant," he grinned, rubbing his hand on my thigh. 

"N...What happened earlier? Did I faint or something?" I knew I fainted, but I didn't know the reason behind it. I'm sure I'll earn it tonight by going to talk to the Elder Witches. "Tch. Shitty brat. You had me...worried," Levi said, looking away. "I-I don't know what happened, I just..felt my body get hot and then everything went dark," I stuttered, looking around the room and back at him. 

"You should probably not go to the game. I'd rather you be safe and rest then this happens again and I not be there," he told me. "What!?" I started, "I'm not gonna miss the game!" He shushed me, running his hand through my hair. "You need to sleep now, you hit your head pretty fucking hard," he informed me. _My head does kinda hurt, a little._ I shrugged it off and shook my head. "Tch. I know whats good for you, go lay back down," he told me and I crossed my arms and pretended to have a fit.

"No~ I dun wanna go to sleep~" I said, trying to be cute. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Quit that, brat, you're already cute," his face was expressionless, which shocked me. I make more cute sounds and he chuckled, which surprised me. Levi went in for a kiss and I met it halfway, melting into him. The door flung open and Lola let out a "What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?"

I quickly got off Levi, blushing and looking at Lola. "You're fucking con el gringo caliente?" she smiled, still surprised. "Oi! Callate, perra. Nadie se suponía que lo supiera, aún. Acaba de suceder recientemente," i winked, making her go into a fit of giggles. Levi looked between us, confused but I just stuck out my tongue. "That's how I feel when you speak French," I teased. The school nurse walked in and looked at us all. She gave me a smile and nodded. "Good, you're awake! How do you feel?" she asked, putting her hand against my forehead and dropping it. "It's normal now. That's...strange. Do you feel okay?" she tilted her head, slightly.

I nodded and she blinked, Levi, rising out of his chair shortly after. "Okay, thanks for taking care of him. We'll be going now," Levi monotoned. "Oi, chico. Keep your hands to yourself. I'll take him back," she grinned, grabbing my hand. Levi let out a 'Tch,' and pulled me away, taking me by the waist. Lola rolled her eyes and pulled me harder. "Guys, guys! I'm not a fuc-fricking doll, don't tank me around," I whined. They both groaned and we all walked together. "You're not going to the game, you're gonna be at home, kay? Let's go back to class," he faced towards the hall and walked. I followed, not saying anything until we got there.

"Ah, it's nice to see you're ok, Eren," Dunn said, attracting everyone's eyes to me. "Wait, Lola, you went with them and not to the bathroom?" Dunn questioned. She shrugged, "I wasn't gonna let my best perra stay in there with him," she said, pointing at Levi. A few giggles went around the room, and I nodded, giggling as well. Lola let go of me and gave me a smile, walking back to her seat; and Levi & I walked back to our seats, plopping in them.

Dunn started nonsense about how if we're on a rock, we're in a virtual world and other crazy shit. I felt like I was being brainwashed, in the best way possible. A hand placed itself on mine, turning my face pink. I grasped his hand and a felt a squeeze on mine, looking up at the smile on his face.  _He's so sexy. He's driving me crazy. Eren, get your shit togetherrrrrr._

Dunn somehow went on to talk about aliens riding bikes to him going to find Bigfoot one day. Some poor kid raised his hand and asked about bigfoot. Dunn gasped loudly and began to recite everything Bigfoot related like it was his Bible. I laughed to myself because of how much of a dork he was. It was great.

I'm going to Levi's house after the game. I don't know if there's going to be much talking. I don't know if I can stay in the room with him without getting turned on, thanks, hormones. I told him I wouldn't go, but I'll go after I practice my witchcraft. I've been getting weird visions lately that I need explaining. Like, people I've never met coming into my life. Like my friends hating me.

Levi dying was also one.

That terrified me the most.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally 16. so much stuff put on my shoulders. im happy. stressed but happy. + tell me if i made any mistakes!! sometimes the paragraphs copy and paste themselves and I dont know!!


	22. The Truth Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is full of so much stuff. Secrets are exposed, strange things happen, good things happen.

**Eren POV**

 

I left Dunn's with a few more things I didn't know about government, about 250 conspiracy theories and weird stuff. Not that I'm complaining, because his class is definitely my favorite. Levi decided to walk me to class, knowing Michael was in my last period. He stopped when we were at the door and leaned against the door. "If anything happens, text me immediately and I'll come here as fast as I can. Got it?" A serious side of Levi said, which I saw a lot, but surprised me. He wasn't just serious but worried also. "I'm fine, he won't do anything like that. He's not that kind of person," I reassured him, smiling. 

He went in for a kiss but I opened the door and quickly walked in, laughing at his upset face. Michael was sitting at the corner table, which was strange.  _I... kinda feel bad for him. Should I? The thing at the party- well, he was drunk. Ugh._ I walked over to Michael and sat down beside him. He looked up and met my eyes and looked away. "What do you want...." his sad, low-voice mumbled. 

"I-... I wanted to see what was wrong," I admitted, staring at his profile. He's really attractive. I wonder why he doesn't get tackled by masses of girls, seeking him. "Nothing, I'm fine. Go away, please," his soft crying voice said. I tilted his chin to face me and I gasped. His beautiful, unique eyes were filled with tears. They stared directly at me and it made me feel weird.  _No, Eren. Don't get those feelings._ Michaels' eyes went to my lips and he leaned in, trying to connect our lips. Right before they touched, I pushed him back, grabbed his hand and dragged ourselves in the closet.

"You can't just do that!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "Do what? Kiss you?" Michael said, wiping his face. "Yes,  _that._ You broke ME and cheated on ME. How d-dare you do that!" I scoffed, trying to keep my fists at my side. "And I really really fucking regret it. I'm an idiot for doing that. Please, just give me another chance. I'm way better than Levi. I can offer you so much more, including public love and affection," he begged. My brain felt like it was exploding and I couldn't think of what to say.

"Just, leave me alone, we can talk about this later, okay?" I attempted to get out of this situation. "Thank you," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me. I didn't move. I  _couldn't._ He let go after a while and we left to start on our stuff.  

"What were you two doing in the closet, huh?" a freshman grinned. "Don't get the wrong idea, kid," I barked. "Ha. Who are you calling a kid?" he cracked his knuckles. "You. Now, I have work to do," I said, turning to walk in the dark room. "Yeah, you better walk away,  _fag._ " I felt my body tense as I tried my hardest not to turn around.  _Do it. You're a supreme. Turn him into a frog. Cook him. Burn him alive. Show off your powers. Are you going to let a pathetic human treat you like that? Pull his ligaments apart inch by inch._

I ignored him and the thoughts, walking into the dark room and getting started. I looked around for a #3 filter, but couldn't find one. "Does anyone have a #3 filter I can borrow?" I asked, hoping someone would respond. "I do," Michael said, coming up behind me, chest brushing against my back. He reached to put it on the enlarger himself, to which I shook my head. "I got it, thanks," but he didn't stop and kept going. His head was right beside mine and his body was fully against mine. I couldn't move and my heart bumped so fast, it was driving me insane. He finally put the filter in and stepped away. "T-thank...you" I mumbled.

I left the dark room, not even finishing what I was supposed to today, just to get out of there. I sat down at a table and plopped in earbuds, turning on a playlist of mine. It was all chill until I heard a beeping, making me take out my headphones. The announcer was on. " _All seniors may leave early today, because of the big game. All seniors may leave early because of the game. Thank you._ " Huh. This has never happened before, but who am I to question it? 

I packed up my stuff and left, walking down the sidewalk. I would wait for Levi but he still has to practice for the big game tonight. I shuddered as I felt a pair on eyes on me. Turning around, I didn't see anything which made me let out a sigh of relief. I kept walking and heard crunching behind me, and once again turned around. I saw a figure behind a tree and I pretended to not notice as I kept walking. I heard it again and flipped around, running at full speed and tackling whoever was following me, with my eyes closed.

Once my eyes opened, I realized I was on top of a young, peach-haired boy. He had bright hazel eyes, I'd never seen him before. "Who are you?" I asked, seriousness tracing with my words. "Oww...it hurts-" he whimpered, but I didn't get off. "Why are you following me? What do you want?" I continued, making sure I got an answer. "M-my name is Liam Soler," he mumbled. "and  _why are you following me?_ " I crossed my arms. He hesitates to say anything and I wrapped my hand around his throat, squeezing slightly. "Okay! Okay! I-I'll t-tell you..! B-because..."

"I l-like you... You're cool, h-handsome and smart.." he stuttered, face turning pink.  _What?_ I looked down and realized I was still on him and I slid off, standing up and reaching a hand down to him. "I'm sorry about that," I said as he took my hand. "I-it's fine, I shouldn't have been f-following you anyways..." he pushed up his glasses that were sliding down his nose. They were big and circular, complimenting his face. He was small, fragile and cute. 

"So? You were stalking me because you like me?" I asked, grinning. I could play with him, couldn't I? I grasped his hand and held it in mine, staring down at him. His face was completely red, and he was trying to avoid eye contact.  _This isn't cheating. Don't make yourself think it is and waste a servant._ "Well, you're cute so I'll let you slide," I smiled. His face flushed again, nodding. "So, do you want to come to my house?" I giggled, setting the trap. His eyes widened and his mouth opened but he didn't speak. After, what I assume was trying to form words, he just nodded.

I ran in the direction of my house with him in my hand, letting out an 'Aaaaaah!'. I laughed at his scream and kept running until we eventually reached my house, went inside and fell on the couch. He was on the opposite couch of me, breathing heavily.  _I kinda feel bad for him._ I caught my breath, letting out sighs every few seconds. "Want some water?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. He nodded and sat upright, shyly grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

I looked to make sure he wasn't looking, leaned up to the cabinets and grabbed two pills. I cut a small hole in one of the pills, then stabbed my finger with a needle. My blood dripped into the pill and it turned from red to translucent. I suppressed a laugh of excitement as it worked. I took the other one and did the same thing, plopping one pill into his and the other into my water.  _Blood Pact. I'll own him until I reverse it, with a painful spell._ It instantly dissolved, leaving no trace of drugs.

I walked back into the living room, handing him one of the drinks. He gave me a shy smile and took a sip.  _Now, lets see if it worked._ "So, what do you think about the supernatural?" I brought up, trying not to jump into stuff. "I....I believe in it.. It's creepy," he shivered, nodding. "What about witches? Do you believe in them? Do you think they walk among us?" I took a sip of my drink, my blood tensing and unclenching at the pact taking place. He giggled and shook his head, "Of course not.. I'm not  _that_ stupid."

I grabbed a knife off of the table and cut open a 2 inch cut in my hand. Blood started pouring out, into the wooden bowl I had it over. "Eren! What the h-hell?! Are you okay?" he freaked, but I quickly grabbed his, doing the same thing. He let out a scream and tried to pull his hand back, but I kept it over the other bowl until it flashed and the blood slowly rose up in the air. He yanked his hand back, looking at his hand and me. The blood swirled together, making a shuddering sound and flew back into both of our cuts.

I lifted my hand and he raised off the couch, floating in the air. "W-w-what the h-hell?!?" he exclaimed, looking down and waving his arms around. "You don't get it? I'm a witch," I grinned, making him float over to me, inches away from my face. I leaned out and licked his lips and he let out a shriek, wiping it off and trying to get away. "G-get away f-from me! P-please," he cried out. I dropped him softly and he ran towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and swinging the door open.

He let out a scream as he tried to get through the door, his body shaking rapidly. "W-why can't I leave?!?" he freaked out, trying again and blood dripping out of his nose. "You made a blood contract with me," I started, making him turn around. I swung the door open with a flick of my wrist and got closer. "You can never leave me unless I give you permission," I smiled. His face drained of color and his eyes widened, "Please, don't h-hurt me," he begged. I pouted, walking up to him and pinching his cheeks softly.

He tensed up but relaxed, "You should I wouldn't ever hurt you, Liam. You're cute and I think we'll make great friends," I rubbed his head, his soft, bright hair shining. I waved my hand over my own, making the cut sparkle and skin fuse back together like the cut was never there. I took his hand and he flinched and I did the same. He gasped, turning and flipping his hand rapidly, switching his vision from me to his hand.

The color returned to his face, although nervous, he nodded and sat back down. "So...y-you're a witch?" he mumbled, looking around. I nodded but put my index finger over his lips. "But it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone. I mean  _anyone._ Or I'll be forced to kill you in the most painful way you can die," I sighed. He let out a small giggle, fixing his hair.

"I'm not joking," I stated, seriousness dripping in my voice. His eyes widened to the size of planets, face flushing instantly. "Anyways. Are you going to the game tonight?" I asked, turning off the TV and facing him. He shook his head and I gasped. "Why not? You're going. I'm forcing you," I chuckled, picking him off the couch. "Dangit! I forget to t-text my parents," he said, anxiety in his voice. He took out his phone and quickly sent a message and put it away.

"Well, I hope they're okay you're here," I said, looking through his thoughts.  _Okay, honey. Be home after the game, okay?_ Was in his mind, so I expected that was his parent's answers. "That's fine, you'll be at home after the game," I reassured him. "How did you- Oh..nevermind," he blushed, making me giggle. "Yeah, I can read minds. A few minutes ago you were thinking about me taking you into my bedroom and doing dirty things," my face was red but I tried to act neutral.

He turned super red and looked away,"S-stay out of my thoughts, t-they're mine," he mumbled, still afraid of me. I nodded, "You're right. Those are your private thoughts and I shouldn't invade them." He looked surprised but gave a smile anyway. "We're going to the game, in case I didn't make that clear or say it," I informed him. He shrugged, knowing he didn't really have a choice. "So..about this blood pact, can you tell me....uh...more about it?"

"Well. First off, I'm a powerful witch, so it isn't just a basic one," I started. "But, I'm not telling you any more than that, because you're just my slave," I giggled, making him come closer. He gulped, "Y-your slave?" and I nodded. "I feed off of sexual energy, and I'm really deprived," I grinned. He blushed and shook his head, covering himself into a ball. "Don't worry, there are no feelings in it. I just need my energy for the game later tonight, okay?" I felt my witch instincts come over me and I was suddenly a  _new_ Eren. I started seeing spots and my body craved for sexual energy, and I needed it  _now._

I pushed him down onto the couch and crawled over him, making him squeal. I leaned down and connected my lips with his, and his eyes widened. I closed mine and went deeper, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He let out a moan and I ground our crotches together, turning him on even more. I could smell the sexual energy flow through the air and into my nose, traveling up. I was slowly feeling like more powerful, awake, and greedy. I pulled back, breathing and releasing our touch. His boner was pressing up against my inner thigh as he gripped the back of my shirt.

"You like that, pretty boy?" I chuckled, sliding my hand down his pants and into his underwear. He gasped as I took him in my hand, stroking him faster. I felt more alive every single minute that went by, power growing inside me. "E-eren, I-I-I'm gonna," he moaned, breathing heavily. He let out a squeal and thrust his hips up, cumming in my hand. At this point, I was almost high off the power and energy I got, and had to keep myself from passing out. "Good boy," I smiled, removing my hand and licking some of his cum off. "Did you just-" he stuttered, but I waved my hand and his mess disappeared.

"That was fun, but don't always bet on it happening, because I have a guy I really like, okay?" I pinched his cheek, getting off him and sitting back down on my side. "D-do you w-want me to...uh...take care of y-you?" he mumbled, pointing at my...problem with his face red. I laughed and shook my head, "It's fine, it'll go away." He shook his head, "B-but that's not fair to you..." he stuttered. "Don't worry about it, seriously," I rubbed his hair. "I'll be fine."

I felt rejuvenated and ready to take on the world at this point. I stood up, taking the cups to the sink and tossing them in. I started washing the dishes, scrubbing hard at the surface. "Fuck, this won't come off-" I groaned, scrubbing harder. "Don't you have powers? Can't you just..clean them with that?" he said, walking up behind me, making me blink. "Huh. I forgot about that," I smiled, waving my hands, the plates became clean and put themselves away.

"Huh. Well, that just saved my ass like 30 minutes," I clapped, hugging him. He stayed still, his heart beating fast, making me chuckle. "So, what do you wanna do until the football game? Go shopping? I need some new clothes, so I kinda want to do that," I told him, hoping he'd agree. He shrugged and nodded so I got up and fixed my hair, getting ready to leave. He waited patiently by the door and we left, walking to the mall. It wasn't that far away, and I needed the walk back. 

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, sparking up a conversation while we walked. "N-no... I'm not popular.," he mumbled, looking away. "How? You're adorable!~ I mean, look at you. I just wanna squish your cheeks~" I squealed, giggling as we walked down the street. We turned into an alley, a shortcut and kept walking. "T-thanks, Eren..." his face showed a smile, which warmed my heart. "You know, if L-"

I let out a scream as someone punched me in the head, causing me to fall down. They got behind me, pinning my arms together, so I couldn't move. An older, gross, fat man got close to Liam while I was being held. "Mmmm, you're a pretty little boy, aren't you?" he grinned, yanking Liam towards him. "Hey! Get off of him!" I yelled, thrashing in my captors grasp. The fat one looked down at me and spat, laughing. He ripped Liam's shirt off of his body and held him still, as he kept trying to get away. "N-no, s-s-stop!" he cried out, trying to pull away. The man pushed him against the wall, grabbing at his body. "Shut up, fag. I know you want my dick," he grumbled, licking up Liam's chest and to his jaw.

"I said, don't touch him!" I screamed, hovering the man in the air. I kicked at the man behind me and he let out a grunt, letting me go. I lifted him up with my right hand, and the disgusting old man was being held up with my left. "What the fuck!?!? Fucking demon!" the old man yelled, kicking in the air. I waved my hand to the left and he slammed into the wall, letting out a cry of agony. I repeated it, slamming him onto the ground and then the wall. I clenched my right hand and his friend gripped at his neck, trying to breathe. I brought the battered up and bleeding old man in front of me. 

" _How fucking **dare** you put your disgusting hands on what's  **mine**_ ," I gritted through my teeth. "G-go to hell, f-fag," he grumbled. "After you," I smiled, snapping his neck and throwing him into a huge dumpster. "As for you," I said, turning to the other one, in the air. He was close to dying so I released my grip. "P-please no! I didn't t-touch him, I won't say anything either," he pleaded, as I let him down. "Of course you won't," I grinned, taking out a red beetle, walking towards him. "W-what are you doing?!" he exclaimed, thrashing in place. "You won't say a goddamn thing,"

I shoved the beetle into his mouth, making him swallow. He tried to say something, but couldn't. His eyes widened and he kept trying to say words, but nothing happened. He fell to his knees, grasping at his throat and mouth. The only thing that came out was groaning that couldn't be understood. I threw him into the dumpster with the other one and closed my eyes. My eyes turned red and I stared at the dumpster, listening to the bashing on the lid. I snapped my fingers and it was instantly set aflame.

Turning back to Liam. He was shaking, his torso bare and shining. I picked up his shirt and walked over to him, kneeling down. "It's okay, Liam. They can't hurt you anymore," I smiled, staring into his eyes. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, making me freeze.

"Thank you, E-Eren, i-if it wasn't for you," he sniffed, wiping his face. "Anything for you, okay? Let's get going. That'll  _never_ happen again," I reassured him. I waved my hand over his shirt and it sewed itself back together. I took off his glasses, slid the shirt over his head, and plopped them back on. He took my hand and stood up, as we walked to the mall. "So, where do you want to go first? The food court, Zumiez, Rue 21-" I ignored myself as a blabbed on until he stopped me. "C-can we go to Rue 21? I've always wanted to go," he admitted, an excited smile on his face. "Awee, how could I deny you," I squeezed his cheeks, laughing. 

Am I really doing this? Did I actually _force_ a blood pact with some innocent kid, with no hesitation? And jacking him off and kissing him? While I'm practically with Levi? _No, Eren. There's no romantic connection, it's simply for power and energy._ Fuck, I'm going crazy. There's been so much recently that I don't even know what to do with my life anymore. What if Levi doesn't want me? Would I use Liam for myself, like property? Dang.

I nodded and I got an Uber because of, well, what just happened. We arrived there at a good time and I opened the door, letting them walk in. "Welcome, guys!" a friendly worker said, picking at clothes, tagging some of them. "Thanks~" I replied, "The clothes that are male-centric are over here." I dragged him to the area, excited to be getting him something. I looked around and saw a few cute things that would look good on my slave, but it was his choice in the end. "W-wow...they have so many good clothes. I-I'm overwhelmed..." he mumbled, touching a shirt and looking at the others. He grabbed one he liked, a white shirt with a pyramid that had a rainbow inside.

"I like this..." he smiled, as he turned the tag over to see the price. "W-woah, it's s-so expensive!" he commented, checking other ones. "It's fine, Liam, don't worry," I said, "I'm paying for everything so just find something you like!" I told him. His face turned red as he nodded, taking the shirt he liked off the rack. "Can I help you with some-" a voice suddenly said, but stopped as I turned around. I looked in front of me to see Michael. 

"E-Eren," he breathed out, eyes wide. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms, scooting Liam to go find more clothes. "I thought you were just a customer, but I can't believe it's you," he started to smile, getting close to me. I stepped back and looked him up and down. "What are you doing? Do you not remember what you did and said?" I asked, knowing he knew dang well. "Yes, I've wanted to apologize for so long," he sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I'm so so so so sorry for cheating and calling you a slut, I regret it so much and I wish I could take it all back because it doesn't mean anything to me now, just you. You mean everything to me, Eren."

"You made me laugh, smile, feeling tingly and complete. I just want another chance, please..." he begged, reaching his hand up and stroking my cheek. I slowly pushed his hand down, "We can be acquaintances again, okay? And then maybe friends." He nodded and a smile appeared on his sad face. I kinda felt bad for him, to be honest. "Well, if you need anything, I'm here," he assured me, and I gave thanks.

I walked back over to Liam and let out a sigh, "Well, you find anything else you want?" He nodded and held up the 3 or 4 shirts he had, and I walked over to the register, with him following me. I pulled out my card and paid for it while he shivered with anxiety. "It's fine, Liam," I chuckled, grabbing the bag of clothes from the cashier and walking him out the door. I breathed in the fresh air and let out a sigh. I've always loved Mother Nature, she's so great and is so beautiful. Everything about her makes me feel great, the grass, the flowers, the trees, the fresh air, butterflies, etc. It all contains positive energy and makes my vibe passive. 

"Fuck it, it's gonna suck but come here-" I said, taking his hand and running down the street, into an alley. "E-Eren, what are we doing-" I put my finger over his lip and smiled. "Watch," I grinned evilly, grabbing his hand. "Close your eyes if you get travel sick," I warned him. He closed them but had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean-" he said, but he stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes and they widened and he gasped.

"How are we back home!?!" he exclaimed, looking around the room, touching the couch. "It's real-" I wobbled, a bit dizzy. "How the hell did you do that?! And are you okay?!" he asked, turning back to me. "Eh, a simple teleportation spell. Well, it drains me a lot so I don't do it much," I sighed, falling onto the couch. "But, I just didn't feel like walking, ya know?" I looked at the time and it was getting close to the game, and I was getting pumped. 

**Daddy~: Hey brat, I'm on a short practice break.**

_Me: o? and ur texting me? hehe i feel special_

**Daddy~: Tch, brat. Who else would I text? Shitty glasses?**

_Me: idk, im just happy ur talking to me :)) i bet u look so hot with sweat on ur face_ **  
**

**Daddy~: Are you trying to sext me while at I'm at practice?**

**Daddy~: Shit, it's working. Stop saying stuff like that, nerd.**

_Me: lolol, maaaybe ;)_

_Me: oh, it is? AHAHAAHAHA. i might be a nerd but im your  nerd c:_

_Me: ps, i miss u_

**Daddy~: Weirdo, don't be fluffy and romantic with me.**

_Me: but daaaaaddy..._

**Daddy~: What the fuck did you just call me?**

_Me: uh??? nothig?? okg itotta go bye!_

**Daddy~: That wasn't even Englis-**

 

I turned my phone off, face red and looked back at Liam. "I accidentally called Levi 'Daddy'," I covered my face, embarrassed. "W-what did he say?" he asked, curiously. "He hates it, I think," I started, "fuck, I can't believe I sent that." I eventually laughed at it and realized how stupid I was for saying that. But then, I got a text.

**Daddy~: Whatever. I'll make you say that word again later tonight.**

My face turned red as a tomato and I threw my phone, blushing at the imagery that appeared in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! tell me if u think the eren and liam thing is cheating/u hate it ( i say it's not bc it's merely for his energy + powers and i like it ) but i want to hear from u!!


	23. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING: 'Daddy' is used in a sexual context.)  
> Long and full of the smut, like, rated R+ smut you've been waiting for.

**Eren POV**

 

 

**Unknown Number: Hey, is this Eren?**

_Me: uh.. who r u ?_

**Unknown Number: It's Hanji! Your teacher and Levi's bestie!**

_Me: oh. hi._

_Me: did i fail or something? why are you texting me? and how do u have my #?_

**Hanji: I want to ask you a favor, for Levi!!**

**Hanji: You're such a cutie, so I just have to ask!**

**Hanji is calling**

"Uh, H-hello?" I mumbled into the phone. "Hi, Eren! Okay, basically," she started, "I want you to dress up for the game tonight for Levi." "Uh, I already am dressing up, though?" I questioned, confused. "Nononono. Check outside. I left an outfit that I want you to put on," she giggled, clapping her hands. "Wait, how did you find my- You know what, I'm not even gonna ask," I said, wanting to get to the point. I walked to the front door and swung it open. A large bag was sitting there and I carried it upstairs and into my room.

"Whats that?" Liam asked, but I shrugged and went up to my room. I opened the bag and pulled out clothes. It was a cheerleader outfit; a skirt, a crop top with "Ackerman's" and his number on the back, and some other stuff like accessories and socks. "W-what is this?!" I blushed, looking down at the clothes. They were  _really_ cute. "It's your outfit for Levi! Trust me, I know he's going to love it. You're probably gonna get laid by the end of the day," she informed me. "Try it on, please please please please please-" she kept going on and on and I could feel myself get a headache.

"Okay, okay! I'm putting it on. T-thanks for it," I mumbled, hanging up. "I'm changing so don't come in," I yelled downstairs. I closed the door and slipped off my clothes, even my underwear. Should I put on the  _panties_ that she got me? I felt my face turn red as I grabbed them and looked at them. I slid them on and then put the thigh socks and skirt on. "I f-feel so girly," I flushed, putting on the crop top. I looked in the mirror and seeing Levi's last name on the back made me blush. 

~~~~~~ 

I looked in the mirror and tied my hair into a long ponytail, smiling. I had light makeup on, and an autumn eyeshadow look. I had cinnamon chapstick on and candy-smelling perfume on. I walked out of the bathroom and I heard a gasp from Liam as his eyes widened. "H-I-Wh-Yo-H-holy shit!" he exclaimed, looking at me up and down. I let out a giggle and nodded, "I know, I look gooood~" I looked once again in the mirror. I looked like a  _girl._ I could 100% pass. My waist was thin and my hips were prominent, showing off my figure. A random spark of anxiety came over me while imagining myself at the game.

"Shit, what if I get beat up- holy shit I have to take this off, I can't go-" I ranted, walking bath and forth. "E-Eren, it's fine! You look g-great," Liam tried to assure me, but it didn't work. I took my hair out of the ponytail and shook it, leaving the waves on my back. "Eren, maybe, settle it a little? L-like, be more masculine s-so you feel better?" he suggested, shocking me. "You're right!" I exclaimed, rushing to take off the thigh socks and putting the heels away and getting Vans. I put on regular socks and slipped on my high-top Vans, surprisingly, feeling better.

I quickly took off the makeup, instead, going with eyeliner and just a little autumn-ish eyeshadow. It looked more natural and less feminine than the other outfit did. I decided to put half of my hair into a bun, and let the rest flow down on my shoulders. I looked  _good._ "I could kill a bitch would this look," I laughed, looking at Liam. He pretended to fall dead on the bed, waited a few seconds, and opened his eyes. "Sorry, I died a bit there," he smiled.

"Sorry, I died a bit there," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile myself at the little idiot, warming my heart. "God, I need to find you a boyfriend. You deserve one," I said, thinking about who. "Oh! I know just the person," I nodded. "Anyways, by the time we get to the game, it'll be close to starting, so let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing my small bag and him, leaving to get in the car. I don't like traveling by car, so I don't do it a lot, but I'm not getting sweaty. Not today, Satan."

We hopped in my car and I turned on some bops and made my war to the school. "I like dudududu, you like dudududu, we like dudududu~" I sung to the song. "God, this song is great!" I yelled, turning it up and turning a left, going over train tracks. "Living close to the school is a pro and con, pro because it's easy to walk there and fast, but con because I can't jam out as much as I want toooo," I noted. "Is this K-pop? What are they saying?" Liam asked, confused. "Shhhh. Just sit back and listen," I said, pulling into the neighborhood that contained the school.

"I hope Levi is impressed or I'm gonna be pissed off," I admitted, looking at myself in the mirror. He has to, right? _He won't be u_ _nless you put a spell on him. Make him fall on his knees for you._ "Actually, I want it the opposite way," I accidentally said out loud. "What?" Liam asked, but I pretended not to hear him. We drove up the crowded hill and pulled into the parking lot, getting an ehhish spot. We walked to the gates, and since our clothes were representing our school, we were let in for free. "I-I've...never been to a football game," Liam admitted, looking around like a captive-bred animal released into the wild.

It was so packed, people were standing everywhere. I got a lot of stares from the girls and even a lot guys looked me up and down with their mouths open. I put on a sex act, twirling my finger around my hair and sending a wink at some random guy. His eyes widened and he whispered something to his friends.

"Just stick with m-" I started before I spotted my friends on the bleachers. "Let's go, quickly, I don't want to get a bad seat," I rushed, taking him up the gravel hill and to the bleachers. "Eren? Is that  _you?_ Holy shit!" horse-face said, all of my friends with their mouths open. "It is I, Eren," I smiled, twirling like the pretty bitch I was. "You look.....sexy!" Ymir said, making me spurt out into laughter. "A-ah, God, I love you," I looked at her, who also was giggling. 

"Seriously...you look..hot!" Armin said, which surprised me a bit. "Don't start falling for me now," I teased, to which he rolled his eyes. "Look on the back," I turned, showing them the back. " 'Ackerman's' with his number? Damn, did you do this all for him?" horse-face asked. I turned pink and shook my head, "H-heck no, I dressed up for myself. I don't need to impress Levi," I stuttered. They all let out laughs, looking between each other. "Also, who's the new boy?" Mikasa asked, glaring at Liam.

"M-My n-name is L-Liam. Liam Soler," he mumbled. They all looked at him then back at me. "Nice to meet you!" Armin cheered, to which the others followed. Liam blushed and nodded, following and sitting beside me as I made my way up to them. I laid a jack over my exposed thighs and looked at the field. "They haven't gone on, right?" I turned, looking at Marco. "No, not yet," he said, his head leaned on Jean. "You guys really are cute, I'm so glad you're together," I told them both, and surprisingly, Jean thanked me.

"I'm hungry!" Sasha said, not surprising anyone. "I'll go with you to get food," I nodded and she clapped. Connie shook his head as he didn't want to come and I pointed at a empty seat for Liam. "Talk to Liam, guys. He's now a part our group," I informed them as me and Sasha left. "I don't know if I want pretzels, hotdogs, chips, nachos or-" he continued but I stopped her. "Jesus, okay okay. We'll figure out when we get there," I told her as we walked into the line. It wasn't long, so me and Sasha kept talking. "Who's that Liam kid? He's pretty adorable!" she giggled, nudging me. "He....is a friend of a friend," I made up, going with the story. "I'm trying to hook with up with someone, do you know anyone?" I asked and she stared into the distance.

I waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't respond. "Uh...Sasha?" I said, worried. She blinked and shook her head, looking back at me like nothing happened. "Sorry, I was thinking about donuts," she apologized, making me groan. "Of course you were," I said and got a "Hey!" back. We arrived at the front and I ordered first, giving her time. "Can I just have a Dr. Pepper?" I asked the girl at the front. "Sure! Wait, Eren? Eren Jaeger?" she asked, making me feel nervous. "Yeah, hi," I mumbled and she gasped. "You look so good!" she exclaimed, her jaw wide open. "T-thanks," I blushed and she nodded, turning to get the drink. Sasha was ordering a whole buffet, so it took a while. "Bye, Eren!" the girl called out as me and Sasha went back.

I turned back to the field as I heard screaming and cheering. Our players were making their way onto the field. I spotted Levi and screamed loudly, cheering for him. Our side of the bleachers went wild, cheering and chanting. The other side the bleachers started to scream as their players arrived on the field as well. The announcer came on and talked about details before they all got into position. 

~ Skip to Last Quarter~

We were behind 4 points and there was a minute remaining. The ball was in the hands of a player on the opposite team, running to make a touchdown. One of our players ran full speed and tackled him while grabbing the ball out of his hands and throwing the ball to Levi.  _40 seconds on the clock._ "RUN, LEVI! GO!" I stood up, screaming at the top of my lungs. Everyone in our bleachers stood up after, cheering him on as well. He dodged 3 players and one got tackled by Erwin. "He's gonna do it!" Jean screamed.  _15 seconds left._ Levi ran at full speed, towards to the touchdown. No one was going to stop him.  _3 seconds._ His body flew, diving and landing on the end zone right before the buzzer.

I jumped up and down and we all screamed, hugging each other. "Fuck, yeah!" I yelled, hugging Liam and shaking him side to side. The school section was so loud I could feel myself going deaf, but I didn't care. Our players all ran towards Levi, and they all hugged, jumping up and down. The other school looked pissed, but I kept my eyes on Levi. He took off his helmet and shook his wet, sweat-drenched hair. He had sweat all over his body and he looked  _hot._ The coach was talking to him and giving him congratulations, but I, like many others, got out of the bleachers and went to go on the field. 

Everyone was going to Levi and fist bumping him, cheerleaders flirting and touching him. I walked faster to him, as he had his back on me and was talking to some girls. I tapped his shoulder and he held up his index finger, "Hold on." Did he just..? "Levi," I tried, and he did it again. I tapped his shoulder repeatedly, causing him to turn around with a stern, "Fuck off, before I punch you in-" He looked down at me and we made eye contact and his pupils dilated and his eyes widened. He looked me up and down with his mouth agape, keeping his gaze on my skirt and thighs. 

" _Holy motherfucking goddamn **shit,** " _Levi exhaled, making eye contact with me again. "You look...holy  _shit_ ," he repeated, making me laugh. "Thanks, you look pretty sexy yourself, all sweaty," I poked him in the middle of his chest. The cheerleaders around him glared at me before walking away, finding new victims. "I'm glad you came," he smiled, pulling me closer. "I'm glad I did too. I can't believe you got that touchdown! Holy shit, that was amazing!" I exclaimed, looking up at him with passion. He grinned and grabbed my hand and started walking fast towards the field exit, ignoring people coming towards him.

"W-wait, I drove here," I said, looking back at Liam, who was surprisingly talking to my friends. "I'll bring you to school in the morning," he began, "and I'll get someone to take your friend home," he finished. "Stay here," he said, running into the locker room. I leaned on the wall beside the door, waiting for him. I stood there for about 4 minutes before I looked around, instead of staring at my phone. Two guys, one a bit taller than me, and one about 6'2 walked up to me, looking me up and down.

"Hey, sexy. What's a girl like you doing by there?" the shorter one asked, looking at the entrance to the locker room. "If you're looking to see packages, I have one right here for you," he grinned, grabbing his bulge. "U-Uh, no thanks. I'm fine," I smiled, looking away. "You might be flat-chested, but I'd still fuck the hell out of you," he said, getting closer. "Of course I'm flat-chested, I'm a guy, idiot," I pushed him away from me, scoffing. A look of confusion appeared on their faces, looking at me up and down again. "You're a tranny?" one of them asked and I scoffed. "First, don't use that word. Second, no. I'm a biological guy. I have a dick," I spat, looking at them with disgust.

"Well, you look convincing enough, I'm sure your good with those pretty lips of yours," he said, reaching out and touching my bottom lip. I slapped his finger away and they both chuckled, looking at each other. "You're coming home with us," the short one said, "We'll show you a good time, baby." One of them reached for me and a hand appeared from beside me, grabbing the guys wrist. "What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Levi growled, staring at them both.

"Get your hand off me," he said, yanking his hand off. "I saw this cutie first so we get to smash. I'll give you the leftovers, I'm sure this slut won't mind," he chuckled, reaching his hand around and slapping my ass. Levi decked him in the face and the dude fell hard on the ground, and his friend took a knee to the stomach. They both were on the ground, looking up at Levi. "Next time you put your hand on  _my_ property, I'll fucking kill you," he spat, taking my hand and walking to the parking lot. 

We got in his car and he sped off, driving in the direction of his house. "Did they hurt you? Are you okay? Where did you touch you," he questioned, sounding angry. "N-no where..one just rubbed his finger over my lips before I slapped his hand away," I admitted. Levi gripped his steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. Faster than I knew it, we were in his driveway. We got out and I followed him through the front door. "Wow, I keep forgetting how beautiful your house is-"  I got out before he picked me up, walking up the stairs. "L-Levi! Let me g-go!" I squealed, trying to hold my skirt down.

We went into his room and he shut and locked the door behind him. I was tossed on the bed, blushing as I covered myself with my skirt. I looked up at Levi, and he had a look in his eye like a predator looks at a prey. I felt the huge sexual energy coming from him, which turned me on.

He tore off his shirt, surprising me, and got on the bed, hovering over me. His pale body was toned like an Adonis, huge muscles and great abs. _Why does someone like him like me?_ His lips connected with mine, immediately sliding his tongue over mine. He tasted like cigarettes and strong mint, which was suddenly something I was addicted to. He bit at my lips and kissed them, turning me on. He parted from me, kissing down my jaw and on my throat.

He licked at my neck and bit softly, a combination of teeth and tongue. "A-Ahhh," I moaned, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He kept biting and kissing in different spots, before sliding my top off. "I saw that it said 'Ackerman's on the back," he grinned, "I'm gonna prove that tonight." His sexy voice made me crazy as he licked at my nipple. "H-haaah," I moaned, leaning off the bed a bit. He teased it in his mouth before I pushed him off and got on top of him.

"M-my turn," I breathed out, slipping off his pants. His bulge was  _huge_ and visible through his underwear, making me a bit dizzy. I slid them off and his dick sprung right into the air. My eyes widened as I stared at the huge thing in front of me. It was about 8 1/2 inches long and thick. I leaned down licked up its length and Levi's head tilted back and he let out a groan. I took him in my mouth while teasing his dick with my tongue.

I took him out and played with the tip, then took him back in."Fuuuck," he moaned, grabbing a handful of my hair. He guided my head, bobbing me up and down on him. He felt warm in my mouth and I felt myself getting harder by the minute. He pushed me all the way down so I was deepthroating him and he groaned loudly and started to thrust his hips. I choked a little but kept going. He felt warm and filled my mouth. I took him out again and licked down his dick, to the base and back while making eye-contact. "You're so fucking hot when you do that," he grinned, making me wink. I took him in my mouth again before my brain told me no. I  _needed him._ I popped him out of my mouth and laid my head down and propped my butt in the air. "F-fuck me," I begged, leaning against the pillow.

He slid my skirt off, along with my underwear. He delivered a smack to my ass, making me gasp. I felt something warm touch my entrance and I let out a squeal. He was prepping me with his tongue and stroking himself while doing it.  _Holy fucking shit, he's so sexy._ I held my voice back as his warm tongue licked me, sending signals to my dick. It throbbed with every lick, and I couldn’t take any more.

"Put it in...please," I begged and he let out a 'Tch,' and put lube on his finger. "N-no, your d-dick," I said, and he shook his head. "That'll be too much-" he tried, but I stopped him. "No, I already prepped, just do it," I continued to beg. He smiled, "Did you want me that much?" grabbing my ass and giving another slap. "S-shut up," I stuttered as he put the condom on and spread the liquid on himself and on me. It was cold and scented, but no smell compared to his.

"Okay, brat. I'm going in," he informed me before sliding in. "H-haaa...fuck," I gasped, grasping the bed sheets hard. He was  _huge_ and I mean  _huge._ "M-move, goddamnit," I moaned, wanting to feel him. He pushed harder in and I let out a squeak, moaning a little bit. "All in," he said, slowly pushing in the rest. "Fuck, Eren, you're tight," he groaned, moving slowly. "It feels like you're constricting me, brat. I'm gonna cum if you keep it up," he told me, not moving. "M-move,"I said, and I heard a chuckle before I felt him slam into me. "Hnnngg..fuck...!" I moaned, trying to keep my voice quiet into the pillow.

"Don't," he said, "Let me hear your voice." I leaned away from the pillow and began to be more audible as he fucked me. I've never felt such pleasure and pain mixed so perfectly. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it while slamming into me. I stroked myself while his huge dick fucked me, tingling my insides. He stopped for a second and I whined, making him chuckle and slam back in.

_**(Trigger Warning here, if the word 'Daddy' used sexually triggers you, please skip the next paragraph!!)** _

”Nyaa- yes- ah~” I moaned, hearing him grunt. “Fuck me, Levi. Dear God, yes!” I yelled, pushing myself back against him. It was overwhelming and I felt like I was melting as he repeatedly drove himself into me. "Call me daddy," he groaned, yanking my hair. "D-daddy," I moaned, "I want it harder, make me cum." I heard a chuckle from him and felt him grip my hair harder, pounding rapidly. 

Suddenly, a jolt went through my dick and my entire body. I let out a loud, feminine moan and I gripped my own mouth. “Aaaaaaahhhnggg!!”  _Did I do that?_ "Found it," he groaned, hitting the place over and over. "T-there! Fuck! H-hh...God, Levi, yes!" I moaned, feeling myself getting close. "I-I'm gonna cum," I mumbled as he kept going. "Do it," he leaned down, whispering in my ear. "You like that, slut? You're obsessed with my dick," his deep voice chanted. "Yes, I am. I love your dick. I'm your slut, L-Levi," I grunted. "Cum," he whispered in my ear.

His voice took me over the edge and I shot all over his bed, some grazing my stomach. "S-shit," I mumbled, tired, but he kept going. "W-what?!" I exclaimed as he continued. "I'm not done, tch. You think I'm gonna just let you cum?" he noted, as he went faster, and  _harder._ I felt myself get hard again as he let out a few moans. He flipped me over to where we were looking at each other and I covered my face with my wrist, embarrassed. “D-don’t look at me,” I mumbled, biting my lip to hide the moans. He wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed lightly so I couldn’t breathe. Normally this would be off-limits, but it turned me on and him on even more.

"F-fuck!" he yelled, thrusting fully in and staying there, tilting his head back. We both released, gasping and panting.  "Shit, that was the best sex I've ever had," he said, falling beside me. "A-agreed," I nodded, face turning red. "Go take a shower while I throw these sheets full of your cum in the washer," he teased, making me even pinker. "S-shut up," I pushed him, teasingly. "It's true, brat. You made a mess, shitty and I stood up to go to the bathroom. I felt a little wobbly just I ignored it.

I took two steps before feeling huge sore pain and I fell to the ground immediately, letting out a squeal. “Ugh... it hurts,” I whined, holding my butt. "You were so rough, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while," I whimpered. "Tch, you were begging for my dick, It's not my fault for giving in," he chuckled. "Ya!" I blushed, covering my face. "I wasn't begging.." I mumbled, and he raised his eyebrows. "So, what was 'Yes, Levi. Fuck me harder!'?" he asked, making fun of me. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face, embarrassed. I peeped out and Levi grinned and helped me up, walking me to the bathroom. “It’s sexy knowing you can barely walk thanks to me,” he told me, turning on the shower and leaving.

I slipped into the shower and let out a gasp as the warmth of the water hit me. The sweat and..other stuff rinsed off me, going down the drain. I washed my hair with a strawberry shampoo, trying to get all of it clean. I washed it and repeated with conditioner.  _I just had sex with Levi. I'm happy. I don't feel like killing myself. Is it because of him?_  I glared at the knob for the water, trying to use my powers since I haven't in a while. The water turned off and I stepped out, drying my hair and body off. I rubbed down my thighs, arms, torso, and legs with lotion, making sure I was smooth. I lifted my finger and the lotion went back into the cabinet and the cabinet shut. 

I put on deodorant and a just a pair of underwear and walked out of the bathroom, looking at Levi laying on the bed. “You already cleaned and changed them?” I asked, looking at the bed. “Tch, of course. We’re not sleeping in a shitty, dirty bed.” I tilted my head, “But we aren’t sleeping together, right? I’m sleeping on the couch,” I told him. Does he want to share a bed? Even though he just got what he wanted from me?

“The hell you get that from? You’re sleeping with me, brat. Now come get in bed,” he commanded, tapping the space beside him. I slowly walked over before laying down on the bed, looking at him in the eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Eren. It drives me insane when you look at me with those fucking sexy eyes,” he mumbled, touching my cheek with his hand. I blushed and smiled a little, shaking my head. “I-I don’t know how or why you chose me. There’s so many attractive and rich people at our school, especially some of the cheerleaders,” I said. “I’m just a regular boy with barely any visuals,” I sighed, looking at his body. 

“Shut up, brat. You’re sexy. Your body is so perfect and feminine, it’s easy to grab hold of you when I’m fucking you,” he chuckled, making me flush. “You’re not _that_ annoying and you’re bearable,” he grinned. I reached down and interlaced our fingers, faces only inches apart. He leaned and we kissed, but it wasn’t like last time. This was pure love, passion and gentle. It felt like we were the only thing that mattered in the world in that moment. We parted and I let out a "Wow." He grinned and kissed my forehead. Should I tell him? No, he's not ready. I don't want to make him hate me.

"I'm glad you're mine, brat," he ran his fingers through my hair, pulling me against his chest. I rested my head in the crack of his neck, smelling him. He smelled fucking  _fantastic._ In fact, it was turning me on again. "Are you getting hard, again?" he chuckled. "It's your smell," I admitted, "You smell so fucking good, it drives me insane." He wrapped his hands around my waist and I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Night, my brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so fucking much for 8,000 hits. EIGHT THOUSAND! That's like, an entire town! This is so insane. I'm so so so grateful and I love every single one of you so much. Sorry it took a little while, I'm on fall break, so I've been enjoying that :-)


	24. Flipping The View on Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thought he could keep his identity a secret, but Levi also has secrets. But are his secrets able to ruin the relationship?  
> (I eat comments. I'm hungry, so feed me!)

**Eren POV**

**(A/N: I'm insanely sorry it took a while. I will never ever take this long again. It's the longest chapter by far, so I just wanted to make it waay long to make up for it. I'm sick as fuck and am having trouble breathing, and constantly sniffing and coughing. My mom got proposed on the 18th, by her Pastor friend. (I'm gay, so that's 2 religious parents I'll have to deal with, and a pastor on top of that), had 3+ Essays and a Research Paper, Family legal problems, and this semester is ending so I'm getting ready to take my EOC's (huge state testing)... I'm so overworked and feel like dying. But please forgive me and enjoy.)**

I woke up and Levi was still asleep. His black hair laid across his perfect, smooth and pale skin, showing off great detail. His nose was small but it fit his face perfectly, his eyes were slanted more than normal peoples, which gave him a constant 'not impressed' look. He's fucking beautiful. I got out of bed slowly and was still sore, but I walked downstairs in Nike short shorts and a long shirt that belonged to him. I sniffed it, it smelled exactly like him; cigarettes, licorice, and mint. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen, ready to make breakfast. I still walked a little strange due to last night, but I was recovering, I guess. The kitchen was made of marble and looked elegant, like the Kardashians house or something. All the kitchenware was modern, from the microwave to the stove, to the oven, to even the table and stools. I gaped at it all, taking it all in at how rich Levi truly was. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and freezer and took out ingredients. I was going to make pancakes, french toast, and bacon. I felt strange as I thought about this entire situation, and how I was like his wife. I blushed and took everything out of its package. I had to search around the cabinets for a few to find all of the tools and pans that I needed. I turned two stoves on and set the pots on them. It'd take a moment for them to warm up, so I got the extra stuff, like syrup and drinks. I put a few pieces of bacon on a pan and they started to sizzle and cook. I inhaled and let out a sigh of content at the amazing smell. I turned and went to the microwave, putting the pancakes in there and setting the timer, pushing start. I mixed the ingredients for french toast and dipped the bread in it. I put the pieces of bread in the other pan and they also started sizzling. 

I  _really_ don't want him to wake up, even though he's going to see it anyway, I'd much rather it be a surprise. "Why do I always do stuff manually?" I asked myself. I twirled my finger and everything was done and cooked perfectly. I  _can_ cook really good without using my powers, but I'd much rather not use my energy a lot this morning. I took everything out of their respective cooking tools and plated them. I stacked two pancakes on top of each other, placed a piece of butter on the top, and drizzling syrup down the stack. I put the bacon on a different plate, with the french toast. They looked so good I literally almost ate it right then. I went back into the kitchen and made black tea for Levi, which was the only kind he liked. It smelled strong enough to kill me and tasted disgusting. I don't know why he likes it, but whatever. I made myself strawberry milk and set the tea and milk beside our plates. 

I turned my head as I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I saw Levi with bedhead and a confused look on his face. He only wearing sweatpants, so his toned pale body was shining and out. I felt myself turn red as I looked back up at him. "What smells so fucking good?" his low, grainy voice asked.  _Fuck,_ his morning voice was hot. "I made breakfast~" I smiled, walking to the kitchen. I put all of the dishes into the sink and almost screamed as I felt hands wrap around me. "God, you're so sexy. You're a shitty brat and you can cook? Tch. I'm not letting you go anytime soon," he mumbled in my ear. He licked the back of it and softly bit it, making a sound while he was doing it. I blushed as I held back a moan and turned around in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed me, picking me up, resting his hands on my ass. I wrapped my legs and arms around him as we went deeper into the kiss. He gripped my ass and I pulled back, "We gotta stop, the food is going to get cold, idiot." He chuckled and set me down, grabbing my wrist and taking me to the table. "Fuck, this looks good. It smells goddamn fantastic," Levi said while grabbing a piece of bacon and putting it in his mouth, "And it tastes great." I smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I just wanted to do something for my boyfriend." I grabbed my strawberry milk and started drinking it. He let out a grin, "It almost tastes as good as you."

My eyes widened and I almost spit out the milk. "L-Levi! Don't say that," I blushed, shaking my head at his words. He simply shrugged his shoulders and stabbed a bite of pancake and slid it in his mouth. "Who taught you how to cook?" he asked, amusement in his voice. "My mom..I had to cook a lot for her because she got a sick a lot," I lowered my voice at the end of my sentence. Mom often got handled...too hard at her job. While walking on the sidewalk one day, she was kidnapped and drugged. They all took a turn on her, and put some substance in her. After that, she was never the same and constantly got sick until one day, when I was just a kid, she passed.

 

_"Mom, I'm going to school!" I yelled, to which I got no answer. I walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. She was sleeping in her bed so I went over to her. "Hey, mom. Get up, you're gonna be late for work," I shook her but she didn't move. "I'm serious, get upppp~," I said, shaking her even more. I put my head on her chest to see if it was moving like daddy taught me. "No! Please, Mommy! Don't leave me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, crying my eyes out. I heard rapid footsteps behind me and turned to see my dad._

_"Dad! Mommy won't wake up!" I cried, hugging her. His eyes widened and he walked over to her, feeling her pulse. "What the fuck did you do, you piece of shit!?" he yelled at me, pushing me off of her. "I-I-I d-didn't do a-anything! M-mommy won't wake up! H-help her!" I sobbed. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground, clenching my stomach. "D-d_ _-daddy," I tried to speak, crying hard, "s-stop! I've been a good boy."_

_The evilest smile I've ever seen appeared on his face as he looked down at me. "You killed her. You killed your mommy. You're a murderer. You're a wasteless piece of space and thanks to you, Carla is dead!" he screamed, throwing kicks and punches at my face. I tried to cover my face but it did nothing to stop the blows. "Murderer! Murderer!" he screamed, as my cries grew louder._

"Eren! Eren!" Levi yelled as I blinked a few times. He was at my side and there were tears running down my face. "I'll be a good boy, I promise!" I cried out, falling out of the chair and crawling away from him. "P-please don't hurt me, I promise I'll be good! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-" I sobbed, but was interrupted. "Brat, shhh. I got you," Levi bent down towards me, reaching to touch my hair. I swatted his hand and crawled back more, bumping into the wall. "Get away, Daddy! Please! Stop! I won't do it again," I yelled, curling into a ball. Levi came closer and put his hand on my shoulders, rubbing me slightly.

My quick breaths slowed down but my tears still came out. I whimpered his name and he pulled me close and I snuggled my head into his shoulder. I let my cries come out, sobbing on him. "What the fuck happened? You were staring at nothing and you wouldn't respond!" he pulled away from me, looking at me in the eyes with concern.

"I w-was back when my mom died w-when I was a kid, and G-Grisha blamed me for it and kicked and punched me repeatedly.." I sniffled, hugging him harder. "That piece of goddamn  _shit_ ," he whispered, stroking my hair. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you," he whispered, making my crying stop. He pulled away again and put his hands on my cheeks. "You're a strong little brat, you know that?" he asked, making me let out a weak laugh.

"Twhanks, Wevi.." I covered my mouth because of whatever words just left my mouth. He let out an actual  _laugh_ and didn't stop, actually. "Hey! Stop laughing! I-I didn't mean to say that," I shoved him, crossing my arms. "Asshole," I pouted, "I d-didn't even know how that came out." He stopped after a few exhales of breath, catching himself back to normal.  "You're a fucking dork," he shook his head and stood up, reaching for my hand. I took it and stood up and went back to the table. Most of the food was eaten, so only a few pieces were left. I took our plates to the garbage, slid the food in there, then took the plates to the sink and set them down. 

 _That was really weak of you, Eren. You showed weakness. You need to show your reign._ I do. I walked up the stairs to Levi, who was walking into his room. I spotted him about to put on a shirt and I pushed him up against the wall. "Eren, what the fu-" he said with shock in his voice before I put a finger to his lips. I kissed his neck, sliding my tongue over his pale skin. I slid one of my legs in between his thighs and ground our crotches together. "I want you,  _Levi_ ," I moaned, kissing his toned chest. "Fuck, Eren," he moaned in his low, sexy voice. I felt something press against my leg and that's when I pulled back.

"The fuck? You're gonna stop there?" he glared at me. I let out a giggle at nodded at his angry face. I riled him up just to show him I can be a tease anytime I want. I went into the bathroom and closed the door with my powers. I thought Levi was looking away, but his loud voice told me he wasn't. "What the fuck? Did you see that?" he asked from behind the door. I looked around as anxiety rose in me like popcorn in the microwave. "The door? I closed it," I replied to his question without any trace of emotions in my voice. There was silence in the house as I got ready, skipping a shower. I opened the door and slipped out, ready to go back home.

"Alright, just let me go get ready, brat," he mumbled, slipping past me and shutting the door once he arrived in the bathroom. I looked at Levi's dark, black room filled with secrets. I spotted a dark cabinet in the corner and walked over to it. It had a strange lock keeping the secrets away, where a puzzle had to be solved. I solved it after 3 minutes or so, and the cabinet opened. I looked down and saw  _weird_ tools that looked sorta familiar. I reached down to pick up this long, heavy silver cross. As soon as my fingers brushed it, my fingers burned like hell and I felt it all throughout my body. I bit my lip to hold back a scream, not wanting to get caught. I saw a bible and crossbow further back and I let out a gasp and fell back. I know these tools. They're  _witch hunter tools._

I felt my entire body get chills as I stared at the cabinet, shock in my entire body. Levi's a  _witch hunter?_ The door to the bathroom opened and I turned my head to see Levi looking at me. "The hell? Why are you on the ground? And why is my cab-" he stopped, walking over to me and the cabinet. "Why were you going through my shit?" his low voice asked, a trace of anger in it. "I-It just looked cool, I wanted to see what was inside," I stuttered, backing up against the wall. "Tch. Well, you found my fucking secret, shitty brat," he said, pulling me up.

"Y-you're a witch hunter?" my voice came out soft as I tried to remove the emotion in it. I couldn't believe anything that just happened. I took deep breaths as I tried to focus on something else, anything else, that could distract me from this. “Eh? How did you know?” he raised his eyebrow, glaring at me. “U-uhh.. the b-big cross?” I said-asked, my heart pumping hard in my chest. He settled his face and took some tools out of the cabinet. “Since you’re going to snoop through my shit, you’re joining me the next time I go hunting,” he announced.

I froze in place, my eyes wide and staring at the wall. “There's no such thing as witches.. they’re all d-dead or gone now,” I mumbled, gripping the bed sheets. He let out a chuckle and shook his head, “That’s what they want you to think. They’re evil, disgusting pathetic creatures who are worthless.” My heart felt like it fell out and cracked, getting hit with tons of hammers. He thinks I’m evil. He thinks I’m disgusting. He thinks I’m a pathetic creature. He thinks I’m  _worthless._ A tear rolled down my cheek and I turned the other way quickly, standing up and putting my shoes on. “It’s time to go to school,” I mumbled, leaving the room and practically tripping down the stairs. I swung the door open wide and flew through it, gasping once the air of Mother Nature entered my system. I looked up at the clear blue sky as it sparkled like the Pacific.

I blinked and looked back down and I was in a dark room with no lights at all. I tried to move, but I was restrained by ropes in a chair. I started screaming, rocking the chair a little bit. The ropes were tight over my entire body and my chest and I felt as if it was compressing me like a constrictor. "Levi!" I screamed, and there was an echo but there wasn't like I was in space or something. My feet touched something wet, and my entire body chilled. It was water. It was filling up wherever I was fast, reaching my knee in around 30 seconds. "Someone help me! Please! Levi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, tears falling down my face. It was on my thighs now, rising towards my head. "Please.." I cried, "Someone help me! Levi!" It rose up to my neck and I thrashed in the chair, sobbing as I held my chin up. "Someone, ple.." my voice was cut off as my eyes closed. "Eren!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my eyes, expecting to be back in the yard but I wasn't. I was tied up to a stake in the air, and a huge amount of people were around me. I looked down and Levi stared at me like I was disgusting trash, while tossing a bunch of gasoline on me. "Let me down! Stop! Please!" I screamed, looking down at him in confusion. "Levi, it's me, please, I-" I tried, but it came to no avail. "Shut the fuck up,  _witch_ ," he spat, "You're going to burn, so enjoy the flames before  eternal hellfire, you piece of shit." He tossed a match on fire at my feet, and my entire body lit up in flames. I screamed as I felt my flesh burn alive, tearing into my bones and blood. I felt myself cook as I let out screams. It wasn't any screams I've ever let out, they were  _louder_ and  _higher_. My brain got overwhelmed with the pain and I passed out.

I woke with a gasp in the real world, looking around. I was in a white room on a soft bed that seemed familiar. I looked at my arm and sure enough, there was an IV.  I'm in the hospital. I was sweating and restrained to the bed. "Eren, fuck, Oh my God," a voice said, coming towards me. It was Levi, whose eyes were red and dark. "You're awake, thank God," he said, untying me from the bed. Tears were still coming out because the two scenes were permanently crammed into my mind. He tried to hug me but I leaned away, staring at him with wide eyes. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, yanking my hand away from him. "You killed me! You killed me! I begged and cried for you to stop, and you killed me! I hate you!" I continued to scream, my back against the back of the bed. I sobbed harder, pulling my knees towards my chest. He got closer to me and pulled me into a hug, to which I didn't lean away from. I cried on his shoulder, squeezing him tight as my tears fell. I heard a nurse walk in, but she mumbled something and left. "Shhh, baby, I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you, okay? Just keep hugging me and you'll be okay," he whispered in my ear, stroking my back. My breathing settled a bit and I reduced myself to sniffing. His soft, calm strokes comforted me as I took in his smell. He smelled like himself, which calmed me down like always. 

"P-please don't ever leave me," I begged, pulling back from him and looking him in the eye. His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Never, brat. You're mine always." His hand stroked my cheek as the door opened and Mikasa walked in. "Eren, don't scare me like that," Mikasa said, pushing Levi out of the way and sitting beside me. I let out a weak laugh and shook my head, "I'm fine, Kasa. It was just...I'm not sure." She frowned at me and I looked at her phone, and she was Facetiming my friends who were in class. They waved when we met eye contact and we exchanged a few words, but Mikasa was focused to keep me to herself. She ended the call after a few minutes to my disappointment. 

"Did Levi do this?" she asked, staring at me in the eye. "What? Of co-" Levi replied, but Mikasa cut him off. "I didn't ask you, I asked  _Eren_." she replied, with anger in her voice. "Kasa, he didn't do anything," I sighed, "He's the one who brought me here." She stared at me for a minute to see any changes. "What!? I'm telling the truth, Jesus," I groaned, looking at Levi who was sitting in a chair. "Why do you keep looking over there? Is he forcing you-" I got upset and stopped her from continuing. "Shut the fuck up, Mikasa! He's not doing anything to me! Stop being so overprotective of nothing, Jesus!" I exclaimed. "I'm tired of you acting like you're my mom!" I glared at her as she stared at me with slanted eyes. "I'm just doing the best for you. You're vulnerable to getting deceived," she stated. "Get out," I gritted through my teeth, pointing at the door. "What?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I said get out!" I yelled, and the lights in the room flickered at my outburst. She got her stuff and before I could say anything, left the room. 

"Fucking bad lights," I groaned, trying to make an excuse. "Tch. I can't believe you had the courage to do that,"  he grinned as a nurse walked in. She glanced at the monitor and wrote stuff down on her information sheet. "Well, it looks like you're good to go," she reassured me, taking the IV out and smiling before she left. I got off the bed and took my clothes into the little bathroom in the room, changing out of the hospital clothes. God, I hate hospitals. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. My eyes had dark circles under them, and they were bloodshot red. I covered my face as I left the bathroom, going back into the room. "Alright, let's go," Levi said, turning back to look at me before stopping. "Whats wrong, brat?" he asked, walking towards me and pulling my chin up. I restrained against him and sighed, "S-stop, I'm ugly." He pulled harder and I met his eyes, and I avoided looking at his eyes, softening in his hands. 

"You're not ugly, brat," he grinned, rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip. I blushed and let out a small smile as he grabbed my wrist and we left. We got into his car and were on the way home when I spoke up, "I.. don't want to go to school." He turned and looked at me and turned back, "Don't worry, you're not going," he said. We sped down the roads, which were empty, due to everyone being at school and work. We arrived at his house sooner than I thought, and I made my way upstairs and plopped on the bed.  "Well, brat, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" he said suddenly, making me sit up. "Stay," I said, staring at him with puppy eyes. "Eren, I might seem like an asshole, but I care about my future," he sighed, putting his backpack on. I let out a whimper and took off my clothes slowly, looking at him seductively. I put a finger in my mouth and began to suck on it while staring at him. 

"Fuck," he groaned, walking over to the bed and pushing me down. He started to kiss at my neck and I smiled, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck. "Agh-" I breathed as he added teeth into the mixture of kisses and licking. I was getting turned on and fast, so I brought him up to my face and kissed him. We connected lips and moaned into each other, getting entangled in each other. His aura was strong and dominant, making me weaken. He suddenly pulled back and hopped off the bed, and grabbed his backpack, swinging his arms through. "This is for earlier when you stopped on me," he chuckled at the face of shock I had and left. 

"Is he serious?!" I exclaimed, turning around and looking out the window. His car was pulling out of the driveway and began to drive. Both of his windows were rolled down, due to the strange heat today. I spotted a quail sitting on the powerline and smiled. I flicked my finger and the bird instantly flew through his window and out the other one. The car jerked and I let out a laugh as I pictured Levi's scared face. My jaw and stomach began to hurt at how much I was laughing, not being able to stop. "A-ah, s-shit," I wiped my face, which had tears. "That was fucking  _great._ Thank Satan for being a witch," I giggled, getting out of bed and putting my clothes back on.

I lifted my hand and my backpack unzipped itself, and a brush flew into my hands. I took my hair out of a pony and began to brush it. It was  _long_ and went almost down to my belly button.  "I want to dye it," I said suddenly, standing up. "But what would look good?" I turned my head and whistled, calling my familiar. It was in black cat form, which was normal-ish but still cute. "Should I do black?" I asked the cat and it gave a hiss as it shook its head. "Uh...purple?" I asked, and it sat for a second but it did the same thing as before. "How about going blonde?" I questioned, staring down at the little animal. It gave a nod but stopped and pawed at its mind. He wants me to read his mind? I shrugged and focused on my familiar, going into its thoughts.

 _How about blonde going to light pink?_ ( **A/N: Like this, but longer. > [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/530298924858135164)**) "Ah, you're a genius!" I said, smiling and reaching down to stroke its pretty fur. It purred and rubbed against my hand, showing the most affection I've gotten from it. I put my hair in two space buns, and let the rest flow down. "Alright, to the store we go," I said, as I hopped off the bed and made my way downstairs and out of the house. It wasn't a long walk, so before I knew it, the shop came into my eyes. I smiled as I walked towards it, looking at people as they walked by. I walked into the shop and nodded when I was greeted by the workers, heading to the hair color aisle. I spotted bleach easily because there wasn’t a difference in bleached, duh. I had to look through the different shades of pinks for a while but stopped once a finger touched my shoulder.

“Excuse me, Miss. Do you know-“ they said before I spun around to look at them. It was a guy at average height, with a normal face, nothing really standing out. "Oh, you're a dude. Sorry bro," he said, walking away as soon as he saw my face. No, being misgendered doesn't really bother me, because it  _is_ my fault for having feminine hair. "Ah!" I exclaimed, reaching down and seeing the pink I want. I grabbed it and put it in the small basket, making my way to pay for it. I slid some candy in the basket too, for later. I paid for everything and made my way home, excitement filling me. I started running in the direction of my neighborhood, into the side entrance and headed towards my house. It was one of the first, so I got there early, panting outside. "J-Jesus Christ," I heaved, walking inside and shutting the door behind me. I ran upstairs and took everything out of its package.

I followed the instructions and mixed whatever I needed to for the bleach, and put it in the squirt-bottle-thingy. I put on the gloves and a towel around me, so the mixture would not ruin my clothes. I got a few hair clips and separated my hair into different parts, so the bleach wouldn't go into only some parts of my hair. I grabbed the squares and put it in the small parts of my hair. I grabbed the tint brush and picked the bleach up with it, and put it on my hair. I repeated the process until I could tell my hair was bright blonde, even though I prevented myself from looking. I took off the foil pieces and waited. It burned like  _fuck_ , but I had to get over it. I turned on a playlist and a few songs passed before it was done. I stepped into the shower and shut the curtains. I closed my eyes and the water turned on at a perfect temperature, raining down on my hair. The excess bleach dripped out, going down the drain. I kept scrubbing my hair until the excess bleach was gone, signaling me to get out. ( **A/N: from now on, if Eren glares/does a gesture and something happens, it's his powers.** ) I glared at the knob for the water and it turned off. I grabbed the towel and dried myself off, making sure the end of my hair was dry, so the dye could apply. I sat back down and mixed the pink dye, getting it ready to apply. I tied my hair into two pigtails, separating it from the part I wanted to stay blonde.

I applied it, covering all inches of the area I wanted. I sat there for around 20 minutes as well, waiting for it to be done processing, or whatever. The alarm went off and I smiled out of happiness, excited to see myself. I haven't looked at my hair yet, so I was really excited. I hopped in the shower and washed that off, using a conditioner that kept the color and moisturized the scalp. I turned off the water again and climbed out, drying myself off. I took out the hairdryer and dried off my hair, ready to straighten it. I finally looked in the mirror and let out a loud gasp. It looked exactly how I wanted it, the pink even perfectly fading up into blonde. I let out a squeal and clapped my hands and started jumping up and down. I yanked open a drawer and grabbed a choker and put it on. I'm  _not_ wasting my time and waiting until tomorrow to go to school. 

I slipped on shoes to complete my outfit and sat on the end of my bed. I put my hair into space buns again, and leaving some laying down. I held my backpack in my hands as I closed my eyes, focusing on the tree behind the school. " ** _Per Ventum_** ," I whispered and I felt wind pick up around me until it all stopped. I opened my eyes and sure enough, I was under the tree behind the school. I looked around to make sure no one saw, and no one did. I brushed my hair as I walked through the front doors and into the office. I gave them an excused doctors note and walked out, going to whatever class I was in. Third, according to time my phone. I took a left turn and walked all the way down the hall where Health Science was. I reached into my backpack and grabbed perfume, sprayed myself with it and returned it to my backpack. I put on a sexy smile as I approached the door and yanked it open. The teacher was talking but stopped as her head, and everyone else's turned to me. Eyes were wide all across the room, and a lot of jaws dropped. 

"Holy shit," a voice came out in the silence, as I walked slowly to my seat. I looked at Levi whos eyes were the widest as he just stared at me. I gave him a wink and giggled, walking faster into my seat. I sat beside Jean, who was the same. "Jaeger, what the fuck," he asked, looking at my hair. The teacher began to talk but that didn't stop Jean from talking. "Do you like it?" I smiled, twirling it around my fingers. "You look like an expensive whore now, instead of a cheap one," he smiled, teasing me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him, crossing my arms. "Whatever, asshole. I know you'd be all over me if you weren't all over Marco already," I laughed. He gave me a glare and the middle finger before paying attention to the teacher. 

~~~~

"Okay, have a good weekend and do your homework," the teacher announced before the bell rang. I grabbed my binder and turned back, unzipping my backpack and putting it inside. Jean was already walking away, to meet Marco, I presume. I slipped my backpack off my chair and around me before pushing my chair in and walking towards the door. Levi grabbed my hand before I walked out, and dragged me into some closet/weird room in the hall. He shut the door behind him and faced back to me like I was prey. 

"Y-yes?" I asked, not intending on stuttering a few seconds ago. "Your  _hair,_ " he said as he got close to me, looking at it. "Do you like it? Aren't the space buns cute?" I asked, focusing on his lips and then back to his eyes. "You look like Ariana Grande with the buns. And it's fucking  _hot,_ " his low, monotoned voice spoke, grabbing my hair and twirling it. "It compliments you so well," he grinned, pulling me us both out of the closet. A few people gave us weird looks but Levi glared them down and they scurried away. 

"It burned my scalp like fuck and is going to continue burning, because I plan on staying blonde for a while," I sighed, pouting out my bottom lip. Levi grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close, rubbing my head. "It'll be okay, baby. At least it pays off," he smiled as we walked down the hall. "A lot of guys are noticeably paying more attention to me, now that I'm blonde and have this hairstyle," I told him. He turned his head two see two male soccer players checking me out and sending me a wink. He turned to walk over to them but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "No, Levi. I'm not in the mood to save someone from your wrath today," I admitted, interlocking my hand with his. He squeezed and looked back down at me, and I looked in front of him and spotted two familiar people.

"What the hell?" One of Levi's friends who beat me up said, looking at us and then back to the other. "Why the fuck are you holding hands with Gayger?" one of them asked, disgust prominent on his face. " _Don't_ call Eren Gayger. You will treat him with the respect you treat me, got it?" his stern voice asked, glaring holes into them. "Yeah," one laughed, "Will definitely treat the cumdump fag with respect, bro." Levi backhanded the one who said that which shocked the guy. "I said,  _do **not** disrespect Eren in  **any** way at all_," Levi spat, looking down at them. "Whatever. We'll deal with you later," they both said, looking at me before running down the hall, fear on their faces. 

"You didn't have to do that," I sighed, shaking my head. "Tch. You're my brat. You will get the same amount of respect that I will, as long as you belong to  _me_ ," he said, his possessive side coming out. It kinda turned me on so I squeezed his hand and whispered. "Don't say that. It turns me on when you're possessive," I admitted, my cheeks tinted pink. "Oh, really? So if I say that you belong to me, and if anyone tries to take you from me, I'll kill them in a heartbeat. You are nothing but my property and will remain mine," Levi whispered in my ears, squeezing my hand. I felt my legs wobble as I stumbled, his words and sexual aura getting into my brain. Normally if anyone said that I was their property, I would fuck them up. But it was Levi and I was almost instantly turned on by his words.

"I-I said d-don't," I mumbled, my mind being overwhelmed with the sexual energy Levi had and was provoking as I tried to stay up. "Tch. You actually getting affected by that?" he raised his eyebrow and shook his head. We walked up the stairs and I waved bye as we parted ways, and I made my way to Spanish. I walked in, making my way to my seat and I set my stuff down. Armin walked in, smiling and his eyes connected to mine. They widened and his draw dropped, looking at me from bottom to top. He made his way quickly over to me, still looking shocked. "Yo-Wh-Ho-h My God!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hair and looking back at me. "It looks  _amazing_ _!_ " he exclaimed, clapping his hands as he set his stuff down. 

"Thanks, baby. How's Erwin?" I asked, raising my eyebrow to tease him. He blushed pink and pushed me softly, "He's...big." I gasped and slapped his shoulder, not expecting that answer. "Armin! Don't be so vulgar!" I half-smiled, excited just a little bit. He let out a giggle and nodded, "I'm serious, he's big. Like maybe s-" I closed my ears before he could finish that sentence. "Gross, I don't wanna know!" I sat down, as two voices appeared.

"Wow! You look amazing, Eren!" Marco smiled, his horse-faced boyfriend with his arm around him. "Thanks, freckles. It means a lot. You're cute, as well aaas usual," I smiled, making him turn pink. "Oi! You trying to steal my boyfriend?" Jean said, to which I neighed as a reply. "Fuck you," he said, taking Marco and sitting down. "I'm still shook, Eren. It's so....bright," he complimented me again, making me cover my face. "Stop, I'm gonna die from all the compliments," I feigned passing out, and he let out a laugh. 

The bell rung and everyone else made their way into the classroom, the teacher following behind. "Alright, everyone. Phones away and start paying attention, got it?" 

\----------------

"To swim!" I yelled, and my friends followed me, but too slow. "I win! Heck yeah, pendejos!" I yelled, taking the last winning card. The teacher swung by and gave me my billete, and I smiled as I walked over, plopping it in the bucket. I took the hall pass and left the room, making my way into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair with my fingers. "Hey, brat," a voice said, causing me to jump away from the mirror. "Jesus Christ, Levi. Don't do that," I exhaled, backing up against the wall. "You're gonna pay," I grabbed his hand yanked him in a stall, pushing him against the wall. I started kissing his neck, rubbing his toned torso.

"You're so sexy, Daddy," I moaned, falling to my knees. I took off his pants, sliding them down to his ankles. "Eren, shit, you can't do this. We're in  _school._ We could get busted," he whispered, staring at me in the eyes. I stared back and smiled as I palmed him through his underwear. He was already getting turned on, staring into my eyes. I pressed in him to find his turn-ons.  **Submission. Eye-contact. Public sex. Eren.** The last one shook me, as I didn't expect it at all when it went into my mind. I shook it off and kept going.

I slid off his underwear, his dick popping into my face. I leaned back, almost drooling at the sight of it. He was huge and had a lot of girth. I circled my tongue around the head, taking his entire thing in my hand. I stroked him, licking the tip as I made eye-contact with him. "Fuuuck," he moaned, putting his hand on my head. He pushed me further on him, as I took him fully in my mouth. I gave a seductive look to him as I sucked and stroked him faster. "You like this?" I said, as I took him out of my mouth and put him back in. "God, your mouth feels so fucking good," he moaned. I went all the way down on him, and he grunted. "You're so good at this," he commented, pushing me faster.  ** _Be more submissive._** "I'm your property, daddy. Do whatever you want with me," I stated, letting myself loose.

He spun around, pushing me against the wall. He began to thrust himself into my throat, getting a few gags from me occasionally. "Yeah, you like that? I want you to say who you belong to," he grinned, taking himself out for a second. "You," I gasped before he was in my mouth again. His taste was phenomenal, and I became hooked as soon as I make contact with it. I deepthroated him again, taking him closer to the edge. "I'm gonna come," he moaned, pumping faster into me. He pulled out and with a groan, finished on my face. 

"A-asshole! You're supposed to do that in my mouth," I sighed, standing up. I slid my finger across my face, collecting some and sliding it into my mouth. "Don't tempt me, I'll fuck you here and right now," he exhaled, pulling up his underwear and pants. "I'm not gonna be here tomorrow," he stated, opening the stall door and leading me out. "Why not?" I asked, taking chapstick out my pocket and putting some on. The answer I got changed my entire day.

"My team found a witch around here. We're going to track it down, torture it, and kill it, and you're coming with," Levi said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3,000+ words than usual. Thank you for reading!! I love you all soooo much. Tell me how you feel, any mistakes, any questions, anything! I promise I will never take this long to post again. Ever.  
> ~Jordan


	25. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues. Shit goes down, again. Also, isn't it cool that the 25th Chapter is on the 25th?

**Eren POV**

"...What?" I choked, holding back in my emotions. "We're going witch hunting tomorrow, you're coming with," he repeated himself as we walked towards the sink. "No, we aren't, I'm not going," I said, pushing the soap dispenser and washing my hands. "Tch, you don't have a choice, brat," he dried his hands off and turned towards me. "Why, is that a problem?" he questioned, looking at me strangely. "N-no...Just...why do you hate witches so much?" I finally asked the dreaded question that I was not happy to be receiving an answer to. "They took everything I loved from me. Plus it doesn't fuck matter why I hate them, just follow my goddamn instructions," he demanded, instilling fear into me.

"I.." I started, before the bell rang and stopped me. "Tch. We still have next period together, brat. Come on," he grabbed my wrist, turned off the water and gave me a paper towel. "Tch, you're like a kid, what a mess," he tried to be angry, but a small smile was visible on his face. "Hey, Levi," I looked up at him, my cheeks a bit red. "Are you going to break up with me in the future once you're done with me?" I mumbled, only small enough for him to hear. 

"The fuck do you mean by 'done with you'?" he stared down at me, his emotions from earlier being easily replaced. "You're obviously dating me for some reason. There's no way someone as popular with the girls, guys, and everyone in the city would be with me. So what is it?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face as we walked down the hallway. Levi let go of my hand and walked away with a scoff. "Levi, wait-" I tried, but he didn't slow down. "Fuck," I whispered as I turned around and went the long way to go to class. 

I quickly walked up the stairs, cursing at almost every stair. I can't believe just fucking left me like that. I huffed and made my way up the second flight, going even faster. "It doesn't matter, I know what I said and what I meant," I told myself. I twirled my hair and came closer to my next class.

"Hey, cutie," a voice said from my left, and I turned to face the guy. "Uh...yes?" I asked, backing away to inspect him. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and an expensive outfit, probably around $800. Let's just say he ...wasn't bad to look at. He stepped closer to me, leaning against the wall to the side of me. "You single?" he smiled, biting his lip. "Actually, I don't care. You're gonna eat lunch with me after school, alright?" he stated, taking out a sharpie and grabbing my hand. I was so confused, so I just stood there as he grabbed my hand and wrote, what I presumed, was his number. "Not sure how I haven't seen you around school baby, but I'll definitely notice you more now," he smiled, patted me on the head and left. What the  _fuck_ just happened? I shook it off and approached my locker, opening it. About 12 papers fell on the floor, and I picked them up and read them. They all had names and numbers, saying to call or text them. 

"The fuck?" another voice said, and I turned around to face who it was. Levi was standing there with his hand on his hip, glaring holes into me. "What?" I inquired, wondering why he was staring me down like I just killed someone. "Who the fuck was that guy all up on you? And what fell from out of your locker?" his deep voice demanded an answer, no trace of any positive emotion in it. "I don't know, why? He just said I was cute, flirted more and grabbed my hand so he could write his number on it," I shrugged, looking down at my hand and back to him. Levi grabbed my hand and his eyes widened, staring at me. He reached in my pocket and took out a few papers with the numbers.

"Those were there when I opened them, I'm not sure who all did it," I said, looking at them in his hand. "I can't believe you let him write his number on you," he scoffed, shaking his head. "What are you going on about? I didn't know he was gonna do it," I spat back, walking into the classroom. I made my way to the back and fell into my seat, wrapping my backpack around my chair. Levi came and sat beside me, glaring at me for more answers. "And it's not like I'm going to call or text any of them, Levi. I only want you," I informed him. He took me back out into the hall, to the water fountain. The bell already rang so no one was in the halls except people who didn't care about their grades. We passed the second most popular guys after Levi on the team and they glared at us.

"Levi? Why the hell are you hanging with that gay fucking loser?" a ginger asked, laughing and glaring at me. I smiled as I awaited Levi to punch, slap, or throw insults at the guy. But they never came. "Tch. I was just walking down the hall and happened to see the fag, so I told him to make sure he did all my work," Levi said. My jaw dropped and I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I was going to say something, but it was too late, "We need to show him a lesson, don't we?" another asked, grabbing my arm. "Go back to class, bro. We got this," one said, dragging me away from Levi. 

"Levi! What are you doing?! Help me!" I exclaimed, trying to pull away from the guys.  _What the hell is Levi doing? He protected me from his other friends, so why not them? Is it because they're on the football team?_  I thrashed and thrashed in the guys' arms,but Levi never came. "Levi! Please! Don't do this! Levi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he turned around and walked away. The doors were thick, so no one would hear me unless they were open. One guy punched me in the head hard, and I felt myself lose my vision before everything went black.

\------------

I opened my eyes and I was in a closet with a gag in my mouth and my arms and feet tied. I tried to scream but it did nothing, thanks to the gag. I started crying and tried to pull my arms and legs free but it was to no avail. I was in the corner and to my right at the other side of the room was a door, with a long window in it. I spent about 40 more minutes in the bondage, crying.  _Now, you may wonder why I didn't just cast myself out. Well, sometimes when I'm too emotional, I can't control it._ The door opened and the ginger walked in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"How dare you get close to Levi like you're his best friend.  _I'm_ his best friend, you faggot," he said, delivering a kick to my head, then to my stomach. "A-ahhh!" I exclaimed through the gag, letting out more tears. "St---p" I got through the gag, and it made him laugh. "Aw, you want me to stop?" he chuckled, "I don't listen to fucking fags." He kicked me again and punched me in the face. His football ring caught with my skin and cut it, and I felt blood drip down my face. I pushed the gag a little out of my mouth and spoke before it went back, "Why are you doing this? Please stop, I-I'll do anything." He stared at me and stood up straight. "Anything?" he repeated, and I nodded. He leaned down and I flinched as I expected him to hit me again. His hand brushed my cheek and he looked at me while he stroked it. He leaned in and my eyes widened at what I thought was happening.

He suddenly let out a laugh and slammed me into the back of the wall, grabbing my hair and pulling my head to face him. "You thought I was going to kiss you, huh?" he said, disgusted and looked at me like I was the vilest thing on earth. He pulled out his phone and texted someone while smirking and looking at me. "Levi will be here soon, I want to see him watch me beat the fuck out of you before he does it," he told me. I scooted away from him into the corner again and cried. Blood was filling my right eye vision and I couldn't wipe it off. I could feel it swollen as I was blinking, and it hurt."Shut the fuck up, faggot. I only want to hear your moan and cry when I'm beating you." I heard a notification and he pulled out his phone and smiled. "He'll be here in around a minute," the ginger, whose name I still didn't know, said it.

Sure enough, a minute later, Levi appeared in the window. His eyes widened when he saw me and he reached to pull the door open. It was closed, and he tried to open it multiple times before knocking on the window. "What the fuck?" he asked the ginger, and the guy turned. "I'm not letting you get a turn before I finish him. I want you to watch me beat him, like old times," the guy said, walking back over to me. He kicked me in the side and I heard a rib crack and I fell sideways onto the ground. I cried out in pain, trying to move away from the non-stop kicks that were being shot out. I let out multiple screams, and shook consistently from the pain. "You're a faggot, huh? You probably like this shit," he said, rubbing his thumb across my lip. He put his gross, clammy hands on my cheek, before rising up to my neck. He wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed. My eyes widened as he shook me while he had a tight grab on me. I felt like I was gonna black out constantly, going in and out of conscious. Tears streamed down my face as I let it be the end.

"Stop!" Levi yelled, banging on the door and turning the knob. "Let me the fuck in," he yelled, glaring at me. I looked at him with my one open eye, trying to show as much pain as I could. He looked at me with sorry in his eyes, before returning back to the ginger. He let go and I heaved as much as I could, getting little air from the spaces in between the gag. I continued to sob and take large breathes, whimpering away from him. He twirled his finger in my hair and let out a 'Hmmm'. "You're pretty feminine looking," he stated, grabbing my chin. "I would definitely do you if you were female," he poked at my flat chest.  "Since you act like one, let's treat you like one," he said. He ripped my shirt off and pulled out his phone. "Smile for the camera, let everyone know you're a whore," he said with an evil grin on his face.

Levi backed up and slammed himself into the door, and it flew back, hitting the wall. "Jesus Christ, you couldn't wait your turn?" he asked, as Levi picked me up and walked out the door. "Hey! I wasn't done with him!" the ginger said, but his voice stayed, so I assumed he didn't follow us. I felt the warm breeze out outside for a second before I was put into a car. I was untied and the gag was removed as I leaned against the window and cried and cried.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Eren. I had no idea it would lead to this. I-...I was just nervous that he would find out and tell my Uncle. Fuck, I'm so sorry." Levi mumbled, putting his hand on my shoulder. I let out a gasp and continued to cry, heaving fast. I felt my mind drift my body as I began to hyperventilate. My breathing increased rapidly and I kept crying and whimpering, rocking against the window. I  started scratching at my arm and it drew blood, but I didn't stop. "Eren, calm down," Levi said, pulling over into a parking lot. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here," he tried to touch me and pull me on his lap, but I pushed him away and just kept breathing and crying. He looked at me with confusion as he retracted his hand. I started slowly coming back into reality, returning small hiccups at first. He handed me my shirt and I put it on and sniffed.

"W-why do you d-do this," I whimpered, wanting to know why. Why I had to suffer so much even though he tells me he likes me? "I...I'm still not comfortable with being bisexual. Yeah, it sounds dumb as shit but how I was raised and my friends were, I still deny the fact that I am because I'm embarrassed."  "So y-you l-let me g-g-go thr-rough that j-just be-cause you're embarrassed to b-be with me?" I asked, opening the door and stepped out. "I-I'm going back in," I stated. "Stay in the car," I told him. He tried to get out but I raised my voice, "No! Stay in the fucking car, Levi! Now!" He looked shocked by my words but removed his hand from the handle. "I'll be back soon," I told him, leaving and going back in. 

I tracked the ginger and saw through his eyes where he was going. He was currently in the bathroom so I made my way there. I looked in the mirror, closed my eyes and repeated a spell. I opened my eyes and I was Petra. I touched my face and hair. I was _her._ I made eye contact with him as he walked out of the stall. He turned to look at me. "Ha. What are you doing here, sexy?" he asked, biting his lip. “Nothing, idiot. Don’t call me sexy. My name is Petra,” I lied, glaring at him. “I know you’re fucking Petra-“ I lifted up my hand and he flew back and went up on the wall, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "W-what the fuck? What the fuck is happening?!" he asked, and I slowly squeezed my hand. He gasped as the air was drawn from him. I brought him closer and slammed him back into the wall repeatedly. "Don't EVER put your fucking hands on me again!" I yelled, slamming him into one of the stalls. He choked and thrashed in the air and I tilted my hand, and his head flew into the toilet. I held my hand down and let go of the squeeze. He gurgled on the water and kicked his feet, but I didn't let him out. I felt his aura slipping, meaning he was dying, and quick. I lifted my hand up and he flew out and back into the air in front of me. He threw up water and coughed, heaving as he received oxygen. 

“You’re crazy, bitch! No wonder why Levi hates you and always will! Fucking cheerleader slut!” he exclaimed. I reached my hand out to my right and a rope from a nearby closet flew into my hands. I snapped and it locked around his wrists and legs. I lowered him on the ground and let out a laugh. I’m really her. I’m  _Petra._ The spell  _worked._ ”Don’t you dare speak to a witch like that,” I said, spitting at him. “Anyways, Levi will always like me and love me. And you will NOT tell the police about this or I will torture you until you die. Go ahead and tell Levi, he won’t believe you anyway,” I smiled. “And I’ll know if you tell the police. Trust me, when you think I’m not watching, I’m watching,” I grinned, releasing his ropes and walked quickly away. I went into a closet and changed back and waited. I left after a minute or two but I heard footsteps behind me. “Eren?” The ginger asked and I turned around. “What happened to you? Petra walked out looking evil as hell,” I lied through my teeth. “She’s fucking-” he stopped and shook his head. “Nevermind. Anyway, bye fag,” he said as I left and made my way out of the school and to Levi’s car.

”Petra left and she looks so crazy,” I lied, “And the ginger guy looked like he got flung or drowned or something, I tried to ask him what happened but he didn’t tell me.” Levi looked and me and looked at the road, “Tch. I’ll get an answer out of him,” he informed me, gripping the wheel. “We’re going to my house, right?” I asked, tapping my foot nervously. “Tch, of course,” he grinned, driving the route to my house. We arrived pretty early and I got out of the car and opened the door. Levi walked in after and pushed the door closed, sighing. I walked up to my room immediately and closed the door as I walked over to sit on my bed. I sat down and pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes. The door opened after 4 minutes, so I wasn't asleep yet. I sighed as I just wanted to be left in peace and quiet.

"Please, just leave me alone," I begged, turning to face the wall. "Listen, Eren. My friends and I are going witch-hunting. After you've taken a nap and are better, you're coming with us. And don't call me, because my team are going to split up for this witch, so I'll be alone, and so will my team, and I don't want you to give away my position to the witch. Got it?" he asked, and I nodded. He closed the door behind him and I heard his footsteps go down the stairs and the door closed. I immediately got up and made sure I looked presentable, before leaving and going outside. I hummed as I walked down the street, looking at the moon. It was dark now, and not many people were out. I heard a strange sound from an abandoned building, and I stopped. It continued and I turned to face the building.  _Am I really gonna go inside?_ I answered the question to myself and walked in. It was empty, except for a few chairs and something against the wall.

A force tackled me from behind and I slammed onto the ground. I turned to look at a middle-aged guy, with scars and brown hair. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked, looking at them. They held something to my head and opened their mouth to speak. "It doesn't matter anymore, fucking demon. Try and struggle, this machine that's connected to you right now is designed so witches lose their power and can't use it at all," he stated, and I just looked at him with false confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not a fucking witch, witches aren't real!" I yelled as he took a rope out of his backpack. He pulled his phone out and texted a number, and put it back. "First, I'm gonna have my way with you," he stated, putting the rope down and bringing out a knife. He held it up to my neck and I lost it. I felt my eyes go white then back, and I lifted up my hand. He flew back and slammed into the wall, dropping his  _"witch power stopping device."_ I let out an evil laugh, looking at him and I stood up.

"You thought your puny fucking device would work?" I giggled, rolling and cracking my neck. "What the  _fuck?_  " the guy asked, eyeing me up and down. "How the fuck does that not work on you?" he asked, not particularly talking to me. "I'm not a puny witch, it's going to take more than that to kidnap me," I smiled. The guy unexpectedly ran at me, stabbing me with something he found on the ground. Blood seeped out, but I wasn't worried about it. I teleported behind him, lifted up a small, metal box and threw it at him. It slammed against his head and he groaned, before taking two throwing knives and throwing them at me. One flew beside my ear and the other into my shoulder. I let out a scream and ripped it out, and sent it back towards him. He grabbed the chair and blocked it, catching the knife in the chair. I teleported to a balcony inside, puppeteering the ropes to repeatedly whack against his body. He screamed, his body moving with the whacks against him, letting out loud sounds. 

I snapped and his body slammed into the ground and he convulsed.  I went down to the same level as he was and glared at him. He got up after a few seconds, charging at me again. His knife slashed a bit at my face, causing me to gasp and step back. My nails grew out and I scratched him, tearing at his skin. I let out a growl and fire flashed, burning him for a second. He let out a scream and grabbed me with his hands, wrapping them around my throat. Banging on the door surprised me and I commanded the chair close to me, threw him off me, and the ropes tied themselves around my legs and arms with a gag in my mouth. "What the fuck-" he asked before I started screaming into the gag. I slammed my head into the back of the chair, due to it being some kind of royal,  or torture chair. I repeated to do it until my head bled, to pit more evidence against him. I then closed my eyes and blew out _vita,_ and it went through his nose and mouth. His scratches, torn hair, and any other injuries were healed, making him look untouched. The door was slammed open and I continued to scream, looking at Levi who pointed a crossbow at my head before he even saw me.

"Eren?" he asked, looking between me and the guy. He lowered it down and tried to come towards me, but his friend stopped him.  I let out a cry, trying to break out of the ropes that I easily put myself into. "Why the fuck do you have my boyfriend tied up, are you fucking crazy?" Levi raised his voice, walking towards the guy. "He's the fucking witch!" he yelled, "he threw me in the air and against the wall without even touching me!" Levi stared at the guy like he was crazy, "You're telling me Eren put himself in that fucking chair, tied himself up, gave himself all the bruises and cuts that he has by himself? You don't have any fucking injuries, it obviously wasn't much of a goddamn fight!" The guy shook his head, and pointed at me, and shook it even more. "He healed me! He did attack me and shit, but he healed me!" he yelled, and I shook my head. I continued to cry and Levi walked over to me and yanked the rope out of my mouth and off of me, and I fell on the ground, crying. 

"Levi, I was w-walking down the street and h-he grabbed me and y-yanked me i-in here, h-he started to c-call me a witch and st-started to attack me," I fake cried, determined to fuck this guy over.  _No one_ fucks with me. He pulled me to him, putting my head against his chest. "Shh, baby, I got you," he whispered, rubbing my head. We both turned to look at the guy who now had a gun pointing at me. "Get away from him, Levi. He's seducing you with his shitty fucking powers," the guy said, clocking the gun. I gasped, not knowing what to do in this certain situation. I couldn't do anything or Levi would figure out. "You're already spoiled, Levi. He has you in his hands, and I'm going to take away both of you at once," he said, putting his hand on the trigger. He pointed it at Levi, and my eyes widened at how fast the situation escalated. "No! Don't do it!" I yelled as he pulled the trigger. I pushed Levi out of the way at lightspeed, taking the bullet as it slammed into my inner shoulder. I made a wave movement with my hand as I fell, flinging the guy across the room, making him slam into the roof, then the wall, and on the ground.

Levi's eyes widened and returned to me and he leaned down. I grabbed my shoulder and looked at my hand and saw my hand covered in blood. "Eren, you...you're a witch," he said, anger filling in his eyes. "Levi, I-I saved you, and I-I'm sorry for not telling you, I just-" I tried to say, but he shook his head. "Don't fucking talk to me. I didn't ask you to save my life," he said, making his way towards the exit. "N-no! L-Levi, please don't leave me,  _please,_ " I begged, but he continued out the door. A few minutes after he was gone, I let out a loud scream that rattled the building, sending stuff falling and breaking. I stood up and wiped my face as I walked towards the exit. I made it out and breathed the fresh air until I was home. I closed and locked the door behind me, before walking over to the couch and sitting down. I pulled out my phone and immediately texted Levi.

_Me: Levi, please. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to break up with me because of something like this._

_Me: Please. I saved your life. That shows that I'm not like others, Levi. I care about you._

_Me: Please say something. Please._

Levi never responded to any of the texts, pissing me off. " _ **Fuck!**_ " I screamed, banging my fist on the table. "Why the fuck won't anyone love me for who I am?! Why the fuck do I have to suffer!?! I didn't choose this!" I screamed, closing my eyes, laying down on the couch. I decided to text Armin because he was the only one I thought about right now.

_Me: Can you come over?_

**Armin: Why? What's wrong?**

**Armin: That's a yes, by the way. I'm on my way.**

_Me: Just come._

A few minutes passed and Armin knocked at the door. I got up and opened it, seeing him shivering with a cute little hat and his nose red. "Aw, baby, are you cold?" I asked, shutting the door and pulling him into a hug. He nodded and hugged me, putting his head in the crevice of my neck. "Jesus, you are cold," I gasped, rubbing my hands on his back to warm him up. I pulled away and took him to the couch, wrapping a blanket around him. I sat down next to him and got close. 

"So...Levi and I got into a fight," I told him, bringing him closer. "Why? What happened?" he asked, turning to look at me. He was a few inches away from me and I felt my face heat up. Armin and I used to make out a lot because of how close we were, and we stopped recently due to our relationships, even though it was just friendly kissing. "I...he found out I'm a witch and doesn't like it," I sighed. "A-also, he's a witch hunter. Like, a real one. He has tools and everything," I stated, staring into Armin's eyes. "Jesus, really? Holy shit," he mumbled, pulling me closer. I buried my head in his neck and flicked my hand, making the TV turn on. "What do you want to watch?" I asked, sliding my tongue out and licking his neck for a second. 

"A-ahh!" he squealed, pulling away and giggling. "That t-ticked," he smiled and I shrugged. "Uh...Animal Planet?" he suggested and I twirled my finger until I came upon it. A gazelle was with her babies and they were jumping around, having fun. "Oh my God! They're so small and cute, I want one!" he yelled, bouncing up and down. I let out a laugh at how adorable he was and looked back at the screen. A lion was sneaking up on him and Armin gasped. "No! Don't you fucking do it! No!" he yelled, gripping his pillow. It charged at them and the family took off, but one wasn't fast enough. The lion tackled it and started ripping out its throat, blood spraying everywhere. Armin stared at the TV with an open mouth and hiccuped. A tear came out of his eye and he sniffed, wiping it off.

"Did you cry because of  _that_?" I grinned, ready to laugh my ass off. He slapped my arm and sniffled, crossing his arms. "It's sad, you ass! They were a family and did nothing!" he argued, and it made me smile. "The lion has a family he has to feed as well, Armin. The gazelle was just not good enough and nature took its course," I tried to remind him of Mother Nature and how she works. He got over it and we both continued to watch, and it was a new feature on Penguins. They were just waddling, swimming and sliding around having fun like they normally do. We laughed at how cute they were, some getting into little fights or falling over. "So how are you and you know going?" I asked, turning to look at him. His face turned pink and he groaned, covering it up. 

"W-we... we're doing good. He's really sweet and caring and treats me good," Armin smiled, and I felt chills go throughout my body. His smile was so bright and cute that it could easily make you get butterflies all throughout. I almost always do whatever I can to make this little blondie happy because he deserves it. "Great, otherwise I would've had to throw him into acid then into a different dimension," I said with a serious face. Armin smiled again and we both broke out into laughter. "I'm serious! Don't make me change him into a frog or something," I threatened as I started making ‘ribbit’ sounds. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, teasing me. “Are you sure you want to tease me?” I asked, lifting him into the air. He flopped around and yelled at me, “E-Eren! Let me down!” I shook my head and pointed upstairs and he floated over there. “Eren!!! I’m gonna kill you!” he screamed before I let him down. He ran back over to me and pinned me underneath him. “I can’t believe you did that! I was so scared,” he told me, poking at my face. 

I laughed and leaned up and kissed his nose. He giggled and laid down beside me, being the smaller spoon. I held him close, smelling how good he did. He smelt like strawberries and liveliness, and I held him closer. “Thanks for coming again, Armin,” I whispered, sighing about the deal with Levi. Armin was my bestest (?) friend and was basically my brother. I would do anything to save or make him happy because I’m a dork who loves his friends. Our little cuddle sesh was cut in half when he got a text and leaned up to grab it. 

"It's from my Grandpa. He says I have to come home," he groaned, wrapping himself around me. "Yeah, that's fine! I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled, squeezing him hard and walking him over to the door. I opened it for him and blew a kiss, "I love youuu, see you later~" I repeated. He giggled and nodded, walking down the path and getting into his car. I shut the door and fell back against it and the tears fell. The scene of Levi leaving me and telling me to not talk to him replayed in my mind, over and over again.  _He hates you. He despises your kind. Look what you did to his friend. He never wants to see you again._ I sobbed, pulling my knees up to my chest and cried. I felt pathetic at how weak I was when it came to Levi. He was probably the only one I'm submissive or emotional to besides a few friends. 

I walked up to my room and laid on my bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling like shit and not in the mood for communication. I didn't feel like talking to anyone later in the day if I was being honest. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, opening the cabinet and getting out what I needed to get ready. No makeup today, for the first time in a long time. I just wasn't  _feeling_ today. I braided my hair piece by piece and then unbraided it to give it a wavy look. I, of course, did my eyebrows, because they are almost mandatory to do. After I finished, I brushed my teeth and got my stuff together. I made sure I had packed everything I needed for my classes and headed out.

I arrived perfectly on time and put my hoodie up, walking into my first period pretty early to avoid anyone. I rest my head down on my desk and kept it there until the bell rung, around 15 minutes after. The class piled in as I still had my head down, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Eren," Mikasa said, waiting for a response. I didn't say anything or even move, just sat still. "Eren," she tried again and I brushed her hand off. She shook me hard this time, pissing me off. "Fuck off, Mikasa! I'm not in the mood!" I yelled, grabbing my stuff and turning away from her. I snuck a hand up to wipe tears off my face, in case I had to look up. I heard Mikasa clear her throat and sit back in her chair normally as Hanji started speaking.

"Okay, Thank you, Eren, for starting off our day with a positive message!" she chuckled and a few people followed. I pretty much half-ignored her lecture until she started talking about the instructions. I already knew almost everything to know about the environment, so I didn't need to hear the lecture. I  _did_ need to hear the instructions though. After she finished explaining, I heard shoes walk towards me and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I peeked to see who it was before I threw a fit this time, and it was Hanji. "Hey, can we talk outside?" Hanji asked. I don't think I could reject this anyway, so I got up and walked out with her.

"What's wrong, Eren?" she asked, worry in her eyes. "I..Levi is ignoring me and hates me right now, and I feel disgusting and like I should die," I sniffed, leaning on the wall and sliding down. "Baby! Don't say that. I'm here for you, don't worry about the midget, I'll take care of him right now," she said, brushing off her hands and handing one down to me. I took it and was pulled into a huge hug that almost broke me. "I l-love him, Hanji. And I'm s-so scared," I whispered, sniffing and taking in breathes. "Don't worry, Mama Hanji got this," she smiled, pointing me back to the classroom. "Go continue on your work, I'll be back," she told me, walking  _fastly_ away. 

_**3rd POV** _

Hanji threw open the door of the classroom that Levi was in, causing all of the students' attention to turn to her. "Levi, I need to see you outside, right now," she announced, making eye contact with him. He glared at her and rolled his eyes, getting up and walking out. Hanji closed the door then pulled Levi a little away before going. "What did you do my baby? He's so broken and looks awful!" she crossed her arms and stared at him with anger. "What the fuck are you going on about? Who?" Levi asked, confused by Hanji's indirect statement. "Eren! He had his head down for almost the entire class time and even yelled at Mikasa before I pulled him outside and he started crying! What did you do?" she demanded. "Nothing. I'm just not talking to him right now. He's probably not even hurt by it, he probably is just sick or something," Levi replied before going back in class before Hanji could grab him. 

"Dammit!" she groaned, walking back to her class. She opened the door and everyone was doing their work, besides Eren. Hanji walked over to see his packet and it was completely done. 'How the hell did he do it that fast?' her mind wondered. "Wow, Eren! You're so smart," she gasped, taking the paper. She checked all the answers and got shocked at each answer. "They're all right!" she cheered, grabbing a pen and writing '100 +2' at the top of it. Eren looked up and gave her a small smile, making Hani burst out in a grin. She walked back to the front of her class and sat down in the chair, looking at everyone.

"Miss Hanji! I'm done!" Petra announced, holding her paper in the air. "I see. Good job!" she said as she walked over to her and inspected her paper. She had missed a few things of course but still didn't do bad. Hanji took the pen and wrote '94' on the top, putting the cap back on her pen. "What? Wheres my +2?" Petra asked, astonished that she wasn't receiving it. "Eren finished first, you just got to be faster!" she smiled, turning around and making her way back. Petra turned back and glared at Erens hooded figure, crushing a pencil that she was holding. Hanji saw this and suppressed a laugh, sighing as she continued to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, everyone, I'll see you next week!" Hanji announced, smiling at everyone. Eren had already put his stuff away so he quickly left the room and made his way to P.E. He changed before being told to do so and waited in the bleachers. He sat with his knees up to his chest and head down. A body sat next to him, but he didn't need to look up. "Hey, Jaeger. I'm not gonna talk much because Mikasa told me you weren't feeling good. Hope you get better," she said, leaving the conversation at that. This made Eren unexpectedly happy, not really knowing how grateful he was for what she just did. He let out a sigh and the bell rung, causing everyone to make their way into the locker room. After a few minutes, everyone was out and talking on the bleachers.

"Alright!" the gym teacher started, "Today you can either sit and do nothing or play volleyball." People cheered and got up, and some, like Eren, stayed in the bleachers. He laid down on it and faced the wall, not really focusing on anything, just staring at the wall until he forgot everything. Everything that just happened yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eren POV**

The bell rung about 3 minutes ago, and I was already approaching my next class. Jean, Levi and his friends were all in this class and I really didn't want to go, but I had to anyway. I opened the door and made my way to the back, sitting down and laying my head down once again. I covered up my head and face with my hoodie and hid my hands in my hoodie. Today Hikiro wasn't here, so I didn't have to worry about feeling bad and ignoring him. I heard Jean come in and sit beside me, but he didn't say something like he normally would. Did Mikasa tell him about earlier? I don't mind if she did, I'm just curious. The bell rung and everyone kept talking until our teacher cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, everyone, please stop talking," she said, and the room got quieter until it was quiet. "Eren, please lift your head up," she said, and I sat still, not wanting my face to be shown. "Eren, please lift it up or I'm going to have to send you to the office," she repeated, making me sigh inside. I leaned my head up and her eyes widened, same with people around her. I looked at Levi for a second and he didn't show any emotion. "I'm sorry," she said, "Y-you can put it down." I put it down and crossed my arms on the table, as I felt myself being emotional again. Is Levi really mad about that? 

"Alright, class. I'm going to put you guys into teams of 2 for this classwork," she said, making me stiffen. "You're going to make a short presentation about a product that you and your partner make up, and why others should buy it," she stated, getting 'oooh's' from people. She listed names of people and then got to me. "Actually, Eren, you don't have a partner, is that okay?" she asked, and I nodded my head on the table. "And lastly, Levi and Jean," she stated, getting a 'Fuck' whispered by Jean in response. I ducked my head down and grabbed a Chromebook, heading to the room beside us. I shut the door and walked over to the fake patient bed and sat down.

I lifted it up and went on Google Chrome and started brainstorming ideas. Contact that helps colorblind people see? A robot that can take place of an organ? I didn't really know what I wanted to do until an idea hit me like a truck. An implant that can translate any language that is being shown or said to help communication. It's inserted into your brain and shortly after, once someone who you don't know speaks a sentence, the language translates to yours.

I pulled up a google slide and started making the information to all of this off the top of my brain. The bell rung, signaling that first lunch was done and students should be returning back to their classes. I finished up the paragraph I was on, about how it would be inserted, what it would be made of, etc. It rung again, making me get up and make my way to the lunch room. I sped up so I was one of the first people in the line. I grabbed a PB&J and then walked over to the register thing and put in my number and left. Instead of going to the table with my friends, I made my way upstairs and outside sat against the poles of the school on the roof. It was really cold, probably mid-40s (Fahrenheit). I slowly ate the PB&J and shivered as the wind blew. No one else was outside, due to how fucking cold it was, but I didn't want to go inside. I only ate half of it before putting it beside me and curling up. I heard footsteps and I didn't look up as they came closer.

"Tch. Get out of the cold before you get hypothermia and die, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh!!! Merry Christmas!! This is your present! Chapter 25 on the 25!  
> Also, I have an important question: Would it bother you if Eren killed someone? Just wondering.  
> I eat comments and kudos, please feed me!


	26. Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The longest chapter.) Coven. Something Eren loves but oh, so dreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: 10,000 OH MY FUCKING GODDDD IM GOING TO CRY!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!  
> I'm sorry it's been a long time. I'm in a class that requires me to remember over 100 body parts a week and it's very very stressful. Then I have a bunch of others that mentally destroy me. I truly apologize. I also got a job recently so I'm dealing with that.

 

 

 

**Eren POV**

I looked up to meet eyes with Levi, who stared down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I returned the look as the wind picked up, which made me shiver. He continued to glare at me until he spoke up again,

“Tch. I said get out before you die.” I looked away from him and stared at the sky, giving a small sigh.

“Why are you here, Levi? You told me to never talk to you again. You ignored me when I  _needed_ you, Levi. I _need_  you. But you left me just because of what I am. And it hurts Levi, it hurts.” I turned to look at him with teary eyes, loneliness went through my body. I said something that I _never_ thought I would’ve said for a long time. 

“I  _ **love**_ you,” I breathed out, and I gasped as I said it. His eyes widened further than I’ve ever seen them go and he froze. I covered my mouth and stared at him with every emotion I had. Tears ran down my face as I repeated it. “I love you, Levi. So fucking much it hurts,” I whimpered. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. “It hurts. Why do I love you so much? Why?” I asked as I looked at him. "You hate me and my kind," I mumbled and shook my head. "I didn't do anything wrong, Levi. I'm not like them, I'm different," I stated as I shivered from the cold.

Levi walked over to me, leaned down and lifted my chin up, and kissed me as soon as he got close enough to. His lips were warm and sent warmth and love throughout my body. His tongue was also warm and his piercing felt good against my tongue, which made me shudder. He pulled back and stared at me with his dark, cold yet caring eyes.

"I don't care what you are because you're  _you._ You're Eren. As long as you are, brat, I'll never hate you," he said, as he switched his eyes between the two of mine.

"You don't love me?" I asked, realizing he didn't say it back.

"Eren, I'm not ready to say it, I don't think-," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's fine," I smiled, hugging him again. I pulled back, stood up, and brushed myself off. I stuck out my finger and lifted it and Levi slowly lifted into the air. He looked down and kicked his legs frantically.

"Eren, what the fuck! Put me down!" he yelled as he glared holes into me. I looked at the Sakura tree about 150 feet away and the leaves floated with the wind until they arrived to him. They circled around him from head to toe. It made a beautiful scene, blossoms flying around the Adonis that was Levi. "Jesus Christ, this... This is fucking cool," he admitted, looking around him. I set him back down and smiled, cracking my knuckles. "I.. It's gonna take a while to get to used to this," he sighed. I walked up to him and hugged him tight, still shivering because of the cold. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. 

"L-let me down!" I squealed as he began to walk to the door. "H-hey, no, don't carry me inside like this," I slapped his back playfully, making him chuckle. He opened the door and I was met with warm air instantly making me feel better. "Jesus, it was cold as fuck out there," I said as he put me down. He simply nodded and took my hand, interlocking it with his. He guided me into the cafeteria and to his table.

"Tch. Hey losers," Levi said as he sat down, helping me sit too. None of his bully friends were at this table, this was more popular people than they were. Like almost Levi popular.

"Hey, Levi," all of them said at different times. "Why is he here?" one asked, pointing at me. "He's... my boyfriend. So give him shit and I'll give you shit," he stated. Their eyes widened and they looked at me.

"U-uh.. I'm Eren... Hi," I said awkwardly and started looking around before turning back to Levi. 

"We know who you are, we're just...surprised," a few of them nodded along with the guy speaking.

"If you guys are uncomfortable with me being here, I'll go-" I stood up but was pulled down by Levi.

"No, they said they're fine, brat," Levi said, releasing me as I sat back down.

"So, you're gay?" one of the guys asked, laughing a little. "Tch, no. I'm bisexual," Levi stated, taking a sip of his tea. "Why did you go for Eren out all people? No offense, but there is Petra and so many other hot girls-" 

"I don't fucking  _care_ , I just want this stupid brat," he said, gesturing to me.

"Hey!" I slapped his shoulder, "I'm not  _that_ stupid, asshole." I huffed and twirled my hair in my fingers, glancing at the pink and blonde color.

"He might be pretty tight, he a good fuck?" one of them asked before continuing his sentence. "I would fuck him if he was a girl, or maybe even now," he said, chuckling and getting a few nods and laughs.

Levi turned his head in the guys' direction and stood up to walk over to him, but I pulled him down. "Forget it, Levi. It's just their opinion," I whispered in his ear before I pulled away and looked around the table. Most of them were average looking at best, only a few above.

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" I asked, trying to make the conversation drift away from me. Most of them nodded and others shook their head with a proud grin.

"Nah," one of them started, "I'd much rather be single so I can hook up with sexy bitches and the occasional blonde feminine guy."

Levi reached out and grabbed the guys shirt and yanked him forwards. "I swear to fucking God I'll kick your teeth down your throat if you say any more shit about  _my_ boyfriend," he growled, throwing the guy back.

"Jesus, learn to take a joke," the guy said, brushing off his collar and glaring at Levi.

"Levi, It's fine," I said, slipping my hand into his and smiling at him with a big grin. He turned and looked at me and a small grin appeared on his face.

"You're lucky you're cute," he said, reaching out for my chin and pulling me into a quick kiss. I pulled back after we connected, blushing and covering my face.

"Levi, n-not in front of your friends, you idiot!" I laid my head down and hid in embarrassment.

"Yeah... Uh... That's definitely going to take some time to get used to," a guy said, making others agree. 

"I'm bisexual," one of the guys said, and everyone turned to look at him. He was quite attractive and I recognized him, he was also very popular among the girls and stuff.

"You're  _bisexual_ ?!" a guy asked him, and he and his friends all looked incredibly shocked. "Yeah, I've always liked guys more, but it's irrelevant anyway," he waved the conversation away before it could even spring into something. I honestly didn't know how to respond, instead, I just smiled at him and he returned a small one. 

"Sit in my lap," Levi demanded, and I turned to look at him. His eyes stared deeply into mine and I shivered, almost submitting right then and there. "Sit in my lap," he repeated and pulled me onto his lap.

"Levi, quit, we're in school, that's not happening-" I freaked out, putting my head down on the table and covered my face.

"I don't care if we're in school, you're staying here," he said, pulling me up and revealing my red face. "Stop~ I'm serious," I groaned as he put his face beside mine. "You're cute, you know?" he grinned, holding up an apple slice to my mouth. I blushed and opened my mouth and he put it in. It was really sweet and tasted so great, I might've let out a moan.

"Don't do that again," I heard Levi whisper from behind me, making me smile. Did that turn him on? I leaned back and rested myself against his chest and looked up at him. He guided his tea to his mouth and took a few sips.

"Is it good?" I asked and hoped he would share some.

"Sure, wanna taste?" he asked, before leaning down to kiss me. I pushed him back before he could and simply grabbed his cup and drunk some.

"Oh shit, you just got rejected," a guy laughed, and the others followed. I giggled with them as I swallowed the tea, which was gross, and set it back down.

"I'm gonna get you tonight, so hard that you won't be able to walk," he announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. I gasped and covered up my face that turn as red as lava.

"Levi! You idiot, don't say that!" I exclaimed as I got off of him and grabbed my water and trash. "I-I'm going to my friends, you pervert," I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away, heading to my friends' table. They were loud, as always, and Sasha was the first one to see me coming.

"Eren! It's about time!" she giggled before stuffing her face again. Everyone turned to look at me and I sat down and let out a breath.

"Sorry, Levi wanted me to sit with him," I told them, taking a sip of my water.

"Don't you mean  _on_ him?" Jean smirked, and I spit out my water.

"Hey, asshole! I wasn't even on him, I-I was just b-between him," I crossed my arms and sent him the middle finger. He shrugged and pulled Marco close to him, kissing his head. "You guys are gross, no PDA at lunch," I stated, grinning back at Jean.

"You were just riding Levi, who are you to talk, Gayger?" horse-face scoffed. "You asshole! I wasn't even-ugh, you know what? Fuck you," I exclaimed, turning away from him. 

"Anyways, what's up? Besides Jean being a stupid fucking asshole," I smiled, and the others did too.

"Not much, class is going okay, you?" Ymir asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not having any problems right now, which is good," I smiled, taking a sip of my water.

"How are you and Levi going?" Armin asked with a bright smile on his little face. I returned it with a smile of my own and took in a deep breath. 

"Good. We're getting closer, which is good," I nodded. "He's still an asshole, but he's better now," I said with a smile.

"He seems like just an asshole," Mikasa stated, crossing her arms.

"Kasa, you know I look out for myself," I glared at her. "Fine, I trust you. But, if he ever does something to you, I'll put a bullet through him," she grinned.

I let out a laugh and nodded, "If I don't get to him first." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help to smile. "I definitely will let you know if he does some shit again," I tried to reassure her. 

"I need to use the bathroom," I said, backing up from the table and walking towards the bathroom. It didn't have a door, so I just walked straight in. I went in a stall and turned around and someone was standing there. I jumped back from shock, not even hearing someone behind me. 

"Eren, you must meet with us,  _now_ ," one of the Elder Witches said.

"But, I'm in schoo-" I tried, but she held up a finger.

"The coven must not wait for one, you will come now," she stated. I nodded and walked out pretty fast, packing up my stuff and walking to the office. I gave them a fake parent note for me to go home and they believed it.

The Elder was waiting outside the front door and I walked up to her. I reached out for her extended hand and interlaced mine with hers. We immediately got transported to a dark place in the woods, a meeting place inside the trees. 

I would never get used to how exquisite it was, the branching perfectly forming chairs, standing places, and even a throne. All of the Elders were here, and I knew that something happened or needed to be done. I braced myself for any situation that was about to take place, as I always do when I'm here. Things could easily turn from great to shit, as I, sadly, have experienced before. Like, it's insane. I've literally been so happy one second, then regretted living not even the next second. Living as a witch  _does_ have its perks, I guess, but it also has its cons. Like a lot of these bitches just  _love_ to pop up randomly and scare the shit out of you. 

The Supreme turned to look at me, which sent chills down my spine. "Eren Jaeger. We have a task that you must follow in order to become a stronger witch and prove your place in this Coven," she grumbled in a deep, weird voice.

"Which might be....?" I tilted my head, having no clue to what my task would be. It could be to murder 200 people, honestly, my guess was as good as anyones. 

"You must obtain these five people," she began, holding up a list of people, "inform them of what they are, if they shall not know, and bring them to join the coven. It is  _most_ important. You will do it now," she stated.

The scroll with the list of people disappeared out of her hands, and I felt it in my pocket. I nodded and bowed, before exiting the meeting place. I let out a deep groan as I got out. I can't even tell my friends I'm okay or that I left school. I mean, I  _could,_ but the Elders would find out almost instantly. I pulled out the list and looked at the first name. 

**Emily Maude, 15 years after creation, 7783-3332**

I, of course, had no idea who this person was. All I knew was that she was 15 and her name was Emily. The numbers were for me, as I could track her down with the numbers. Her numbers located her at a high school that was a few miles away.

I didn't waste my time and whistled, calling for my broomstick. It appeared and I sat on it, and it lifted into the hair. I flew and went into the air, looking over the town. Our brooms have special spells over them, so people who are not of witch descent cannot see us with the naked eye.

I spotted the high school and slowly started descending as I continued to move closer, eventually reaching the front doors. I put my broom away and phased through the doors, so I did not have to talk to the people who roamed the office. I saw a student pass by and caught their attention before they could leave.

"Excuse me, do you know what class Emily Maude is in? I'm her brother and I need to give her back something from our parents," I gave a friendly smile to the girl.

"Yeah! She's in Chemistry right now, just go down that hall and take a right at the second door!" she informed me and walked away. I made my way over to the Chemistry room and looked inside. I opened the door and the class, who were in the middle of writing stuff down, and the teacher, who was teaching, looked at me. 

"Sorry, please excuse my interruption. Emily Maude, may you please come with me? There's a problem with your mom," I lied as I looked at who would stand up. A shy, black-haired girl slowly stood up and looked at me. "Bring your stuff, please, you won't come back," I stated. Her eyes widened and she quickly packed her stuff and walked towards me. I held the door open for her and let it close behind us. 

"Nothing is wrong with your mom, by the way. You just need to come with me," I stated, and she stared at me like I was a kidnapper. "No, I'm not going to kidnap you or something. We just need to go, and fast," I said and grabbed her hand.

We quickly made our way out of the school, to a low-populated area outside. "W-what's going on?" she mumbled as she looked down at my hand on her wrist. "You're a witch. But that's not the important part here, just get on," I informed her as I snapped.

My broom appeared and I hopped on and looked at her. She backed away and looked around for an exit. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Just get on. This is really important and I need you to get on, okay?" I asked, and she finally nodded. 

She was shocked but got on and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That's how I know you're a witch," I smiled, as my broom lifted us in the air. "When I'm on this broom, no human can see me because a spell over it, and you saw me  _and_ you're on it," I stated. We took off and she squealed, holding on harder. I pulled out the list again to see who was next.

  **Samantha Bock, 17 years after creation, 3352-7426**

I put the information in my mind and put the scroll away. I started on course to where Samantha would be, at her house. Isn't she 17? Why isn't she at school? Eh, it doesn't matter now, we'll figure it out later. I sped up and we flew through the air and the wind picked up, which made us shake a little. I spotted her house in the distance and decided to slow down, to enjoy the view more and give Emily a break. I looked at the neighborhood, and it was obviously much nicer than other places.

The broom started to descend as we got closer to Samantha's house, landing just on her front porch. I snapped and the broom disappeared, surprising Emily. I knocked four times on the door before stepping back a bit. Around five seconds of waiting, the door opened and I was met with who I presumed was Samantha. 

"Hello, are you Samantha Bock?" I asked, trying to look as less intimidating as I could.

"Uhh, yeah, why?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip and staring at me. "Because we need you to come with us," I stated, just wanting to get to the point.

"Why would I do that?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow at me. "I know you're a witch. We both are. The Elders have invited you to the Coven," I smiled.

"Oh. Okay, do I need anyth-" she started, but I shook my head. "Okay, then let's go," she said, locking and closing the door behind her. 

"Do you already have the protective spell around your broom?" I asked, turning to look at her while my own broom appeared. She nodded and I nodded back, and we got on our brooms. Emily got back on, without saying anything to either of us. "That's Emily, I just picked her up. We have a few more people to get, so, it might be a challenge, or a breeze like this was."

I pulled out the scroll and looked at who was next.

**You will know the name. 6295-2592. 17 years after creation. Their eyes may sparkle when they meet you, for this is a clue.**

Oh, shit. They're at my school. There's another witch in  _my_ school? How the hell do I not know who it is? My brain became full of people it could be, teachers, assistants, students, etc. It could honestly be anyone. We were going at a high speed to the school, and it wasn't that far.

"They didn't give me the name of whoever was next, they just said I know the name," I told them. The school began to come into our vision and I made a steep drop down, scaring the hell out of Emily. Samantha laughed though, which made Emily blush like crazy. I snuck us in through a secret entrance that only staff members knew, and made sure the coast was clear. Lunch was about to end in a few minutes, so I tried to hurry. 

I looked around to see who was 17 because I honestly didn't know. We walked over to my friends' table because I decided to ask. "Hey, guys, who're 17 and maybe acts strange around here?" I questioned, hoping they could provide answers. All my friends turned to look at me, surprised I was there.

"Yeah, why? What's up?" Ymir asked, and I turned to face her. Her eyes sparkled and I felt my jaw drop as I rushed over, grabbed her, and ran with her, and the other girls outside.

"Oh my God, no way it's you. Holy shit! Ymir! It's you!" I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

"What's me? The fuck is going on? Are you okay?" her confused voice asked, making me realize she does not know. "Ymir. This is going to sound crazy, but," I leaned in, "You're a witch." 

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "Really? That's what this was about? A prank?" she smiled at me, shaking her head even more.

I grabbed her and walked around the building, out of sight. I pointed at a branch on the huge tree that was outside and spoke, "We'll see if you are or not." It snapped off and started falling right for her. Her eyes gasped and she realized she was frozen and couldn't move. The branch was coming closer to her and she closed her eyes and let out a scream, and the branch flew and hit the wall right behind me.

"Holy shit, Ymir!" I gasped, not moving my head. She opened her eyes and they widened when she saw the branch beside me.

"I-I did that?! Are you serious?" she asked, full of shock. This was not something I didn't expect, of course, being that almost everyone freaks out when they find out they are a witch. I nodded and returned it back to the tree, apologizing to Mother Nature for what I did. Yeah, this might seem stupid, but she doesn't fuck around. She can easily take away me, this plant, or anything on Earth that she wants. So, I have to respect her, or else.

"Holy shit. This is crazy! I'm a wit-" I covered her mouth before she could keep going and shh'ed her.

"Dude, I don't know if you know this, but we aren't popular. So that means you're gonna have to keep your mouth closed about it for now," I stepped back from her, removing my hand.

"Oh, sorry. Why me? What are we doing? Are we going on some kinda adventure? Who are they-" I snapped and my broom came into sight and Samantha called hers as well. "Emily, you get on with Samantha, I'll take Ymir," I said, and for some reason, Emily blushed. 

Ymir got on and I had to go over the standard rules of how to ride a broom and stuff. She got it really quickly, so we took off. I was actually surprised at how easy this was, this being recruiting the girls. I thought it would take like three hours for each girl. I shrugged it off, not really wanting to complain or bring it up now.

I pulled out the scroll and looked who was next. 

 **Tammie Johnson** , **17 years after creation, 9254-5826**

Hm. She's a bit older the others, but I don't think it'll really have an effect on the mission. I looked at the time and it was just 11 am, so we had a lot of time. She was apparently at a University nearby, so instead of flying, we just teleported to the campus. It does take a lot of energy, but then, so does flying. But flyings' energy is more physical than magical. Anyway, we walked around the campus until we found a student and asked her where Tammie is. They told us she was probably in the library studying or doing work, which apparently is what she always does.  

We walked up the stairs to reach the library's entrance and stepped in. It was almost as empty as a desert. It was around testing time, so I guessed most students were actually taking tests. We walked around quietly until we stumbled on a figure a desk in the corner. I told the others to stay a bit and walked up to the table she was at. She had headphones in, but she slowly removed them when my shadow covered her.

"D-do I know you?" she asked, to which I shook my head.

"I can't explain much, but we need to go. I know you're a witch," I stated, and her eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about," she mumbled, scooting back out of the table.

"Stop and listen, okay? We don't have a lot of time," I sighed, getting closer to her.

"Stop!" she yelled, using her power to throw a pencil at me. I dodged it quickly, or it would've gone through my eye socket.

"Listen, don't be a fucking child, we have to go," I said, getting even closer. She put a serious face on and threw me up against the wall. Her powers weren't exactly weak, but they weren't mine. I snapped and she flew and slammed into the wall, falling down it with a gasp.

"Don't you  _ever_ try to cross me or make me look weak," I spat, and dropped to the ground. The normal world came back to her as she started taking in huge breaths.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I was j-just scared," she breathed, panting and crying. I leaned down and gave her a hug, which surprised her, but she relaxed after.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that. I promise I'll never hurt you again, okay?" I said, pulling back to look at her. She nodded and I kissed her cheek and we stood up together, turning towards the other girls. They all had different emotions, but Ymir spoke up first.

"Holy shit, Eren! You're like, the baddest bitch- or should I say witch- ever!" she smiled, running over to me.

I let out a laugh and nodded, "Thanks, I try my best." They lined up behind me and I lead us outside and to a secluded area. "Alright, Tammie, you have your broom?" I asked, and she made it appear.

"Oh! That's a newer model, isn't it?" I gasped, looking at the good designing. 

"Yeah, I got it recently. It's pretty nice and had the invisible spell included," she informed me. It was great information for me, teaching me that she knows her stuff and won't really need time to develop a lot. The other girls will, which is fine, but  _kiinda_ annoying.

I gave a shrug as I hopped on the broom and the others did the same, and we went to find the last girl. I had a feeling this one would go awful, so I prepared myself. 

**Violet West, 19 years after creation, -1 2573-7242**

Fuck. According to her profile, she lived in Australia. So, you know what that means.

"Hey, girls?" I called out, turning back to face them.

"Yeah?" they all asked, collectively, wondering what was up.

"We're going to Australia." I simply stated, clapping my hands. Their eyes widened and a few of them were excited.

"Oh My God! Really? I've always wanted to go!" Emily piped up, which surprised me.

"Well, the elders already prepared our flight so let's go," I stated. We got on our brooms, and on we went to the airport.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 "Eren, I can't believe while our friends are at school, we're fucking  _flying_ to Australia!" Ymir whispered-screamed, looking out the plane window. I let out a giggle and shrugged, "It's business, ya know? And I sped up the plane so we're actually going 10x faster, but no one will notice. It's draining me so I might take a nap." They looked shocked and tried to be still, to feel if the plane actually is flying faster. Obviously, they could not tell a difference, which was upsetting to them for some reason. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 We walked down the streets in Melbourne, waiting outside Violet's door. She opened and looked surprised, but invited us in. "Who are you guys? What's wrong?" she asked, with a serious look on her face. She definitely knew she was a witch, I could tell by her energy.

"You're needed. You have the join our Coven, the Elders said so," I said, staring at her with a dominant look.

"What are you talking about? Coven? Witches aren't real," she spoke, neutrally. It was obvious that Hunters had tried to kidnap her before, as she was used to this.

"I can feel your energy, Violet. Let's go," I demanded, grabbing her hand. She yanked it back and lifted Ymir, who was across the room, in the air, choking her. " **Stop, _now,_** " I demanded, not wanting to become violent. She kept going and Ymir started losing energy and turning blue. I pointed a finger at Violet and power cords wrapped around her throat, squeezing hard. She still would not let go of Ymir, so it triggered me.

I picked her up and slam her into the wall, and lifted knives from the kitchen and flew them all in front of her body.

"Let her go or I'll drive all of these knives through your goddamn body," I growled, and she released Ymir. Ymir breathed heavily and the other girls went to her side, but I wasn't done with Violet. "How  **dare** you attack another member of the Coven, you pathetic witch," I spat, giving her a disgusted look.

She lifted up her hand to send the knives back, but it didn't work, which surprised her. "You're power is weak. You're merely a beginner.  _ **Never**_ cross me or harm another sister like that ever again. Got it?" I asked, and she just glared at me. I snapped and one knife went into her shoulder, making her scream. I then commanded it out and threatened to put it back in. "I  **said _,_** do you understand?" I repeated.

She nodded her head and I dropped her and the knives. Tears of anger dripped down her face as she clenched her shoulder. I walked over to Ymir and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her around me.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never let that happen again," I said, pulling away and looking at her. She nodded and gave a small smile, to which I patted her head and stood up. I turned around to face Violet, who was staring at us.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You just scared me. I didn't mean to hurt the girl," she scoffed. I got closer and touched her wound. She flinched but did not pull back. I whispered a few words and it returned to normal.

"You're fine, girl. Just don't ever threaten a sister like that again," I stated.

She gave another nod and we sat down. "The Coven wants you in. Everyone here, I had to search for and find, by the request of the Elders. Are you coming?" I asked, expecting a quick answer.

"If the Elders requested it, I must," she said, standing up. 

"Alright. We came here from the US, so we have to go home. We have enough power now, though, to teleport us all home. Shall we do it?" I looked around, making sure everyone was ready. They gave nods so I helped form a circle, and we connected our hands. We concentrated on our power and repeated a line of a spell.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We opened our eyes and we were back in the US, in my house, more specifically. We all fell onto the couch from the energy the teleportation took from us. 

"So, girls. Are you ready to join the Coven?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO EXTEND IT, BUT ITS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED.  
> Woo! I'm on spring break!! Thank you!!! I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave comments~ I love youuu


	27. Revolving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4/28/18)  
> I have made a change in Chapter 3, that is very drastic to the story. It's during the alley scene and how Levi perceives the situation. Thank you. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been in a very bad mental state, had writers' block for so long and your boy is finally getting the help he needs :)

**3rd POV**

"So, girls. Are you ready to join the coven?" Eren asked, looking around the room. The girls let out cheers and clapped, some of them jumping up and down. "I've always wanted to be in one!" the youngest announced. 

"You can be excited now, but please don't forget that this is a serious matter. The coven is an extreme thing that we all have to deal with and is  _not_ to be played with. Does everyone understand?" Eren asked as he looked around the room at all of the girls. There was no boy, which just came to his mind. Males as witches was extremely rare, so it did not come as a shock to him.

Eren realized how special he was, not even considering how many powers he had and the amount of power within them all. He wanted to be a good leader to these girls, so they could learn to control their magic and not end up like some of the evil, disgusting witches that sadly exist. 

Eren explained to the girls how he had  _extremely_ powerful witches around him all the time, even if they were not with him physically. He had been raised by them, practically. They taught him right from wrong, who to trust, who not to trust, how to control his powers, and anything else you could think of. They were- are still are- great people and even better witches. They meant  _so **so**_ much to him, and he honestly didn't know what he would do without them.

Women in power and being in control over themselves is something Eren always loved and admired to see. Nothing made him happier than a witch who led herself and was not restrained by a man.

"I hope we all can become those powerful witches and be influences to the younger witches to come," Victoria said, which made Eren start crying. "Fuck, I'm sorry, that just got me. I'm so happy we're all together and that you have that mindset. I love all of you, okay?" he asked, wiping his tears away. They did the same as they nodded.

"Well, It's time we go back to school, sadly. Education is very important," Eren announced, getting a groan from all of the girls. They joined hands and soon they were back at school. "We split for now. But check your phones because you will be contacted, okay?" Eren notified them. They all nodded and returned back to their classes.

Eren let out a deep sigh as he walked down the hall, looking at the windows on the door. He got to where he was supposed to be and opened the door. All of the eyes turned to him, and the only ones he really focused on was his friends. He walked over and sat down, after being welcomed by the teacher.

"E-Eren?! We've been wondering where you are all this time- We couldn't find you after a few minutes of you being in the bathroom, we didn't know what happened-" Armin frantically spoke, making Eren break out into a smile.

"Calm down, okay? You don't need to worry about me, it's not like I can't take care of myself," Eren announced, taking out his stuff from his backpack and setting it on the table. “I was sucking Levi’s dick. Back the fuck up. God, what are you, Mikasa 2.0?” Eren said, which made Armin's eyes widen.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I was doing something for the ladies in the office," Eren announced, a big smile on his face. 

"Ha! Like you expect me to believe that?" Jean glared at Eren and crossed his arms. 

"I don't care if you don't believe me, horse-face, I really don't. I know what I was doing, you don't," Eren snapped. Armin looked at Eren with an amused look on his face, but he had it hidden well. 

"Talk to me like that again, I dare you," Jean barked at Eren. He let out a huff and crossed his arms as he tried to make himself look tougher. Eren laughed at this and almost fell out of his chair from laughter.

"You're not going to do anything, so just shut up," Eren said before he started to work on the worksheet. His brain sent the answers down to his hand and they flowed onto the paper. Language has always been a beautiful thing to Eren, and he admired it very much. It was such a special thing that formed a special relationship with anyone that communicated with each other. 

"How do you know this much?! You're so good at this!" Armin stated, which made Eren twitch. "I don't know, it just comes naturally, I guess," Eren mumbled and gave a fake smile. 

"Hey, Eren!" a voice called from across the room, which made Eren turn this head. "Can you please come over here?" a tall, masculine guy asked. Eren recognized him. He used to bully Eren all the time, but stopped this year, for a reason Eren didn't know. 

Eren walked over there, pulling his short shorts a little bit down and made sure he looked good. "You needed me, Landon?" Eren asked as he stared at his former bully. 

"I don't know how to do this. I'm shit at this class," he stated, gripping his pencil tightly. Eren pulled the chair beside him out and sat down and sighed. Was he really going to help someone who fucked his life up?

"Why should I help you?" Eren asked, glaring at the built guy. "You made my life miserable, you know that right? I almost killed myself because of you," Eren growled.

Landon winced and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry for being a dick," he mumbled. Eren rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in, turning to face the paper.

"Okay so, the answer to number one is te quiero. Do you know what that means?" Eren asked. ".....No," Landon grunted as he stared at Eren. "I love you," Eren translated as he looked at the guy.

"Oh. Ok," the guy simply stated as he wrote down the answer. His handwriting was sloppy, which didn't come as a surprise to Eren. He was obviously struggling in a lot of his classes, due to spending most of his time practicing for sports. 

"Number two wants to know who to say 'Quien' in English. Do you know the answer?" Eren glanced up at him, the taller guy in thoughts. "W... Who?" he slurred, unsure of his answer.

"That's right. Good job," Eren nodded before rotating his neck in a circle, cracking it a bit. "Thanks, dude," Landon stated as he finished writing the answer and Eren just shrugged.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Landon asked randomly, which surprised Eren. 

"Me? No. I'm gay," Eren stated, kinda confused. "Oh. I just didn't want to assume," he said as he looked back at the paper. "These two are wrong. You used the wrong conjugation," Eren said. 

"Thanks," Landon said, and let out a small smile. "So do you uh.. have a boyfriend?" Landon questioned, which shocked Eren even more. Why the hell is he asking him all these questions? Thousands of thoughts filled Eren's mind, his curiosity filled to the brim.

"Why? Are you going to beat me up? Eren retaliated, bringing up the past. Landon let out a sigh and gripped his pencil harder. "No. And I stopped bullying you, so don't act like I still do," he growled. Eren rolled his eyes and stood up, as he didn't want to deal with more bullshit. 

"Wait, I'm sorry," Landon blurted out as he grabbed Eren's wrist. "Stay.. please?" Landon asked, making Eren sigh and sit back down. "Yes, I have a boyfriend," Eren finally answered to the others question. Landon looked disappointed at this answer and his body language changed. "Why?"

"Nothing. I was going to tell you that uh... I think you're hot," he mumbled. Eren's eyes widened and he blinked as if he was asleep. "What did you say? Are you serious?" Eren asked, not in the mood for jokes. 

"No, I am not joking. I think you're hot and want a chance with you," he restated, feeling even more confident. 

"That's not funny," Eren said, anger filling his voice. He grabbed the collar of Landon's shirt, pulling him forward. "Don't fuck with me, Landon. I don't take shit like this lightly," Eren growled, genuinely getting upset. 

"I'm  _not joking,_ " Landon repeated, anger in his voice too. This surprised Eren, as he actually believed the guy. He wasn't joking? 

"I have a boyfriend, Landon. Nothing is going to happen between us," Eren said, in a less angry manner. 

"I know. I'm sorry for bullying you," he sighed as Eren finished up fixing his work. "There. I even added a few notes on why I corrected it," Eren said. 

"Thanks," the guy said as he stared at Erens butt as he got up. "Don't look at my butt," Eren flushed and walked back to his seat. He fell in it with an oof, relaxing back against the chair. 

"What did he want?" Armin asked with a scowl. Eren thought about how it was kinda cute to see Armin angry. He looked like a kitten that's upset with you but still somehow looks adorable.

"Help with the work. Nothing much. Why do you ask?" Eren replied, curious to know. "Nothing. He used to bully you, Right? I was just making sure nothing.. was going to happen again," he stated. Eren let out a big, cheesy smile and hugged Armin tightly. "God, you're so fucking  _cute!_ You know that, right?" Eren asked Armin, staring into his eyes with happiness. 

"S-so I've been told," was Armin's reply. "Erwin tells you that all the time, doesn't he?" Eren smiled as he tried to keep his laughter in. Armin blushed and shook his head, "S-Shut up! You're so annoying!"

Eren let out a chuckle as he sighed and closed his eyes. He listened to the thoughts around him, which was mostly random shit. He was lost in his elements, if he was being honest. He was thinking of his future and how it would all play out. He could use his powers and see the future, but that could potentially completely destroy his future, as if he put any thought into anything he did, it would affect it greatly. 

Eren felt a poke at his shoulder and he turned his head to face Armin.

"Are you okay, Eren? You keep zoning out," Armin said, worry filling his voice.

A smile crossed Eren's face as Armin finished his sentence. "You're so cute when you worry. I could just kiss you~" Eren chimed, which made Armin's eyes widen.

"D-don't do that, please," He rushed out, which made Eren gasp and pretend to be shot. "I can't believe you just said that," Eren fake cried, continuing the act. "I'm so hurt. I can't go on anymore. Just shoot me," He fainted his upper body on the desk.

"You're so annoying, Gayger. Just be normal for once," Jean groaned, which put Eren out of his little act.

"No one was talking to you, Jean! Marco liked it," Eren replied, sticking out his tongue. Marco had a small smile on his face, which made Eren's wider. 

"I don't know why you're with him, Marco. He's such an ass," Eren shook his head, to which Marco smiled again. 

"He's really sweet actually... He's just... hard to break through," Marco nodded. Jean glanced at Marco with a love-filled look, which, to Eren's surprise, made him happy. Jean was a fucking ass, but it did make him happy to see Jean happy and in love.

"What are you smiling at, Jaeger?" Jean asked, a disgusted look on his face. "You two. I hate you, Jean, but it genuinely makes me happy that you have Marco and you both are so happy together," Eren smiled and clasped his hands together.

Jean's face turned pink a bit and he rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I guess. I do love my Marco," he grinned as he pulled Marco towards him for a second, placing a kiss on his head. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 The bell rung, dismissing Eren to his next class. He took a little while to pack up, due to the teacher stepping by to talk to him for a bit. Once he made it out, a hand appeared on his shoulder from behind, almost causing him to shriek. He turned around to meet Levi's glare, emotionless.

"Hey," the taller guy simply said, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist and pulling him to his side. They began walking to class, a few people staring at them. Levi's face remained emotionless, which did scare Eren a bit. 

"Are you okay, Levi?" Eren asked, turning up to look at Levi. Levi grabbed Eren's hand, dragging him into the restroom and into a stall. He pushed Eren up against the wall and instantly made his lips connect with the shorter boys. He reached his hand around to grab Eren's butt and pull him close, their crotches grinding together. Levi's tongue slid into Eren's mouth, invading it like a predator invading it's prey's home before killing it. 

Eren returned the kiss before he pulled away. "J-Jesus Christ, w-what's with the sudden attack," he questioned, looking into Levi's eyes. "I've been fucking keeping my hands off you all day, once you gave me that look in the hall I lost it," Levi explained, diving into Eren's neck. He bit it, hard, while sliding his tongue around the area. It sent Eren into a whimpering mess, which he held back, trying to make their presence in the stall not known. 

"Fuck, I've been wanting you all day," Levi growled as he made a huge hickey on Eren's neck, which he didn't even realize was happening. He pushed Levi off, who had a grin on his face. "We have to go to class," he whispered as we walked over to the door. He listened for people and didn't hear any, so he opened the stall and the two left. Eren glanced in the mirror to fix his hair and gasped at the huge hickey on his neck.

"Holy fuck, Levi-" he rubbed his finger against it, his mouth wide open. "That's so huge- We're in school, idiot," he said as he quickly left the bathroom and made his way into the class, his hand over the hickey. He sat down in the back, and Levi made it in as the bell rung. He kept his glance in my direction as he walked back and sat next to me, removing my hand.

"Don't cover it up. I need everyone to know you're mine," he said, which made Eren blush a bit. "Stop riling me up in class, idiot," Eren whispered, which cracked a smile from Levi. Eren gasped as he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly sliding up it. Dunn was at the front of the room, going on about something crazy, like usual. Eren slapped Levi's hand away as it got  _very_ close to what he considered a no-go zone (in school.)

He turned to the right side of the room and met the evil glare of Petra, which made him snicker a bit. "The fuck are you looking at, bitch?" Eren mouthed, and Petra's draw dropped. She glared at Eren like she was going to jump across the tables and stab him. "You fucking faggot," she mouthed back, and Eren smirked at her. He whispered a spell and Petra suddenly burped, and  _loud._ Everyone turned to her with disgust at the vile, manly burp she had let out.

Her eyes were wide and she shook her head, pointing at someone else. Everyone rolled their eyes, as they knew it was her. Eden suppressed a smile the entire time, almost bursting out laughing.

Dunn began talking again, and I listened. His conversation started about how the world was possibly created, then he went onto so many different theories about life, including about a simulation. He talked about how we're all being controlled so deeply into detail, it convinced almost everyone in the room that we were in one.

"Yeah, what if some higher power was controlling us by writing everything we did and said?" a random kid that Eren didn't know said. Everyone gasped and turned to each other as they thought about it.

"That's stupid as hell," Levi announced. "There's no way someone wastes their time controlling every single one of us," he said, finishing with a 'tch.' Eren hummed at Levi's angry response, a bit amused. Levi was hot whenever he got upset or bothered, so this entertained Eren. 

"I believe it," Eren shrugged, obviously an act to make Levi even more upset. He turned to me with a fast, evil glare. Eren couldn't help but let out a laugh, almost falling out of his seat. "Oh My God- You'd think I killed your family or something by that look-" Eren said through laughing and heavy breathing. "Now  _that_ was great," Eren smiled, along with a few other people in the class. Dunn started talking about stuff that was important, so everyone focused on him.

Eren decided to take a risk. He clocked into Levi's mind and made him feel Eren touching his crotch area. Levi turned to Eren with huge eyes, which made Eren grin. He kept going and Levi let out a staggered breath, glaring at Eren. 

"Eren, we're in fucking  _class. Quit,_ " he mumbled and turned quickly back to the front, but Eren pretended he didn't hear him and kept going. Eren was glad this was happening while he was distracted, so he didn't realize it wasn't even happening. He gave a few more movements before stopping, which made Levi's body flinch and then relax.

He had an evil plan that formed in his head and he glanced at Petra. She met his gaze and mouthed, "Perverted faggot," and snickered. Eren feigned surprise and looked at Petra's arm, which of course, made her look down. She screamed a  _very_ loud scream and jumped out of her seat, shaking her arm. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" she yelled and yelled, throwing herself in a circle. Everyone stared at her with confusion as she finally stopped screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Petra?" Dunn asked, as the entire class stared at her with confusion and horror.

"There was a huge ass spider on my arm! Did you all not see that!?!" she yelled, looking at everyone. We all shook our heads and her eyes widened. "You're all fuc-messing with me. There's  _no way_ you didn't see it! It was  _huge!_ _"_ She insisted, but everyone didn't believe her. "I'm not crazy. I'm not. I know it was on me," she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Petra, maybe you should go see the nurse-" Dunn started, but Petra interrupted him. "I'M NOT CRAZY! I saw it, it was there! I'm not going to the nurse. I'm fine," she barked, sitting back into her chair. Levi looked at me with an amused look and I shrugged, smiling a bit. 

"What's funny, Eren?!" Petra yelled across the room, which made people turn to look at me. "You were jumping around and screaming like a maniac ape over something that wasn't even there, I think that's pretty funny," Eren laughed, and a few people snickered.

"Shut up, fag! Don't mak-" Dunn threw a marker at Petra, missing her by inches. "You will  _not_ use those kinds of words in my classroom. Understand?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes. Her walked over to her desk and slammed his hand down on the table. " **Do you understand?** " He repeated, in an angrier voice. This surprised Petra and she nodded quickly and he turned back around. 

Eren was going to have fun teasing Levi and Petra. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it took so long. Reading other people's stories made me feel like mine was complete trash. I still feel like it's very underwhelming and not good.. Also, I just realized I need to change the publishing date. That's why people are not finding my fanfic. I love you all.
> 
> -TaeyeonEreri


End file.
